Un nuevo mundo
by Sg91
Summary: En el día más indicado la tierra se va al garete, o esa es la sensación; sin proponérselo, el protagonista se ve envuelto en un extraño mundo en el que los ponis hablan y otros mundos más se entremezclan. Crossover entre My Little Pony y Sonic. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**El comienzo del fin**

Esa mañana resultó ser bastante clara, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y un leve viento del este traía consigo un suave aroma a césped recién cortado; resultaba irónico que poco después sucediera lo nunca pensado, tenía hasta gracia. Por mi parte me esperaba que ocurriera algo trascendental en ese 21 de diciembre de 2012, mi mente había barajado varias posibilidades, como una gran revolución mundial, o bien un cambio de mentalidad colectivo, o incluso un nuevo concepto del universo. Pero no, nada de eso. Será mejor que lo explique todo desde el principio antes de ahondar en más cosas.

Me desperté a eso de las nueve de la mañana, como casi siempre; desayuné en compañía de mi mayordomo en el salón-comedor principal, en el extremo derecho de la larga mesa que ocupaba todo el salón de unos 200 metros cuadrados; y es que, al contrario que el resto de los mortales, yo he tenido más suerte, por así decirlo. Mi padre, un respetado inventor, estuvo desarrollando durante años una nave dotada de las mayores capacidades que el ser humano hubiera llegado a soñar. Por aquel entonces, no había ni la mitad de los medios necesarios para llevar a cabo toda la enormidad de su obra, por lo que se pasó mucho tiempo desarrollando sobre todo el diseño, la estructura y las condiciones. Una vez que el ser humano estuvo lo suficientemente desarrollado, pudo comenzar a construir la enorme nave, la cual la concibió como un enorme espacio cerrado pero abierto a la vez; para no tener que explayarme demasiado en esta cuestión, diré que mi padre consiguió lo que nadie llegó a imaginar. En dos palabras: espacio comprimido. Y sí, es justamente lo que estáis pensando; un espacio el doble de grande de lo que nosotros vemos por fuera. Me gustaría explicaros con sumo detalle como mi padre consiguió realizar tal prodigio, pero el condenado viejo se llevó su secreto a la tumba.

Partiendo de ésta premisa, diseñó un hogar con un estilo muy victoriano, con maderas de roble y pino, pinturas renacentistas y con espacios muy amplios; nada más entrar, en el hall, había dos escaleras en ambos extremos y en forma oblicua, que se unían en unas dobles puertas superiores que llevaban a las habitaciones. En el piso inferior, nada más entrar, y bajo el hueco de ambas escaleras, se encontraban las dobles puertas que daban al salón-comedor. Del techo abovedado colgaba una lámpara de araña que iluminaba todo el hall y hacia resplandecer la pintura del techo, que representaba a un mar calmado.

El salón-comedor era lo más impresionante, sobre todo por su inmenso tamaño; de las paredes, revestidas con madera de roble de colores claros, colgaban múltiples cuadros de todo tipo y una sola mesa casi tan larga como el propio salón ocupaba toda la parte central. Al final de éste descansaba un enorme órgano con un total de 5000 tubos y 24 registros, incluyendo pedalero y trompetería; y detrás de éste, se podía contemplar la enorme vidriera monocroma, desde donde se podía ver un enorme paisaje. Lo malo era que el órgano ocupaba gran parte de éste y no se podía ver en su totalidad, pero a ambos lados sobraba un generoso espacio por donde se podía ver las vistas. El suelo era de cerámica brillante y todo el espacio se podía aprovechar por entero como sala de baile si se retiraba la larga mesa, y hasta sobraba espacio para una orquesta entre la tarima que separaba el órgano del resto de la sala.

A mano derecha y cerca del mismo extremo de la mesa se encontraba el acceso a la cocina, una enorme cocina que sería el sueño de los mayores chefs del mundo, con una espaciosa bodega en la que se podría guardar comida para medio año, junto con una cámara frigorífica.

A mano izquierda y cerca del mismo extremo de la mesa se encontraba el acceso al salón propiamente dicho, que era casi tan largo como el salón-comedor; las paredes eran de roble americano de color marrón oscuro, a mano izquierda al entrar se encontraban varios sofás, sillones y una inmensa biblioteca pasando por una discreta puertecilla al lado de una estantería repleta de libros. En frente a los sofás y sillones estaba una tele de plasma de 15 pulgadas, por cortesía de mi tía, junto con aparatos electrónicos lúdicos tales como DVD, cadena de sonido, sistema PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Wii, amplificador y grabadora. A mano derecha al entrar había, exento, lo que seria un salón de fumadores, con varios sofás más, un billar y un mini bar con barra de cuero. Y sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, mi padre se pegaba la vida padre, y ya lo creo que sí, menudo viejo…

La planta baja constaba de todo eso, en cuanto a la planta alta subiendo las escaleras del hall, constaba de una serie de habitaciones, catorce en total, distribuidas a lo largo de dos pasillos formando una larga T, cada uno con su propio baño y todas las comodidades propias de un hotel; al final del primer pasillo y tras dos puertas dobles se encontraba mi ahora despacho, con una pequeña mesa de juntas, mi mesa de caoba y detrás de mí una pequeña pero vistosa vidriera para poder contemplar el paisaje. A mano derecha del segundo pasillo, al fondo, estaba la puerta que conducía al puente de mando, desde donde se gobernaba la nave, donde se encontraban todos los aparatos de viaje, tales como el GPS, el radar, la rueda del timón (como la de las antiguas) y el ordenador central, aparte del mio en mi despacho.

A parte, desde la cocina, se podía bajar a la sala de máquinas, donde estaba el corazón de la nave y el motor que movía a semejante maravilla; un generador proveía de corriente a toda la nave, la cual provenía del mismo sol. Y es que las placas exteriores eran en realidad placas solares que durante todo el día recogían la energía del astro rey y durante la noche funcionaban como almacenes de energía, la misma que recogían durante el día; en cuanto al agua, era movida por un sistema de presión que recorría toda la nave y ésta se destilaba en una máquina especial, para poder reusar la que ya se usaba.

En cuanto al aspecto exterior, la nave era como un enorme cardo con sus pinchos, sólo que un poco más redondo y abultado, con los "pinchos" redondeados y con hélices helicoidales en todos sus costados, que eran las mismas hélices que permitían moverse al mastodonte.

Tal y como os lo he descrito, tiene toda la pinta de haber salido de un relato cutre de tercera o bien de la mente de un auténtico y tarado genio; y si, mi padre era un tarado genio. Más suerte no he podido tener, enserio.

Tras desayunar, mi mayordomo Humphreys se ocupó de la loza mientras que yo me entretuve toda la mañana tocando el órgano, uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos aparte de los videojuegos, leer y escribir. A eso de mediodía, el radar debió de detectar algo grande, puesto que la alarma comenzó a sonar con estridencia; Humphrey y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente al puente de mando, mi mayordomo ocupó el ordenador central y yo me puse al timón, en ese momento sobrevolábamos Kansas.

-¿Qué es eso, Humphreys?-inquirí, ajustando los alerones de los "pinchos".

-Estoy en ello, señorito…-dijo éste, tecleando.

Miré a través del cristal, esperando ver algo que explicara ese caos, pero no vi nada, aparentemente.

-¿Esta en nuestra trayectoria?

-No señorito, está justo detrás de nosotros.

-Vale, pero ¿Qué es?

-Parece una especie de distorsión, pero… no tiene sentido-masculló entonces Humphreys.

Miré a mi mayordomo, esperando encontrar una respuesta satisfactorita, pero en ese momento la nave entera dio un bandazo y pude notar como algo nos absorbía.

-¡El barómetro detecta una presión considerable detrás de nosotros, es como si se estuviera abriendo una brecha!

-¡A toda máquina, debemos de alejarnos! ¡Flaps de proa y popa, necesitamos ir lo más ligeros posibles!-mascullé, accionando varios botones y palancas, sin dejar de sostener el timón.

La fuerza hacia cada vez más presión y no dejaba avanzar a la nave, aun estando con las máquina a toda potencia, por lo que preferí cortar por lo sano.

-¡Humphreys, prepara el espacio de la nave para una presurización, salto entre espacio y espacio en cinco minutos a mas tardar! ¡Somos nosotros o lo que sea que sea eso, valga la redundancia!-musité, accionando miles de botoncitos y comandos.

De entre todas las acciones posibles que la nave podía hacer estaba el salto entre espacio y espacio, una operación ligada intrínsecamente al viaje temporal; y eso no iba a ser ninguna excepción. En cuanto todo quedó asegurado, a una señal mía Humphreys activó el salto y se notó como si hubiéramos botado sobre una superficie de algodón. Tuvimos que bostezar para quitarnos la presión de los oídos y nada más finalizar, giré de golpe para comprobar; y como esperaba, había funcionado, nos habíamos alejado un total de 500 metros de ese extraño fenómeno; y ahora podíamos verlo en todo su esplendor.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-mascullé, anonadado.

Era como si dos corrientes de aire de distinta temperatura se hubiesen encontrado y hubieran formado un tornado; pero más que un tornado, parecía una especie de dos remolinos unidos entre sí por un pequeño núcleo de energía. Y por alguna extraña razón, los remolinos cada vez se movían más deprisa.

-Humphreys… ¿Qué es eso?-musité.

-Me temo que no lo sé, señorito, es energía ya que las mediciones se me salen de la gráfica, pero… actúa como si fuera justo lo contrario-explicó mi mayordomo, todo azorado.

Por un momento tuve una iluminación y algo me dijo que no quedaban ni dos telediarios.

-No es posible…-susurré.

Y ocurrió; se sucedió un destello y apenas pudimos oír bien, no supe con certeza si por el mismo ruido o porque nos quedamos sordos de golpe. Me cubrí la cara con el brazo izquierdo y di un volantazo con el timón, virando a babor; una enorme fuerza nos empujó hacia atrás y retiré los flaps a tiempo, tratando de que el propio peso de la nave pudiera contra la fuerza que hacía fuerza contra nosotros, pero no valió para nada y nos vimos azotados. Gracias a la presurización no hubo ningún caos de ningún tipo dentro de la nave, pero la aceleración nos llevó al otro lado del puente de mando, donde nos quedamos tirados. Noté como toda la estructura del gigante gemía, pero aguantó como un jabato y se dejó llevar por la enorme fuerza reinante.

-¡Humphreys, dime que los has soltado, dime que los has soltado!-chillé como loco, no muy seguro de que me pudiese oír.

-¡Sí señorito, por supuesto, los programé automáticamente!

Eso por un lado me alivió; en caso de emergencia, decidí instalar una serie de robots espía por si pasaba algo anormal. Y como ese algo anormal ya había pasado, quise cerciorarme. En caso de que saliéramos enteros de ésta, podríamos recuperar los robots y ver que había pasado.

Traté de llegar de nuevo al timón para estabilizar la nave y con mucha maña e insistencia llegué hasta él, el cual no dejaba de girar a la derecha; me aferré a las cabillas en cuanto pude e hice fuerza para el lado contrario, para que el timón no se soltara.

-Vamos… vamos cabrón, vamos…-musité, haciendo una fuerza inmensa.

Humphreys también recobró su puesto en el ordenador central y pudo ajustar la tensión del cable del timón, aflojándose a tiempo, ya que yo no podía más; miré entonces al frente y vi una luz muy brillante, tan brillante que no me dejaba ver nada y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no quedarme ciego.

-¡Humphreys, avante muy poca y pon el piloto automático o nos la pegamos, ahora!-exclamé.

-¡Si, señorito!

Pude notar como el furioso ronroneo bajo nuestros pies se iba calmando y la rueda del timón giraba lentamente y sola; me quedé agazapado bajo el timón, protegiéndome del fortísimo brillo que parecía ir a más conforme pasaban los segundos. Finalmente ambos nos desmayamos casi sin darnos cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**En algún lugar...**

Esa noche las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y para Twilight Sparkle era la excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa y estudiar astronomía; Ponyville brillaba débilmente en medio de la oscura noche y para ella era comparable a la estrella más lejana y brillante.

-¿Has visto, Spike? El cielo está precioso esta noche, pienso hacer una buena bitácora astronómica-murmuró la poni, muy contenta.

-Bueno, mientras no me tengas de aquí para allá…-murmuró el dragón.

-Tranquilo, algo me dice que ésta va a ser una noche tranquila… mira que fácil de localizar es la osa mayor…-dijo ella, girando el catalejo y contemplando el astro.

-¿¡Osa Mayor?! ¿¡Dónde, dónde?!-masculló Spike, todo asustado de repente.

-No esa osa mayor, tonto…

En ese momento, un poco más al norte de ésta, Twilight pudo entrever un pequeño brillo que al principio tomó por una estrella más, pero que empezaba a hacerse más brillante conforme pasaban los segundos.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?-inquirió la poni, centrándose en el fenómeno.

El brillo se hizo un poco más grande y fuerte, hasta el punto de destacar por encima de las demás estrellas durante unos pocos segundos más; acto seguido, desapareció misteriosamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo así! ¿Lo has visto tu también, Spike?-inquirió Twilight.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué había que ver?-masculló el dragón, saliendo de debajo de un cubo dado la vuelta.

-Olvídalo… ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Un fenómeno celeste? ¡Igual he sido testigo de algo excepcional! ¿El nacimiento de una nueva estrella, quizás? Lo anotaré-se dijo, cogiendo un pluma con su magia y escribiendo con ella.

Se mostró muy contenta en las horas siguientes y finalmente dejó de observar a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando el suelo comenzaba a vencerla; se durmió con la esperanza de ver algo inusual la siguiente noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**... de un gran país**

Me desperté al ser zarandeado por alguien, me puse en pie y vi que el que me zarandeaba era el propio timón, en modo automático; miré a través del cristal para ver como volábamos lentamente sobre un mar de nubes en un día precioso, con un sol que resplandecía en lo alto de la bóveda celeste. Parecía un mar de nata o algodón.

-Mph, nata…-mascullé, notando como me rugían las tripas.

Desperté a Humphreys, el cual se había dormido sobre el teclado del ordenador central y fuimos a desayunar algo rápido para luego tratar de situarnos. Una vez que estuvimos un poco más espabilados regresamos al puente de mando, quitamos el piloto automático y volamos a velocidad media mientras que mi mayordomo comprobaba nuestra posición mediante el radar.

-¿Y bien?-inquirí, sujetando el timón.

-Estamos a 5000 pies de altura sobre el suelo, pero no consigo ubicarme… esto es raro…

-¿Qué hay de las cámaras espía?

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, no detecto su señal por ningún lado… ni siquiera capto ningún tipo de señal, no hay radio, no hay televisión… no hay nada-masculló Humphrey, anonadado.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

-Nuestra última posición era en Kansas ¿verdad?-quise confirmar.

-Sí, justo encima de Wichita-afirmó el mayordomo.

Por un momento pensé rápidamente; no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado, aunque ahora se me antojaba como algo lejano y distante. Por un momento por mi cabeza se pasó una descabellada idea en cuanto vi ese extraño fenómeno, pero enseguida lo descarté, incluso lo volví a hacer en ese justo momento; a grandes rasgos podría haber sido perfectamente una radiación de rayos gamma o algo parecido, pero aun así se me antojaba extraño. En cualquier caso no podíamos hacer gran cosa si continuábamos sobre las nubes, por lo que decidí bajar para ver donde estábamos directamente.

Atravesamos el mar de nubes y las rompimos al pasar, descomponiéndose en pequeños trozos; pero para nuestra infinita sorpresa, nos encontramos en un enorme prado coronado por otra extensa campiña llena de manzanos que parecían no acabar.

-Pero… pero… ¿dónde estamos?-mascullé, sin comprender.

Durante toda mi vida había crecido en Kansas City y me sabía todos los campos cercanos y de cada ciudad, pero ninguno como este me sonaba para nada; incluso los alrededores no me decían nada.

-Vale, esto es raro como mínimo…-murmuré.

-Quizás nos hayamos desviado del rumbo… pero tampoco encuentro ninguna referencia, esto es extraño-masculló Humphreys, tan extrañado como yo.

Observé el claro entre el enorme manzanar y la campiña al sur y decidí algo rápido.

-Muy bien, aterrizaremos aquí y yo me bajaré para hacer una investigación del terreno, si estoy en apuros te llamo y me vienes a buscar.

-Muy bien, señorito, aquí le espero.

El aterrizaje fue muy suave y me preparé antes de salir, llevando algo de dinero, mi documentación y un espray de pimienta, por si las moscas; una vez que estuve listo, fui hasta el hall y oprimí un botón al lado de la puerta principal, esperé unos pocos segundos y al abrir una pequeña rampa me llevó hasta el suelo. Nada más poner un pie en ese claro inspiré con fuerza y me quedé bastante chocado.

-Uauh, aire limpio…-pensé, maravillado.

Y es que se trataba de un aire completamente limpio, casi sin dióxido de carbono, la proporción perfecta de nitrógeno, oxigeno, vapor de agua y otros gases nobles. Ni en ningún otro país se podría respirar semejante tesoro.

Me puse a caminar y me dirigí hacia el manzanar, sobre todo por la buena pinta de todas sus manzanas; vi un palo de mi altura cerca de allí y lo usé para varear un poco las ramas hasta que cayeron varias, con pinta de estar maduras.

-Que manzanas más… más…-pensé, asombrado.

Sin pensar más le pegué un bocado y por un momento creí que había mordido un trocito de cielo; era la manzana más dulce y jugosa que jamás comí.

-Oh, Dios mío… uauh…-mascullé, mientras caminaba entre ese mar pomáceo; eran tal la cantidad de manzanos que parecían no acabar nunca.

Caminé un poco más, esperando encontrar a alguien; en ese momento oí una serie de voces cerca de allí, parecían todas de mujer.

-¿Cuántas piensas coger hoy?

-Las suficientes para vender durante esta mañana… ¿quieres ayudarme, Twilight?

-¡Claro! ¡Yo cojo esta cesta, Applejack!

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacéis?

-¡Hola Rainbow! ¡Voy a ayudar a llevar estas manzanas a Applejack!

-En ese caso yo te cogeré esta cesta.

-¡Gracias Rainbow!

Seguí las voces, esperando encontrar a esas chicas, pero pasando por un manzano tan sólo vi a tres ponis, un tanto extraños; pero más extraño fue cuando vi que uno de ellos tenía alas y flotaba en el aire.

-¿Dónde están esas chicas?-inquirí en voz baja, las ponis me daban la espalda, por lo que no me vieron.

Me adelanté un poco y en ese momento oí a la primera voz decir.

-¡Algo me dice que la venta de hoy será buena!

Lo más gracioso fue que fue el poni de color marrón, con crin color crema y un gran sombrero lo que lo dijo y me quedé helado, incapaz de creérmelo.

-¡Claro que sí, nosotras te ayudaremos a vender!-aseguró entonces el poni de color morado y crin violeta.

-¡Y será una mañana de lo más fructífera!-añadió el poni azul, de crin multicolor y alitas.

El pegaso, que era eso lo que era, dio una voltereta aérea y al hacerlo me vio; los dos nos quedamos mirando como tontos, ella con cara de lela y yo también.

-¿Qué pasa, Rainbow?

-Sí ¿a que viene esa cara?

Fue entonces cuando las otras dos se dieron la vuelta, viéndome y quedándose igual de alucinadas como ella; los segundos pasaron pesadamente antes de que ellas se pusieran a gritar como locas, al igual que yo.

-¡Un monstruo!-gritaron.

-¡Ponis que hablan!-musité yo.

Los ponis gritaron más fuerte al oírme hablar y me tiraron las cestas encima, cayéndome encima; pero para mi sorpresa, la de crin multicolor se me lanzó y me pasó rozando a una velocidad imposible, dejándome del todo alelado.

-Uauh, que mareo…-musité, desubicado.

-¡No dejaré que toques a mis amigas, gigantón!-masculló el pegaso, dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando un tornado multicolor hizo acto de aparición y me aspiró, elevándome en el aire; una vez un el punto más alto caí de nuevo pesadamente hasta el suelo.

-¡Me mato, me mato, me mato!-repetía al caer.

Pero antes de descalabrarme en el suelo, un aura resplandeciente me rodeó y me detuvo en seco, a un escaso centímetro de éste; levanté la vista y vi al poni de crin violeta, con su cuerno brillando.

-¿¡A que viene eso?!-le espetó el poni de crin multicolor.

-No parece una amenaza… ni siquiera nos ha atacado-explicó entonces.

Y tras esas palabras terminé de marearme y caí en redondo.

Comencé a despertarme poco a poco, me encontraba tumbado sobre algo blando y un total de seis figuras me rodeaban; conseguí distinguir algunas voces.

-Qué grande es… ¿Cómo habéis hecho para traerlo aquí?

-Con la magia de Twilight…

-Qué raro es…

-Ya ves, y que poco sentido de la moda…

-Pobre animalito, estará confundido…

Parpadeé y ellas se quedaron quietas y calladas, esperando una reacción; giré la cabeza y las miré, un poco desubicado aún. Me reincorporé y me quedé sentado en un sofá rojo; las devolví la mirada, mientras ellas hacían lo mismo, ninguna se atrevió a hablar. Nos quedamos así por unos cortos segundos y finalmente decidí yo romper el hielo.

-¿Vais a decir algo o vamos a estar así todo el día?

Las seis me miraron, desconfiadas, pero el poni de crin violeta le echó valor y habló.

-Ho… hola, yo soy Twilight Sparkle… ¿qué eres tú, de qué raza eres?

-Yo soy un humano… ¿nunca habéis visto uno?-inquirí, extrañado.

Las seis negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió entonces el poni de crin multicolor.

Suspiré y finalmente me presenté.

-Yo soy Jake… ¿y vosotras?

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash-se presentó el poni multicolor.

-Yo Applejack-dijo el poni del sombrero.

-Yo soy Fluttershy…-murmuró una poni de piel amarilla y crin rosa, en voz muy baja.

-Yo soy Rarity-se presentó una poni de piel blanca y crin violeta oscura, muy bien peinada.

-¡Y yo soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Y estoy muy emocionada!-añadió una poni de piel rosa clara y crin de un rosa más oscuro, dando saltitos.

-Ya te veo, ya… parezca que te hayas bebido un litro de café…-comenté, divertido.

Las seis se miraron extrañadas, como si hubiese dicho algo raro; Twilight volvió a hablar.

-Verás, Jake… nunca antes habíamos visto a un humano como tu y me gustaría conocer mucho más acerca de esa raza… ¿podría hacerte unas preguntas?-inquirió la poni, visiblemente emocionada.

-Claro, pero mejor en mi nave-dije, levantándome.

Al hacerlo, las seis ponis observaron alucinadas mi altura y como me erguía sobre dos patas como si tal cosa.

-¿En tu… nave?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Es una larga historia… ¿conoces algún llano cercano donde pueda aterrizar, no muy lejos de aquí?

-Eh… si, hay una pequeña alberca al lado de la torre del reloj, justo al lado hay un terrenito bastante mono, a las afueras de Ponyville…-explicó ella.

-Vale, dame unos segundos… Humphreys ¿me escuchas?-inquirí, sacando mi walkie, para el asombro de todas las ponis.

-Alto y claro señorito.

-Vale, quiero que te acerques a una ciudad cercana, todo recto desde el manzanar, no tiene pérdida, aterriza al lado de una alberca junto a una torre de reloj.

-Oído cocina, señorito.

-Y activa la función de invisibilidad, algo me dice que los… lugareños no están acostumbrados a ver nada parecido-añadí, mirando a las pequeñas ponis.

Twilight me guio hasta la salida y me di de lleno en la frente con el dintel de la bajita puerta.

-¡Hostia tremenda!-mascullé, antes de caerme de espaldas.

Las seis ponis se rieron con ganas y yo, en el suelo, les seguí el juego.

-Ja, ja, ha sido tronchante…

-¿A que sí? Eso te pasa por ser tan alto-me reprendió Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Eso no lo ha elegido él!-la reprendió su amiga Applejack.

-¡Vía libre, no hay nadie!-llamó entonces Twilight desde fuera.

Salí de la estancia agachando todo lo que pude la cabeza y ya afuera vi que habíamos estado dentro de un enorme árbol construido como una casa; la calle del poblado lucía desierta.

-Están todos ocupados en el mercado, aprovechemos la ocasión-urgió Twilight.

Atravesamos todo el núcleo de población de cabo a rabo hasta llegar a la alberca y la torre del reloj; en ese momento Humphreys se comunicó conmigo.

-Le veo señorito… ¿y esos ponis?

-Ahora verás, Humphreys, ahora verás…-murmuré, divertido.

La nave se posó con suavidad y la rampa de acceso se hizo visible ante nuestros ojos, los ponis se quedaron a cuadros.

-Pasad, mi casa es vuestra casa…-les animé.

Nada más poner un pie en la nave fliparon a todo tren, incapaces de comprender todo lo que veían en ese momento; dejé que las demás curiosearan por todos los lados y me dirigí al salón con Twilight para responder a todas sus preguntas. En ese momento llegó Humphreys todo acalorado y exclamó.

-¡Señorito, los ponis, hablan y lo están poniendo todo patas arriba!

-Sí Humphreys, déjales hacer, tengo que responder las preguntas de esta señorita-le corté, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Mi mayordomo se fue de allí con la cara desencajada y estuve respondiendo a las preguntas de una poni de lo más curiosa; le expliqué a grandes rasgos acerca de la especie humana, nuestras costumbres, modos de vida, culturas, creencias y hábitos alimenticios. Cuando le expliqué que significaba la palabra omnívoro y lo que conllevaba puso una cara muy larga y masculló.

-Coméis… carne…

-Sí, de diferentes tipos…

-No… no me comerás ¿verdad?-murmuró ella, asustada.

-No, claro que no, ¿Cómo me voy a comer algo tan adorable?-inquirí, acariciándole la crin.

Twilight no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores por el halago y siguió su interrogatorio, muy interesada y cada vez más por mi especie; en un momento dado me hizo la pregunta que yo me esperaba.

-¿Y cómo has aparecido aquí?

-Buena pregunta, me la llevo haciendo desde esta mañana… se produjo una especie de explosión en mi mundo que nos empujó a mi y mi nave hasta aquí, me atrevería a decir que hemos viajado a través de una brecha, pero no estoy seguro.

-Ya veo… sois muy interesantes, aunque… eso de las guerras…-dijo ella, algo contrariada.

-Es algo que está a la orden del día… todo se rige por intereses y dinero, sobre todo por dinero, que todo lo mueve; somos unas criaturas extrañas que nos corrompemos con facilidad, sí, pero a veces podemos llegar a mostrar algo de compasión y amor-expliqué, no muy seguro de si lo fuera a entender.

Twilight tomó nota y entonces dijo.

-Vaya, pues no somos tan diferentes…

-¿De veras?

-Sí, nosotros también hemos tenido algún que otro rifirrafe…

-Tú eres de las intelectuales ¿verdad, Twilight? Se te nota…-comenté.

-Bueno, sí, me gusta saber más…-asintió.

-Bien… entra por esa puerta, al lado de la estantería-la indiqué.

La poni no dijo que no y nada más abrirla se quedó pasmada admirando la concepción ovalada de la biblioteca; un total de tres pisos se repartían de forma esférica, formando balconadas de lo más vistosas y con una estrecha escalera de caracol uniendo todos los pisos. Los libros se contaban a pares.

-La biblioteca privada de mi difunto padre, con más de mil ejemplares y de lo más variados temas, historia, geografía, cartografía, filosofía, economía… si quieres desvelar las entrañas del mundo humano éste es tu sitio-dije, con tono tranquilo.

Twilight se pasó por todos los pisos, musitando en voz baja.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad…

La observé danzar entre los estantes y empezar a curiosear los libros que más tenia a mano, era como una niña pequeña en una tienda de caramelos; en ese momento entraron todas las demás seguidas de mi mayordomo, el cual no lo había visto tan alterado ni en toda mi vida.

-Señorito… dígales que paren, tengo toda la cocina desparramada… y las camas medio deshechas…

-Has hecho lo que has podido, Humphreys, déjalas hacer, tienen mucho que aprender ¿verdad chicas?-inquirí.

-¡Este sitio es alucinante!-exclamó Rainbow Dash, haciendo una pirueta en el aire.

-¿Todos los humanos viven así?-inquirió entonces Fluttershy.

-¡Ja! Ya les gustaría…

-¡Que emocionante, que emocionante, estoy muy contenta! ¡Tan contenta que voy a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, saltando a mi alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando cambié el semblante y mascullé.

-¿He oído fiesta? ¿¡He oído fiesta?!

-¡Sí! ¡De bienvenida!-exclamó la poni rosa.

-¡Pues fiesta esta noche en mi nave para todo el poni joven que quiera pasárselo bien! ¡Vais a conocer el concepto de fiesta para los seres humanos! ¡Que corra el alcohol!-exclamé, pletórico.

En ese momento vi que todas me miraban, incluyendo a mi mayordomo con gesto de desdén.

-¿Qué es alcohol?-inquirió Applejack.

-Ah… ¡que corran los refrescos!-me corregí.

Pinkie Pie me secundó en todo momento y nos organizamos enseguida; ella se encargaría de los pastelitos, muffins y demás pinchos, mientras que yo me encargaría de las bebidas y la música. Y todo para esa noche; Twilight sería la responsable de presentarme al pueblo entero.

-Señorito, todo esto lo veo muy precipitado, ni siquiera sabemos si hay más humanos por aquí, y… me siento un poco… único-masculló mi mayordomo.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres, Humphreys… pero oye, una fiesta es una fiesta y si ven lo bien que nos lo montamos seguro que nos cogen confianza enseguida. Ya sabes que la fiesta para mi es sagrada…-murmuré, mientras ajustaba la mesa de mezclas al lado del órgano.

-Ya lo creo que lo sé, señorito…

Y es que yo siempre he sido muy fiestero, con todos mis amigos y conocidos; y no hay nada mejor que una buena fiesta para abrirse a la gente.

Estuvimos toda la tarde preparando bien todo el salón, retiramos la mesa y la pusimos arrinconada, para colocar el buffet; Pinkie Pie vino enseguida con una montaña de dulces, muffins, bollitos y algunos saladitos que dispuse por la alargada mesa. Refrescos de naranja, limón y manzana recorrieron también el improvisado buffet y para las ocho de la tarde todo estaba ya listo, con la iluminación a punto y la música también preparada.

-Va ser una fiesta… no, una fieshta tremenda-me corregí.

-Si usted lo dice, señorito…

Twilight me llevó hasta el ayuntamiento, donde todos los ponis de Ponyville, incluida la alcaldesa, me vieron, anunciando mi aparición públicamente y levantando todo tipo de opiniones sobre mi persona.

-Esta noche Jake va a dar una fiesta en su nave a eso de las once de la noche, al lado de la torre del reloj y la alberca, le gustaría que todo poni joven que quisiera divertirse viniera-añadió ella.

-¡Así es! ¡Conoceréis la hospitalidad humana y como nos la gastamos en cuanto a fiesta se refiere! ¡Os gustará!-añadí, como colofón.

Regresé a mi nave para ultimar los preparativos y comencé a pasar la música a través de la mesa de mezclas, compuesta por una serie de mixes varios de dance y electro, con sesiones de hora y cuarto; mi mayordomo hizo de portero y estuvo dando la bienvenida a los ponis, los primeros en llegar fueron las chicas.

-¡Vaya, menudo ambiente! ¡Y qué música, nunca había oído algo así!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos.

-¡Cuanta luz! ¡Y de colores!-exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-¡Y aun no habéis visto nada!-añadí, accionando varios botones en la mesa de mezclas.

Al punto, varios focos comenzaron a iluminar el órgano al ritmo de la música y una serie de láseres de colores inundaron el lugar; las chicas se quedaron maravilladas. Todos los demás ponis comenzaron a llegar, sintiéndose abrumados por todo lo que veían, apenas se soltaban.

-¡Vamos, a bailar! ¡Observadme!-les animé, abandonando la mesa por un momento y poniéndome a bailar.

Al verme tan animado y desatado, todos los demás también empezaron a sumarse, entre ellas las seis ponis; el resto les siguió el rumbo y finalmente lo conseguí. Una vez que el trabajito estuvo hecho regresé a la mezcla para controlar un poco la música; aprovechando un momento dado de la sesión, me puse a los teclados del órgano y acompañé a varios ritmos que concordaban muy bien con el envolvente sonido de los tubos, lo que le puso más sal a la fiesta. El efecto ya estaba hecho y todo lo demás salía solo, lo había conseguido y con toda seguridad me los había ganado; pero entonces vi que Fluttershy se apartaba a la mesa para comer algo y se quedaba allí, agazapada; y sin pensármelo dos veces, fui a darla un empujoncito.

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy, no te gusta la fiesta?-la pregunté.

-Oh, si, está muy bien, muy animada…-murmuró ella, con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Entonces? ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga? Venga, vente, las demás están ahí, todo desatadas.

-Ya, lo sé… es que…

-¡Ah, aparca esa tonta timidez y ve a divertirte! ¡Vamos!-exclamé, sacándola de nuevo a la pista.

Bailé con ella para animarla y despertarla un poco y finalmente lo consiguió, aunque me costó un poco; regresé a la mesa y agarré el micrófono antes de hablar.

-¡Muy bien, Ponyville! ¿¡Lo estamos pasando bien?!

-¡Sí!

-¡No oigo nada, más fuerte!

-¡Sí!

-¿¡Cómo?!

-¡Sí!

-¡Así me gusta, y que sea por unas cuantas horas más! ¡Fiesta!

Yo pensaba que no llegaría más y que todo Ponyville estaba ahí, pero me equivoqué de cabo a rabo; durante las siguiente dos horas llegaron más ponis de la periferia y de un poco más allá, incluso turistas del propio Canterlot, la capital de Ecuestria, según me contó Twilight. La fiesta se convirtió en fiestón hasta que finalmente el salón se llenó como nunca y tuve que hacer que Humphreys cerrara la entrada temporalmente; finalmente el fiestón acabó a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y todos se fueron a sus casas muertos. Apagué todo y yo también subí a acostarme, Twilight y las chicas fueron las últimas en irse, llevando a una Fluttershy completamente dormida.

-¡Gracias por todo, Jake!-agradeció Rainbow.

-¡Ha sido la mayor fiesta de mi vida!-masculló Pinkie Pie, aun azorada.

-Y las que quedan, chicas, y las que quedan… buenas noches y no os mareéis mucho-las dije, antes de cerrar.

-Procuraremos…-murmuró Twilight, algo mareada por comer tanto dulce.

Me despedí de ellas y subí a meterme en la cama.

-Demasiados chupitos…-mascullé.

Y era verdad, había abusado del wiski durante la fiesta, y sólo yo, por lo que mi situación en ese momento no era precisamente de serenidad; nada más tocar la cama me dormí de golpe y se me olvidó todo hasta el día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Aquellos polvos traen estos lodos**

Me desperté con la cabeza dándome tumbos, literalmente; parecía que hubiese un festival de maracas dentro y todo el mundo estuviese invitado.

-Bof…-musité, levantándome de la cama.

Me lavé la cara cual gatito pequeño y bajé abajo, donde Humphreys ya estaba colocando el desayuno en la larga mesa, ya recolocada; algunos restos de la fiesta seguían vigentes.

-Buenos días señorito ¿Qué tal ha dormido?-inquirió mi mayordomo.

-Muy gracioso Humphreys, recuerda que te extienda tus honorarios el mes que viene-le espeté, molesto.

-Espero mandárselos a mi familia para entonces…-murmuró este, sirviéndome el café.

-Eso si les encontramos primero… y a todos también-bostecé, sentándome.

Fue oler el aroma del café y me dio una arcada.

-No sé si podré tragarme esto…-musité.

-Puede intentarlo-me animó Humphreys.

Le di un sorbo al café y pude tragármelo, por lo que seguí adelante con una magdalena.

-Antes me pasé por el pueblo para ver donde podía comprar algunas cosas y me encontré con la señorita Pie, me llevó a una pastelería donde ella trabaja, Sugarcube Corner, esa magdalena está hecha allí-reveló Humphreys, echándome un poco de zumo en un vaso.

-Está muy buena… jugosita, qué rica…-la alagué, dándole otro mordisco.

Me atreví con el zumo de naranja y casi hecho la pota, por lo que le di un último mordisco a la magdalena y apuré el café de un sorbo, sin pensar.

-Creo que después de esto me tendrán que hacer un lavado de estómago… me voy afuera, voy a respirar un poco de aire puro-suspiré, levantándome y yendo afuera.

Hacía un día ideal, los pajaritos piaban cerca de allí y Ponyville comenzaba a despertar.

-Arriba, pajaritos, a despertarse… vamos, todos arriba…-oí una voz familiar.

Rodeé la nave entera y vi de quien se trataba.

-Ah, Fluttershy, hola-la saludé.

-Ah, hola Jake, buenos días…-dijo ella, tímidamente.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-la pregunté, divertido.

-Bueno, entretenida… no estuvo mal…

-Je, je… ¿Qué haces?

-Despertando a los animalitos que viven conmigo… titas, titas, arriba gallinitas…

Al punto, una serie de gallinas salieron del corral y se pusieron a picotear el suelo.

-Caramba, que obedientes ¿Cómo lo haces? Normalmente suelen pasar bastante de todos y de todo-comenté.

-Oh, es que se me dan bien los animales, es mi… particularidad-explicó la poni.

-Ya te veo, ya… me voy a dar un paseo, hasta otra.

-Adiós, Jake… conejitos, a despertarse.

Bajé la pendiente y estuvo curioseando por el pueblo, muchos ponis se me quedaban mirando, otros me saludaban y me recordaban el fiestón de anoche, algunos se les veía un tanto cansados y con falta de sueño, cosa que algunos protestaron.

-¡Hoy tengo que realizar una serie de pedidos y estoy que me caigo de sueño!

-¡Y esta mañana mi hijo no ha querido levantarse para ayudarme!

-Bueno, bueno, es lo que tiene la fiesta… una siesta esta tarde y como nuevos-les aconsejé.

Bajé por la calle principal y vi la pastelería que Humphreys me comentó, entré en ella y vi a Pinkie Pie amasando casi con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Pinkie-la saludé.

-Buenos días, Jake…-bostezó la poni.

-Vaya fiesta ¿Eh?

-Vaya fiesta…-asintió ella, durmiéndose.

En ese momento se oyó una voz exclamar.

-¡Pinkie Pie!

La aludida despertó de golpe y siguió amasando.

-¡Que no te vea durmiéndote!-exclamó una poni de piel azulada y crin rosa, con mucho genio.

-No señora Cake, lo siento señora Cake…-murmuró Pinkie.

-¡Estos jóvenes y sus fiestas! ¡Esta mañana no me está rindiendo nada!-se quejó la señora Cake.

-No se preocupe, señora Cake, yo la ayudo-me ofrecí.

Pinkie se negó al principio, pero al verme tan insistente me dejó hacer y entre los dos hicimos una tarta de manzana que salió muy bien y con una pinta exquisita; me despedí de ella y continué con el paseo y explorando el pueblo. Un poco más abajo, me encontré con una tienda muy graciosa, con forma de carrusel, y decidí entrar; para mi sorpresa me encontré con Rarity.

-Anda, Rarity…

-¡Jake, cielo, que sorpresa! ¡Buenos días!-me saludó ella.

-Buenos… ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirí.

-¡Trabajando! ¡Esta es mi boutique de moda! ¿Te gusta?

-Anda, no sabía que te dedicaras a la moda…-murmuré, viendo varios maniquíes de poni desnudos.

-Pues sí… y permíteme comentarte que los humanos no vais muy a la moda, por lo que veo. ¡Ya sé, déjame hacerte algo nuevo para ti!-sugirió entonces.

-¿Eh? No, no hace falta, si ya tengo ropa de sobra…

-¡Ah, pero seguro que no tendrás algo con tanto glamur como mi estilo! ¡Déjame que te coja las medidas!-insistió ella.

Resignado me dejé hacer y apuntó mi altura y anchura, junto con un boceto de lo que llevaba puesto como base.

-Ya verás, te va a encantar… y serás mi primer cliente humano-añadió la poni.

-Me alegro… ¿Cuánto te debo?-inquirí.

-Oh, nada cielo, el primer encargo corre por cuenta de la casa.

Traté de convencerla de lo contario, pero la muy tozuda se empeñó en regalármelo y al final tuve que aceptar para evitar una discusión tonta; seguí bajando por la calle principal hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Twilight, la cual salía de ésta en ese momento.

-Buenas, Twilight.

-Ah, Jake… justamente iba para tu nave ¿podrías dejarme algunos libros de tu padre?-me pidió.

-Claro, ve a por ellos, puedes quedarte allí si quieres, pero si quieres llevártelos también puedes hacerlo.

Me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero ella prefirió ir sola, por lo que seguí con el paseo, notando como la resaca comenzaba a remitir; atravesé un pequeño parque y allí me encontré con Rainbow Dash, la cual estaba moviendo un par de nubes.

-¡Buenas, Rainbow!-la saludé.

-¡Ah, Jake!

Antes de bajar al suelo dio una última patada a un cirrocúmulo cercano y rasgó el aire hasta ponerse a mi altura.

-Menuda rapidez… aun me acuerdo del meneo que me diste…-comenté.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, aunque ese tornado multicolor fue impresionante…

-¿Te gustó? ¡Sé hacer un montón de trucos que dejan marca en el aire! ¿Quieres verlos?

-Sí, venga.

La pegaso se elevó en el aire y una vez que tuvo espacio suficiente comenzó a realizar auténticas virguerías y haciendo dibujos en el cielo con su estela a lo arcoíris; no pude evitar recordar a Nyan Cat.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-inquirió ella.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Ha estado genial!

-¡Gracias! Espero poder impresionar a los Rayos para que me admitan en su grupo, es mi mayor sueño-explicó.

-Pues mucha suerte, Rainbow-la dije.

La pegaso alzó el vuelo de nuevo y se perdió entre las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, moviendo la última antes de desaparecer; yo seguí en línea recta hasta llegar a una granja de lo más cuca, donde vi a Applejack sacudiendo los manzanos con sus patas traseras para que las manzanas cayesen.

-Hola, Applejack-saludé.

-Hola, Jake-hizo lo propio la granjera.

-Vaya forma de varear…-comenté, curioso.

-¿Varear?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Los humanos usamos varas para sacudir las ramas y así obtener el fruto… mira-dije, cogiendo una gruesa rama de mi altura.

Le di varios fuertes golpes a una rama cercana y las tres manzanas cayeron al suelo.

-Se usa sobre todo con frutos que requieren de mucha delicadeza para su recolección, en el caso de las manzanas no se da, pero es igual de efectivo-añadí.

-Ya veo… qué interesante-murmuró la poni.

-Venga, terminemos con este, te ayudo-dije, sacudiendo una nueva rama.

Coordinándonos entre los dos pudimos dejar al manzano del todo desnudo; de una buena patada de Applejack, la mayoría de las manzanas caían y yo me encargaba del resto sacudiendo las ramas más débiles. En cinco minutos todas las manzanas ya estaban recogidas y listas para vender.

-¡Ya está! Me voy a la plaza a venderlas ¿quieres venirte?-me sugirió ella.

-Está bien, creo que ya he atravesado todo el pueblo.

La plaza se levantaba alrededor del ayuntamiento, que tenía una forma muy parecida a la boutique de Rarity; había varios puestos ambulantes y según me contó Applejack, todas las mañanas siempre había una serie de puestos aprovechando el bullicio matutino. Ayudé a la pueblerina poni a vender la mercancía y la mañana fue de lo más fructífera, pudiendo venderlo todo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Jake… y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-inquirió ella entonces.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tienes pensado en quedarte y hacer algo en concreto? Hay mucha demanda productiva últimamente, mira en el tablón de anuncios del ayuntamiento si no encuentras nada.

Ese comentario me dio que pensar; dado que ahora no tenía muchas opciones, contribuir a la economía era lo primero que se debía hacer. Currar, en una palabra.

-Pues no se me ha ocurrido nada…-murmuré.

Me despedí del poni y regresé a mi nave, pensando en algo productivo; al llegar a casa, vi que Twilight se había quedado en la biblioteca de mi padre y la estuve haciendo algunas preguntas acerca de su economía. La moneda nacional era el bit y la economía se conformaba, principalmente, por el comercio de alimentos y sobre todo de joyas preciosas.

-¿¡Joyas preciosas?!-mascullé, alucinado.

-Oh, sí, el suelo de Ecuestria está hasta arriba de joyas preciosas, sólo los unicornios como yo son capaces de localizar con exactitud las joyas con su magia; es un mercado muy valorado y el más fuerte de todos, hasta Rarity las usa de vez en cuando en sus diseños-explicó ella, con toda naturalidad.

-Pero, cuando dices que toda Ecuestria está llena…-mascullé, algo incrédulo.

Para mostrármelo, salimos fuera un momento y, usando su magia, me señaló un sitio donde, según ella, había joyas; estuve cavando con una pala y finalmente saqué un enorme puñado de gemas preciosas, entre ellas rubíes, zafiros, y esmeraldas. Me quedé en blanco.

-¿Ves? Nuestra tierra es muy rica en nutrientes y eso, sumado al paso del tiempo, propicia la aparición de gemas en casi todos los lugares-explicó Twilight.

-Pe… pero, pero… ¿¡Tú sabes cuánto cuesta esto en mi mundo?!-mascullé, tomando un zafiro del tamaño de un puño de bebé.

-¿Mucho?

-¡Y te quedas corta! ¡Con varios kilos de éstas ya serias multimillonario!-revelé.

-Hala, que exagerado eres…-me dijo ella, sin darle importancia a las joyas.

No quise replicar, pero me quedé con ellas; aun así no estaba muy seguro de embarcarme en un proyecto semejante y lo estuve pensando durante el resto del día.

Por la tarde, a eso de las ocho, estuve tocando un poco el órgano para ver si así me aclaraba las ideas; en ese momento, llegó Humphreys, cortándome.

-Siento interrumpirle tan de golpe, señorito, pero es que tengo afuera una cola de ponis preguntándome que a qué hora abrimos.

-¿Cómo?-inquirí, extrañado.

-Que dicen que quieren divertirse… ¿qué les digo?

Fue entonces cuando se me iluminó el cerebro y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

-¡Diles que abrimos a las diez y media!

Ahora si ya que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**El rey de la noche**

La idea era tan evidente que la pasé de largo durante todo ese tiempo hasta que finalmente la propia idea llamó a la puerta de mi casa; y que mejor forma de establecerme y contribuir a la economía de un país de fantasía que abriendo la primera y única discoteca de todo el reino. Un monopolio para mi solito y del que poder explotarlo de la mejor forma posible. Por lo que me puse manos a la obra después de esa noche, en la que tuve que ofrecer otra noche gratuita para que no se me fueran mis futuros y regulares clientes; con la ayuda de Humphreys pude organizarlo todo de forma rentable. Para no perturbar la jornada semanal de trabajo en Ponyville, decidimos montar un night-club de lunes a viernes de 10:00 a 12:00 horas, con música suave y actividades varias durante todas las semanas; la entrada era libre, pero se pagaban por las copas y aperitivos, 10 bits la copa junto con dos aperitivos.

Luego, en fin de semana, discoteca a tope y hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con los siguientes precios: 10 bits la entrada junto con dos copas y otros diez bits las subsiguientes. Y si, lo sé, se nota que me gusta contar de diez en diez.

El éxito fue rotundo desde el principio y pude permitirme contratar algunos ponis para trabajar de camareros en el night-club y como porteros y seguratas durante los fines de semana; ellos eran felices, yo también y el pueblo también. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Pasó el tiempo rápidamente y tras una semana, solo se hablaba de mi discoteca por casi toda Ecuestria, y venían ponis de todos los lados a divertirse. Sin comerlo ni beberlo había montado un imperio de la nada y en la prensa ecuestriana ya se me conocía como el rey de la noche, título que llevé con mucha entereza y orgullo; y la verdad, me quedaba muy bien. Jake Warthington, el rey de la noche.

Un día, a mediodía, recibí la visita de Twilight, la cual quería hablar conmigo; nos sentamos en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca para hablar.

-Tú me dirás…-murmuré, después de colocar algunos libros que ella ya se había leído.

-Le he hablado de ti a la princesa Celestia y me ha dicho que quiere conocerte-reveló ella.

-¿Celestia? ¿La gobernanta, la jefa?-quise asegurarme, acordándome de las explicaciones de Twilight.

-Sí, después de leerme bien los libros de tu padre hice un resumen acerca de tu raza y se lo mandé para que lo leyera; ahora quiere verte, según me ha dicho desea hacerte unas preguntas-añadió la poni.

-Oh, está bien, de acuerdo… ¿Cuándo sería la reunión?

-Hoy mismo, ¿estás listo?

-¿Qué, ya? No hombre, dame a tiempo a cambiarme y a estar presente-la pedí.

-Pues rapidito que ya vamos mal de tiempo-me apresuró ella, de una forma que me hizo recordar a mi madre.

Subí arriba, me duché a velocidad récord y me puse mis mejores galas, un traje de Armani que mi madre me compró para las bodas de plata de mis padres, poco antes de que el viejo muriera. Una vez listo, bajé al hall, donde Twilight me esperaba.

-Ya estoy decente para recibir a la realeza como se merece-la dije, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La poni al verme contuvo una risotada, pero al final se rio con ganas.

-¡Vaya pintas, si pareces un pingüino!

-Perdona, pero esto en mi mundo es un traje con clase ¿tú sabes lo que se paga sólo por esta chaqueta?-inquirí, dándole la vuelta al dobladillo.

-Pero no hace falta que te disfraces para ir a ver a la princesa…

-¡Y dale! ¡Yo no me puedo presentar a lo zarrapastroso ante un miembro de la realeza!-mascullé.

-Lo que tú digas, pero vas a ser un blanco fácil… bueno, vámonos-indicó la poni.

-¿Cómo vamos, con la nave o…?-quise preguntar, pero entonces la poni hizo brillar su cuerno y de repente sentí como se me embotaba el cuerpo, como si lo estuvieran aplanando de golpe. Al segundo siguiente noté como el suelo fallaba y comencé a caer, acto seguido noté el suelo de nuevo y mi cabeza dio vueltas. Nos encontramos entonces en un pasillo propio de un castillo o palacio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirí.

-Hechizo de teletransporte número cinco, perfecto para viajar en un segundo.

-Pues eso se avisa-dije, sujetándome la cabeza.

Atravesamos el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos y entramos en una extensa sala, al fondo del todo pude ver a Celestia con otro poni de colores muchos más oscuros. Twilight me dijo que me acercara y así lo hice, hasta ponerme en frente de ella; Celestia era todo lo que me esperaba y lo que no me esperaba también. Poseía una crin y cola de colores fríos que la daban el aspecto de una diosa, una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos color fucsia que transmitían paz y serenidad. Poseía unas alas mucho más grandes de lo habitual en un pegaso que la daban aspecto de ángel, junto con una marca de belleza en forma de sol. Un cuerno alto y estático transmitía poder y seguridad. Me incliné ante ella levemente.

-Majestad…

-Bienvenido a mi palacio, Jake… he oído hablar mucho de ti, tengo entendido que te llaman el rey de la noche.

-Sí, eso tengo oído yo también… que conste que no tengo intención alguna de opacarla, majestad, aquí la que corta el bacalao es usted-añadí, nervioso.

-Puedes llamarme Celestia, Jake… te presento a mi hermana, la princesa Luna-añadió ella.

Luna era como si fuera la antítesis de Celestia; con una piel tan oscura como la noche y una luna como marca de belleza, tanto la crin como la cola poseían un tono azul oscuro con manchas blancas, simulando una noche estrellada. Sus ojos eran de color turquesa y transmitían algo más de fuerza y poderío que su hermana; tanto las alas como el cuerno la daban un aspecto más intimidante y llamaban mucho la atención.

-Encantada…-masculló Luna, con un deje de risa reprimida.

-Princesa…-dije, volviéndome a inclinar.

-Permíteme decirte, Jake, que te ves muy galante con ese traje-añadió entonces Celestia.

Luna no pudo más y dejó escapar un deje de risa.

-Luna…-la reprendió su hermana.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada… esta vestimenta no debe de ser muy común por estos lares en cuanto a formalidad se refiere…-murmuré, mirando a Twilight por el rabillo del ojo. Algo me dijo que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Hablé con Celestia y Luna de mi raza y de sus impresiones de ésta sobre las dos princesas; quisieron saber si los humanos llegarían a ser tan mezquinos y egoístas como acertadamente retrataba Twilight en su resumen, y por mi parte obtuvieron solo más afirmaciones de las que sus sospechas les hacían pensar.

-Entonces podemos considerar que los humanos sois, por así decirlo, impredecibles…-murmuró Celestia.

-Pues sí, para que la voy a mentir… pero tendemos a serlo sobre todo cuando menos conocemos algo, normalmente no vemos más que nosotros mismos y eso nos hace más vulnerables ante lo desconocido. Aunque supongo que una raza tan inteligente como la nuestra como es la suya podrá comprender esta situación.

-Claro que sí, pero no pudo evitar que me asalten dudas…-comentó Celestia.

-La entiendo perfectamente-la dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Las dos me sonrieron también y Celestia tomó la palabra.

-Según el informe de Twilight comentabas que no sabias con certeza como llegaste hasta Ecuestria… supongo que seguirás sin noticias.

-Pues sí, no sé qué ha pasado exactamente, ni puedo averiguar nada…

-Como bien sabrás, yo tengo muchos poderes… y entre ellos está el de poder viajar entre mundos-anunció.

-Entonces…

-Hice una rápida visita y no llegué a ver nada parecido a la tierra tal y como la describía Twilight… pero encontré algo que me llamó la atención.

A una señal suya apareció un guardia real y trajo con él un aparatito que me era familiar.

-¡Es uno de mis robots espía!-exclamé al verle.

-Lo encontré flotando cerca y lo recogí, algo me dijo que tú sabrías lo que era.

-¡Claro que sí, con él podré descubrir que es lo que pasó! ¡Muchas gracias, princes… Celestia!-me corregí.

-No hay de qué, espero que puedas hallar respuestas ahora.

Tras eso me invitaron a tomar un refrigerio con ellas y para esa tarde terminamos con la reunión; me despedí de ellas y tanto Twilight como yo regresamos a Ponyville, en cuanto llegué me desvestí y me puse a trabajar con el robot espía para sacar toda la información posible y así reconstruir los hechos desde ese negro día. Descubriría que fue lo que pasó con la tierra, por ésta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Y pienso para mí… que mundo tan maravilloso**

Llevaba ya exactamente dos horas y media tratando de descubrir que había pasado con mi querido mundo y no había sacado nada en pleno; lo único que había en las grabaciones era varios minutos en blanco, como si la cámara hubiera estado filmando la pantalla de un cine, y después de eso, grabación impertérrita de negro hasta acabar la cinta. De hecho, tan sólo faltaban tres minutos para que acabase y no había nada de nada.

-Ya no sé cómo calificar esto…-mascullé, dando otro sorbo al café solo que me estaba tomando.

En ese momento comenzó a verse un brillo por el lado izquierdo y por un momento pensé en lo evidente.

-El sol…

Cinco segundos después comenzó a verse una silueta que se iba haciendo más grande; el sol comenzaba a verse con nitidez, hasta se podía observar varias erupciones solares en su superficie. Esperanzado, me preparé para ver la superficie de mi planeta, pero en vez de eso, vi una superficie que parecía hasta rugosa y de color blanco. Cuando quise ver más, la cinta acabó.

-¡Esto debe de ser una broma!-exclamé, hastiado.

Comencé a editar el video para tratar de ver qué era eso y me aproximé al final; dejé el último fotograma quieto y enfoqué a la silueta. Por un momento me pareció ver el océano Atlántico, pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron al ver que tan sólo era nuestro satélite.

-La luna… la condenada luna…-musité, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Teniendo en cuenta que era la luna, no sería descabellado pensar que la tierra estuviera cerca o incluso al lado; quizás, durante la grabación, ésta quedó justo detrás del robot espía y por eso no tuvo oportunidad de filmarla. Pero había algo más que me llamaba la atención.

-¿Qué son todos estos fragmentos?-pensé, haciendo zoom sobre uno de los tantos fragmentos que había repartidos por esa zona del espacio.

No parecía hielo del espacio, ni siquiera tenía forma de cometa o meteorito; parecía un pedazo de piedra, aun así el hecho mismo en si me acarreó ciertas dudas.

-Los meteoritos se suelen formar cuando se juntan entre sí elementos residuales de planetas colindantes… pero hay algo raro en este pedazo de lo que sea…-murmuré, mientras me dirigía al editor de imágenes.

Mediante las herramientas de edición, le di más claridad a la imagen a la vez que aumentaba un poco la saturación, llegando a entrever algunos colores.

-¿Y eso?-inquirí, notando como una incipiente tensión se apoderaba de mi.

Le di un poco mas de sombra a los colores y difuminé los bordes para darle un poco más de dimensión; luego, aumenté un poco más la saturación y elevé un pelín más la claridad, dejando a la vista una forma que me era familiar.

-No… no puede ser…-musité.

Le di la vuelta un poco y pude ver una especie de península que salía hacia abajo, rodeada de colores opacos y amarronados; en una forma muy similar a Florida.

-No… no. No. No…-mascullé, comprobando otros fragmentos.

Repetí el mismo procedimiento con todos los que encontré y fui descubriendo más formas familiares; como si estuviera resolviendo un puzle de más de mil piezas. Y así, poco a poco, fui reconstruyendo nuestro bien amado mundo, mientras que una mueca de desesperación e impotencia se me iba dibujando en el rostro conforme más forma iba tomando ese cruel y despiadado puzle. Una vez que terminé pude contemplar la tierra, como si la hubiera recosido un modista chapucero. Y no pude evitar gemir como un niño.

Luego, para cerciorarme, convertí el puzle en una secuencia de tiempo y de un solo movimiento de la barra de tiempo, pude ver como la tierra se destruía y reconstruía a mi placer; torturándome con cada segundo hacia delante o hacia atrás. La tierra ni se había movido ni se había quedado detrás del objetivo ni nada de nada; la tierra ya no existía. La raza humana ya no existía. Mi sola existencia aquí ya era hasta paradójica. Y lloré; lloré como nunca lo hice en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mi padre murió. Ya nada tenía sentido.

-Jake, tengo algunas dudas sobre la economía sumergida…-dijo Twilight en ese momento, entrando en mi despacho.

Pero en vez de obtener una respuesta, me vio en un mar de lágrimas que no parecía acabar; la poni quiso saber que era lo que tenia, y le mostré la secuencia de tiempo. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

-Oh, Jake…-susurró.

Seguí llorando y me abracé a la poni, buscando un consuelo incapaz de hacerme mella; estuve así un buen rato, incluso vino Humphreys, el cual se sumó a mi cuando le enseñé los resultados. Twilight se sentía incapaz de confortar a esos dos humanos, pero no quería dejarles solos en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Tardé en calmarme, Twilight me trajo agua, trató de consolarme, hizo lo imposible, pero al fin pude controlarme; pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor.

-¿Tu sabes, Twilight, qué significa saber que quizás eres el último de tu especie?-musité, envuelto en un halo de tristeza.

-Sería horrible…-supuso ella.

-Es como otra cosa; no es horror, es desesperación. Una vez que muramos Humphreys y yo, el ser humano dejará de existir oficialmente. Y eso… eso… me come vivo-musité.

El poni se puso a mi lado, buscando para mí algo de alegría; por mi parte, le acaricie la crin con mucho cariño.

-Tenéis mucha suerte ¿sabes? Vuestro mundo es maravilloso, es verde y floreciente, es limpio y armonioso… os envidio. Ojalá hubiera sido igual el mío cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Parpadeé y dejé escapar otras lágrimas, roto por dentro; por alguna razón la poni supo comprender mi dolor y también lloró conmigo.

-Lo siento, Jake… me duele verte así. No te merecías un final tan aciago, estoy segura; ni tu ni los de tu especie-murmuró.

-Quizás si… estábamos llenos de codicia, puede que nos lo mereciéramos. No llores por mí, tonta, este no es tu dolor-la dije.

Twilight me miró a los ojos y yo se los sequé; me quedé sentado ante la secuencia, la cual mostraba una y otra vez la destrucción de un mundo maravilloso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… un mundo tan grande no se puede destruir de la noche a la mañana… ¿o sí?-murmuró ella.

Entrecerré los ojos y hablé.

-Si tienes una bomba atómica lo suficientemente potente, si, se puede; pero no creo que haya sido eso, por la razón de lo que vi antes de venir aquí. Creo que puedo saber que ha pasado.

-¿De veras?

Inspiré profundamente y comencé a hablar.

-Tú ves las cosas ¿verdad? Puedes ver las piedras del camino, los árboles de los bosques y la madera con la que está construida tu casa.

-Claro-afirmó Twilight.

-Puedes verlo porque están conformados de materia, la materia es tangible, se puede ver, tocar, a veces oler, a veces sentir. Todo lo que te rodea es materia, hasta el aire que respiras lo es. ¿Me sigues?

-Si…

-En mi mundo, hace ya tiempo, se descubrió lo contrario a la materia, la ausencia de ella, el vacio cósmico, la percepción de la nada. La antimateria.

-Antimateria…-repitió la poni, extrañada.

-Así es… si lo contrario del bien es el mal, del frio el calor, del mas el menos, del arriba abajo… la antimateria es la ausencia de ella. Es un punto cero, un puente entre dos mundos. Algo que de por sí y del mismo hecho de serlo, lo hace delicado e inestable. Algo volátil y destructible. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Creo que sí…

Miré por el ventanal y contemplé los extensos prados cercanos a Ponyville.

-Teniendo en cuenta los hechos, un encontronazo entre las dos antítesis es el resultado de un gran caos; la destrucción del ser. El fenómeno que vi antes de venir aquí es un encuentro entre materia y antimateria; y el resultado es lo que conocemos-murmuré, señalando a la secuencia.

Twilight puso una cara similar a la que puse yo cuando vi la secuencia por primera vez.

-Lo has entendido…-observé.

-Es… es terrible… lo siento tanto, Jake…-musitó la poni.

Esbocé una triste sonrisa y posé mis manos sobre su lomo.

-Esta no es tu desgracia, Twilight… aun así gracias por comprenderme, eres un amor-murmuré, acariciándola de nuevo.

Me levanté y fui al salón-comedor, me puse ante la consola del órgano y me puse a tocar llevado por mis sentimientos; el resultado fue una triste tonada, de graves notas y desconsolados acordes. Hasta Humphreys se sumó y tocamos juntos. Twilight nos observó antes de irse cabizbaja y tan triste como esos asombrosos y extraños seres llamados humanos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Un asidero llamado esperanza**

Tras el infausto descubrimiento no hubo más que tristeza y dolor en mi corazón durante un buen tiempo; me convertí en lo más parecido a un pelele, sin ganas de nada, ni siquiera de trabajar. Las fiestas se volvieron monótonas y aburridas, ya no tocaba de la misma manera, ni la música en la mesa de mezclas ni en el órgano, por lo que empecé a perder clientela sin que me diera importancia siquiera. Los divertidos monólogos del viernes y las entretenidas comedias del miércoles se convirtieron en un cúmulo de verborreas sin sentido, los videojuegos que tanto me gustaban se volvieron arcaicos y repetitivos y cada vez que intentaba escribir algo en el ordenador o en una hoja de papel, acababa mirando a tal con la mirada perdida y las manos caídas. Lo más increíble y excitante que me llegó a pasar en una sola semana fue la quinta desfragmentación del disco duro del ordenador central porque ya le tocaba.

Tanto Twilight y las chicas ponían su cuerpo y alma en elevarme la moral, a mi y a Humphreys, pero nada hizo que nuestra alma se levantase; ni los pastelitos de Pinkie Pie, ni el último modelo para humanos de Rarity, ni la recogida de manzanas con Applejack, ni las últimas acrobacias de Rainbow Dash y ni siquiera el hecho de que Flutterhsy me regalara un gatito hicieron florecer a mi alma marchita. Incluso las conversaciones filosóficas que siempre me gustaba tener con Twilight se convirtieron en parodias.

-Entonces podemos afirmar categóricamente que el ser y la existencia de tanto humanos como ponis pueden estar estrechamente relacionados…

-Igual, ¿por qué no?-murmuré, mirando a las musarañas.

-En ese caso se puede entrever una alteración en ambos conceptos…-lo intentó ella.

Tardé unos pocos segundos en contestar y finalmente dije.

-Sí.

Fue entonces cuando Twilight tiró el libro al suelo y exclamó.

-¡Ya está bien!

Por mi parte la miré sin pena ni gloria.

-¡Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy duro, Jake, pero tienes que superarlo! ¡Nada es lo mismo desde que estás así, nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera nuestras conversaciones tienen sentido! ¡Todas estamos muy preocupadas por ti, Jake, necesitamos que vuelvas a ser el Jake de siempre!-masculló ella.

-Twilight, no sabes bien…

-… lo que es saber que eres el último de tu especie, sí, me lo imagino, debe de ser muy duro, pero no has de dejar que te afecte tanto-insistió ella.

Fue entonces cuando algo dentro de mí se encendió y me enfadé sin venir a cuento, por lo que la contesté.

-¿¡Y cómo se supone que debería de tomármelo en realidad?! ¡Claro, tu estás ahí toda tranquila, tienes la seguridad de que nada malo puede pasarle a tu especie y te justificas a ti misma, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte! ¡Yo, sin embargo, me tengo que contentar al despertarme todas las mañanas y saber que mi especie está al borde de la extinción y yo tengo que cargar con ese hecho! ¡Ésa es la ligera diferencia, Twilight, no al contrario como tú te emperras en ver!

-¿¡Acaso insinúas que me importa un bledo mi mundo?!-me espetó entonces, levantándose.

-¡Puede que el tuyo no, pero el mio sí, y mucho! ¿¡Acaso harías algo si estuviera en tus manos la salvación de una especie que nada tiene que ver con la tuya!? ¡Seguro que no!

-¡Pues ahí te equivocas de cabo a rabo, puesto que sí me importaría y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para tratar de mantener esa especie! ¡Eres un ingrato y piensas que ahora mismo no hay nada más que tú en medio de algo que nos incumbe a todos, te estás comportando como un auténtico idiota!-exclamó Twilight.

Yo quise replicar, pero la poni me apartó de un ligero cabezazo y se fue de la biblioteca dando un portazo; yo, por mi parte, me dejé caer en el sillón, más hundido que antes aún.

Twilight se fue de allí con lágrimas en los ojos y pensando con fuerza.

-Jake, eres un autentico idiota…

Después es esa acalorada discusión con la poni me volví incluso algo más apático y gruñón de lo que solía ser antes y empecé a volverme un tanto intratable; incluso descuidé el trabajo. Un miércoles, a punto de abrir el night-club, me sentía plof en todos los sentidos; y no sólo por el hecho de mi especie, sino que ésta vez por todo. Sentía que nada tenia sentido, tenia ganas de enviarlo todo al diablo y acabar de una vez con tanto sufrimiento que no hacia mas que ahogarme y volverme tonto por momentos. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, la cola de entrada y se había formado.

-Hola ¿podemos pasar o todavía lo están preparando todo?-inquirió un poni con piel de color café y crin clara.

Le miré por un momento cual señal de tráfico mal colocada y finalmente dije.

-Hoy no abrimos por insuficiencia de ánimo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no abrimos, lo siento-añadí, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Tan sólo di cuatro pasos cuando volvieron a llamar al timbre, ésta vez me cabreé y exclamé, mientras abría.

-¡He dicho que hoy no abri… mos!-musité, al ver quien era.

La princesa Celestia me miraba imperturbable, como esperando la repuesta inmediata de una pregunta que ni hacia falta formular; la dejé pasar y fuimos al salón, donde hablamos.

-Hace poco que mi alumna Twilight Sparkle me escribió contándome tu estado de ánimo y lo que había pasado; comprendo tu aflicción, pero te reitero lo mismo que Twilight. No debes dejar que la pena te ahogue.

-Qué fácil es decirlo ¿verdad?-murmuré, cabizbajo.

Celestia me sostuvo la mirada, con una mezcla de severidad y comprensión que empezaron a hacer mella en mi orgullo.

-Jake, si estuviera en tu situación estaría igual de deprimida; pero al contrario que yo, tú posees algo que te puede ayudar-explicó ella.

-¿El que, Celestia? Dímelo, porque nunca antes había buscado una respuesta que me llene por completo-la pedí con fervor.

-Inteligencia, Jake; inteligencia para sobrellevar todo esto con dignidad. Porque eres quizás el humano más listo que tengo el privilegio de conocer.

Me quedé mirándola, con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro; pero cuanto más la miraba, más se minaba mi orgullo. Y la mirada que me echaba me recordaba demasiado a mi madre, que sí que vivía antes de todo esto. No pude más y me eché a llorar por enésima vez, Celestia me abrazó con ternura y porte maternal, yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su regazo. De todas las veces que lloré, ésa fue especial, puesto que nunca antes había tenido lugar donde apoyarme para que me consolaran; las patas de Celestia me proporcionaron una seguridad y protección que nunca antes había experimentado. La figura de mi madre seguía presente durante ese abrazo y por un momento llegué a creer que era a mamá a quien abrazaba; pero la voz dulce y tierna de la princesa de Ecuestria me hacia volver a realidad, aun así la sensación era reconfortante. En cuanto me calmé la hablé.

-Gracias Celestia… y siento haberme portado como un capullo…

-No pasa nada… pero no es conmigo con quien has de disculparte-me recordó entonces.

-Cierto…-dije yo, acordándome de Twilight.

Fui a levantarme cuando la princesa me paró un momento.

-Había venido también para decirte una cosa que creo que te va a gustar.

-Dime…

-Lo que te voy a decir son rumores que han llegado a mis oídos gracias a mis súbditos de más alta alcurnia, ni confirmo ni desmiento nada; parece ser que han visto más humanos en las partes más meridionales de Ecuestria. No sé exactamente donde-anunció entonces para mi infinita alegría.

-Eso… eso es estupendo…-musité, sintiendo la alegría inundándome.

-Ahora ve.

Sin perder más tiempo fui a la biblioteca de Twilight y me la encontré leyendo un libro, al verme me ignoró y siguió a su lectura.

-¿Podemos hablar?-inquirí.

-No sé, tú verás…-masculló ella, con indiferencia.

-Venia a disculparme, no sé por qué me dio ese pronto… me comporté como un capullo y te eché la culpa sin venir a cuento cuando tu no tienes nada que ver con todo esto. Si alguien debe de cargar con algo soy yo, no tú. Lo siento, Twilight-la dije con sinceridad y vehemencia.

La poni fingió más indiferencia, pero finalmente dejó el libro en su regazo y me miró llorosa.

-¿Me perdonas?-la pedí.

-Claro… soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo…

La abracé con una sonrisa y en ese momento una vocecita dijo.

-Bueno, tortolitos, ¿no pensáis separaros?

Miré hacia arriba y vi a lo que parecía una cría de dragón bajando las escaleras.

-¡Spike!-exclamó ella, ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Quién es?-inquirí.

-Es Spike, mi asistente… lo tengo desde que era un huevo de dragón-reveló ella.

-¿Y cómo es que no lo había visto hasta ahora?

-Estaba trabajando en Canterlot, volvió ésta mañana…

-Ah… de cualquier manera, acaba de estar en mi nave la princesa Celestia y adivina lo que me ha contado.

-¿El que?

-¡Según rumores se han avistado más humanos al sur de Ecuestria!

-¡Eso es genial!

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Y ya sé lo que voy a hacer ahora!-añadí.

Usando los robots espía que me quedaban, los reprogramé para que buscaran y encontraran a dichos humanos por todas las áreas posibles de Ecuestria; me llevó un par de días puesto que necesitaba cargar en ellos la cartografía de Ecuestria, cosa que pude arreglar yendo a las archivos cartográficos en Canterlot y digitalizándolos después para luego añadirlos a la base de datos. Una vez que estuvieron listos los lancé a volar en una pequeña fiesta para celebrar tan importante evento, vinieron todas las chicas, las princesas y algunos de mis clientes más regulares.

-Si después de esto logramos establecer contacto con más humanos algo me dice que podemos esperar grandes cosas para la historia de Ecuestria-opinó Celestia.

-No se te escapa ni una, querida-la dije, divertido.

La fiesta no se prolongó demasiado, y en cuanto dio medianoche, eché a volar a los robots, los cuales se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, con sus lucecitas de navegación intermitentes brillando hasta que los perdimos de vista.

-Allá van… espero que puedan encontrarlos…-mascullé, cruzando los dedos.

-Yo también, señorito, yo también…-dijo Humphreys, haciendo lo mismo.

Tan sólo quedaría esperar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Competencia desleal**

Mientras tanto, en una galaxia muy lejana, en una dimensión muy lejana, done toda lógica no tiene mucho sentido, un hombre obeso, de facciones tan redondas como un huevo, bigote puntiagudo, gafas de sol esféricas y un genio que mordía discutía fuertemente con alguien a quien prefería no mostrarse.

-¡Esto es intolerable! ¡No sólo me mangoneas mi plan brillante para conquistar Mobius una vez más, sino que no quieres dar la cara! ¡Exijo que me digas quien eres ahora mismo!

-No tan deprisa, doctor, teniendo en cuenta tu condición física el colesterol lo debe de tener por las nubes, y no es bueno que se estrese tanto…

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

-Dejémoslo correr… pero tengo entendido que usted es un brillante genio… ha hecho mucho por la ingeniera robótica…

-Oh, por supuesto, robots con inteligencia artificial, si no lo ha hecho ningún otro yo soy el único-se agasajó a si mismo el doctor.

-Por eso mismo, necesito de sus vastos conocimientos para que me ayude con ciertos problemas que tengo… a cambio, le daré la llave de un poder sin límites ¿qué me dice, doctor? ¿No tiene usted algún problema por ahí, algo que le moleste especialmente?

Fue entonces cuando el doctor se encendió, literalmente, y finalmente estalló como un loco.

-¡Sonic el erizo, Sonic el erizo! ¡Ese condenado erinaceomorfo siempre me chafa mis planes, estoy harto de él y de todos sus malditos congéneres! ¡Si solo pudiera quitármelo de encima aunque fuera por unas horas ya seria amo y señor de todo Mobius!

-Le comprendo, todos tenemos a alguien que odiar… especialmente cuando se trata de emociones, se creen que sólo ellos pueden tenerlas; de eso nada ¿verdad, doctor? Hagamos que se lo piensen bien… usted puede quitarse de en medio a tan infausto enemigo gracias a mi, y a cambio, me paga mis caprichos. ¿Qué me dice?

El doctor se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, pero enseguida razonó.

-¿Y qué me ofreces para quitarme de en medio a Sonic el erizo?

-Algo que ni usted ni yo seriamos capaces de llegar a pensar que existiría… lo mas parecido a una llave que une dos mundos…-murmuró la misteriosa figura, mostrando un frasquito cuyo contenido dejó fascinado al doctor, el cual dijo enseguida.

-Acepto…

La figura ocultaba su cara tras una larga capucha, pero se le pudo obviar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**Oh, la humanidad**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los robots espía salieron y aun no había rastro alguno de otros humanos por algún lado de Ecuestria; por un lado era de esperar, pero por otro la espera se hacia interminable y la tensión se podía palpar. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y con las ganas que tenia de encontrar a esos supuestos humanos más aun.

-Quizás se precipitó, señorito…-murmuró Humphreys, mientras comíamos un día.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Humphreys?

-Quiero decir que igual se lanzó demasiado pronto; ya lo dijo la princesa Celestia, tan sólo son rumores, ni contrastados ni confirmados…

-Pero rumores al fin y al cabo, y como las leyendas, tienen una base real; piénsalo, Humphreys, si alguien en todo lo largo y ancho de Ecuestria vio realmente a mas humanos, fácilmente los hechos pueden convertirse en rumores-obvié yo, sin perder la esperanza.

-Si usted lo dice, señorito…

Para descargarme un poco de tanta tensión estuve tocando algo movido y con mucha fuerza en el órgano.

/watch?v=SMDEszExris&feature=BFa&list=PL858D162549241041

Los días siguieron pasando, sin noticias ni señales de más humanos; programé los robots para que indicaran donde, cuando y a que hora se diese el hipotético encuentro, y se quedarían alrededor de la zona como referencia. Yo iría a por ellos y peinaría la zona hasta dar con los humanos. Simple y efectivo. Pero parecía que nunca llegaría y eso me quemaba. Hasta que al final pasó; la señal. Comenzó a sonar un jueves por la mañana, yo estaba echando una partida con la Play 3 y Humphreys comenzando a preparar las viandas para la comida; nada mas oírla los dos saltamos cual resorte y echamos a correr hacia el puente de mando, desde donde se estaban recibiendo todos los datos.

-¿¡Dónde, dónde, dónde?!-repetía todo el rato.

-¡Estoy en ello, señorito, estoy en ello!-masculló mi mayordomo, tecleando rápidamente.

Se mostró el mapa de Ecuestria en la pantalla y una enorme señal en plan "está usted aquí" se mostró en un punto específico, un tanto alejado de Ponyville.

-Lo tengo, señorito… al este de las montañas que hay al lado de Los Pegasus, la capital del juego y el cine, hogar de Applewood-masculló mi mayordomo.

-¿Cuánta distancia hay de aquí a allí?

-Aproximadamente son tres días de viaje en tren…

Entrecerré los ojos, pensativo, y finalmente decidí algo.

-Bien, prepara el jeep, salgo en menos de cinco minutos, empaquétame lo necesario y no te dejes nada; ahora vuelvo.

Salí de la nave y me dirigí directamente a casa de Twilight, donde me la encontré practicando su magia.

-¡Twilight, la señal ya llegó, al lado de Los Pegasus!-exclamé, entrando cual elefante en una cacharrería.

-¿¡Los Pegasus?! ¡Pero eso está lejísimos!-masculló la poni.

-Lo sé, voy a ir para allá dentro de nada y por mis propios medios, he pensado en ti como acompañante y representante de la raza poni a los humanos que nos encontremos… ¿te interesaría venir conmigo?-la propuse.

La poni se lo debió de pensar rápidamente, puesto que aceptó de seguido; recogió algunas cosas que se llevaría para el viaje y una vez que estuvo lista, regresamos a la nave, donde Humphreys tenia listo el jeep, un Grand Cherokee que me regaló mi padre para las excursiones al campo; y en ese momento, era lo más parecido a lo que íbamos a hacer, por lo que pensé en él.

-He metido provisiones suficientes para usted y la señorita Sparkle, el equipo y la tienda están en el maletero, he incluido algunos mapas y una brújula-explicó mi mayordomo.

-Buen trabajo, Humphreys, gracias…-agradecí yo.

-El depósito está lleno, creo que hay autonomía suficiente, pero en caso contrario hay otra lata llena bajo la rueda de repuesto-añadió Humphreys.

-Bien… ¿preparada, Twilight?-inquirí.

-Espera, quiero despedirme antes.

El resto de las chicas vinieron enseguida cuando se enteraron de que nos íbamos durante unos días y se despidieron de nosotros como si nos fuéramos a ir al extranjero durante varios años.

-¡No nos olvides, a ninguna!-masculló Pinkie Pie, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Tranquila, Pinkie Pie, que voy a volver…

-¡Pero seguro que pasará mucho tiempo! ¡Te echaré de menos, Twilight Sparkle!-lloró la poni, abrazándola.

-Menuda exagerada… cuídate mucho, Twilight…-le dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Si, y vuelve cuanto antes o a Pinkie Pie le dará un ataque-sugirió Applejack, divertida.

-Y… ten cuidadito con ese humano, no le hagas cosas raras-añadió Spike, con seriedad.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Spike, no digas bobadas!-masculló ella, dándole un collejón y ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡Twilight se sonroja!-exclamó por lo bajo Rarity.

Todas soltaron un silbidito para provocarla, pero ella no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia el coche.

-Nos vamos, Jake-le apremió ella, abriendo la puerta del copiloto con su magia.

-Si, venga.

Subí al coche y comencé a preparar todo antes de partir, entre ello el GPS.

-He cargado la cartografía de Ecuestria en este GPS, nos indicará el camino por lo que no será necesario consultar mucho el mapa para ir para allá-expliqué.

-¿GPS? ¿Qué es un GPS?-inquirió la poni, extrañada.

En ese momento terminé de señalar el destino y éste habló.

-Siga 20 kilómetros y gire a la derecha.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Twilight, asombrada.

-Un GPS te indica la ruta más corta para llegar a un sitio en concreto; normalmente se necesita un satélite en órbita para que localice el receptor, pero tengo instalado en la nave uno de los radares más potentes que llegó a existir en mi mundo, por lo que el radio de acción abarca casi todo el país y consigue suplir al satélite-expliqué.

-Ohm… ¿y con eso lograremos encontrar a los humanos?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? después de todo, necesito saber a donde ir.

Antes de marcharnos nos despedimos con la mano y toqué el claxon antes de abandonar Ponyville; siguiendo el trazado del GPS, seguimos el largo camino de la calzada principal, que tan solo era un camino de tierra molida, dejando nuestras huellas al pasar.

-Jake, una cosa ¿y por qué no vas con tu nave y ya? Sería más rápido y cómodo-obvió Twilight entonces.

-Sí, también lo pensé, pero también pensé por un momento en los humanos; las naves en mi mundo son una realidad, si, pero mayoritariamente, y más una nave como la mía, es más propia del imaginario popular, no sé si me entiendes…-expliqué, subiendo a cuarta marcha.

-¿No están acostumbrados entonces?-resumió la poni.

-Si, algo así…

El viaje no fue muy largo, de hecho la estimación de Humphreys estaba basada en el trayecto del tren, cosa bastante curiosa en Ecuestria, ya que hay máquina de vapor, pero ésta es tirada por ponis; lo vi una vez visitando la estación y no pude contener mi opinión, ya que es simplemente absurdo teniendo una máquina de vapor. Pero para los ponis era lo más normal del mundo y preferí no tocar más el tema. En realidad, en coche no tardamos más de un día y medio, tuvimos que parar por la noche y acampamos en un claro cercano al cañón Ghastly, al lado de una atalaya. Cenamos tranquilamente y tras eso Twilight me estuvo mostrando algunos hechizos que sabia hacer.

-También me sé el hechizo de transformación número siete, cosas pequeñas-añadió.

-¿Y ese como es?-inquirí.

-Mira…

Hizo brillar su cuerno y convirtió un pequeño guijarro en una castaña.

-No está mal, aunque pasa un tanto desapercibido… me gustaría ver algo grande, algo espectacular…-murmuré.

-¿Algo grande? Vale, a ver éste…-murmuró ella, haciendo brillar su cuerno por segunda vez.

Fue entonces cuando el coche se envolvió en un aura brillante y al segundo siguiente se convirtió en una araña gigante.

-¡El coche!-musité.

-Tranquilo, el hechizo es regresivo-me calmó ella, antes de devolverlo a la normalidad.

-Menos mal… me conviertes el coche en araña y hubiéramos tenido que hacer el resto del viaje a pata. Aunque no ha estado nada mal…

-Je, je, y más cosas se hacer…-añadió ella, divertida.

-Puede, pero… ¿sabes contar historias de terror?-inquirí, sacando una linterna.

-Claro, todo el mundo sabe…

-¿Ah, si? En ese caso te voy a contar yo una que me sé, pero adaptada para los ponis… ¿te interesa oírla?-inquirí.

-A ver…

Me puse la linterna bajo la barbilla y comencé a relatarla midiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras y recargando las frases con tecnicismos para hacerlo aun más tétrico; cerca del final me explayé a gusto.

-La pobre poni sabia que en todo momento estaba siendo vigilada y eso le daba mas motivos para salir de ese maldito lugar; apenas podía ver con su pequeña lámpara, el aceite se estaba terminando y la oscuridad de su alrededor era envolvente y atroz. Fue entonces cuando oyó un ruido tras una puerta y por pura precaución apagó la lámpara…

En ese momento me paré y Twilight, temblando, me insistió en seguir.

-¿Qué más, qué pasó?

Esbocé una sonrisita y seguí.

-Se acercó al dintel de ésta para comprobar si había sido su imaginación; entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir una serie de sombras que danzaban a su alrededor, como queriendo confundirla, y oía un ligero pero insistente ruido, como si alguien estrujara papel de celofán en algún lugar no muy lejos de allí. Palpó la madera de la puerta con su sudorosa pata y en ese momento algo hizo fuerza desde el otro lado, rompiendo parte de ésta; vislumbró entonces una fantasmal y monstruosa figura, con la cara deformada y las cuencas de los ojos oscuras y difuminadas. Con una piel reseca y esquelética… un poni surgido del mismísimo infierno…

-Ay, ay…-musitó ella, asustada.

-Corrió y corrió como nunca lo hizo, atravesando la oscuridad; pudo notar como la criatura la seguía e iba tras ella, haciendo sonar unas cadenas a su paso; se escondió tras un armario dentro de un pequeño cuarto oscuro y esperó a que pasase el peligro. Pero la oscuridad era mayor que le miedo y entreabrió un poco las puertas para ver mejor; lo que vio quitaría el aliento a cualquier poni…-murmuré, en voz baja y parando.

-¿Qué vio?-musitó ella, con un hilillo de voz.

-Vio… a un poni… de piel seca y cetrina, con manchas de sangre y costras… sin ojos… y llevaba al cuello una especie de collar del tamaño de un disco de vinilo, del que colgaban las cadenas. El ser daba vueltas, pudo obviar que la estaba buscando y que no cejaría hasta encontrarla y devorarla, quizás, o tal vez matarla; se quedó allí metida, ocupando el espacio del armario, y notando como la oscuridad la engullía poco a poco, disminuyendo su cordura. Creía oír miles de insectos danzando a su alrededor, las paredes se movían como si fueran de gelatina y notaba como algo frio se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda; y entonces, como un débil susurro, algo le dijo que saliera. El pasillo estaba desierto, no se veía a la criatura por ninguna parte y todo parecía en calma; quiso darse la vuelta para abandonar el lugar, pero prefirió no haberlo hecho. Y es que, allí estaba la criatura, lanzándose a su cuello desde la espalda.

En ese momento, Twilight lanzó un grito aterrador y se echó a mis brazos, temblando.

-¡Algo me ha tocado!-musitó.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, mira…-murmuré entonces, al ver de qué se trataba.

Un pequeño ratón de color grisáceo mordisqueaba algunas largas briznas de hierba y éstas se agitaban en dirección hacia donde Twilight estaba sentada.

-¿Ves? Sólo es un inocente ratoncito…

-Me asustó…-murmuró ella, bajándose de mi regazo.

-Eres muy fácil de asustar… me lo apunto…

-Qué gracioso…

Tras eso nos metimos en la tienda para descansar y nos dormimos enseguida.

Al día siguiente retomamos el viaje, en dirección suroeste; el camino era recto y sin apenas curvas, pero a eso de las once de la mañana llegamos a un cruce en el que el GPS nos mandó a la izquierda, pasando por un pequeño desfiladero muy rocoso.

-¿Seguro que podemos pasar por aquí?-inquirió la poni, botando en el asiento debido a la irregularidad del terreno.

-Tranquila, los 4x4 son capaces de trepar montañas-murmuré, con naturalidad.

Twilight me miró alucinada y yo me corregí.

-Metafóricamente hablando, claro… no son cabras.

-Ah…

La salida del angosto cañón confluía en un extenso valle, a mano derecha el cañón se elevaba para formar una larga cordillera que se perdía más allá del horizonte.

-Siga treinta kilómetros hasta el destino-anunció el GPS.

-Mira, dentro de nada llegamos-murmuré, metiendo la quinta.

Tras paliar los treinta kilómetros paré frente a un pequeño sendero rural que se apartaba del camino principal.

-Ha llegado a su destino-dijo el GPS.

-Entonces ¿es aquí?-inquirió la poni.

-Eso parece, pero prefiero acercar el coche todo lo que podamos antes de ponernos a andar-murmuré, metiéndome por el sendero.

Delante de nosotros se extendía parte de la cordillera y su gran altura se echó sobre nosotros, resaltando su rocosa figura; continué por el sendero, subiendo por las faldas de la montaña, colándome por caminos inaccesibles para un coche normal y llegando hasta un pequeño promontorio llano a unos 300 metros de altura. A partir de ahí el sendero desaparecía y con él todo posible camino para el coche, por muy 4x4 que fuera.

-Vale, aquí está el límite-me dije, bajando.

Twilight me imitó y observó el lugar; desde donde estábamos se podía ver todo el valle y el camino principal al fondo, eran unas vistas magníficas.

-Antes de ponernos en marcha voy a llamar al robot espía…-añadí, sacando un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo.

Enseguida el robot se mostró y estuve pasando algunos datos a un pequeño notebook que guardaba para un momento como este; tras eso guardé el robot en el coche y tras coger todo lo demás lo cerré con llave.

-Ahora si, vámonos.

Había una pendiente rocosa no muy inclinada y comenzamos a subir por ella; el camino era un tanto resbaladizo, pero nos atamos entre nosotros mediante una cuerda para evitar resbalones y caídas y continuamos, agarrándonos a las rocas más grandes y sobresalientes, para evitar caer de espaldas. Aprovechábamos los suelos llanos y buscábamos algún resquicio en la pared para poder descansar un poco, ya que la subida era muy fatigosa.

-Jake ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió Twilight, mientras descansábamos.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué me pediste a mi que fuera contigo? Quiero decir… podrías haber ido tu solo para que no se asusten por mi…-pensó ella, en voz alta.

-Al contrario Twilight, si te he traído es por eso mismo que acabas de decir; de todos los ponis que conozco tu eres quizás la más dulce y amigable de todas. De esa forma, puedo mostrarte a ti y a tu especie como una raza pacifica y tan inteligente como nosotros-expliqué, sin tapujos.

-¿En serio crees eso? ¿Soy dulce?-inquirió ella, ligeramente ruborizada.

-Oh, ya lo creo, eres adorable… muy buena chica, ya lo creo…-afirmé, con una sonrisa.

Twilight trató de ocultar un incipiente sonrojo y apartó la vista, sin que Jake le viera.

Tras el descanso seguimos subiendo la ladera, pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil debido a la inclinación de la pendiente; mas de una vez estuvimos a punto de caer rodando. Yo siempre miraba hacia delante y en dirección a las cornisas, por lo que sólo lo vio Twilight.

-¡Jake! ¡Hay una abertura en la roca un poco más adelante hacia la derecha!-exclamó.

Giré la cabeza y pude verlo, pero el problema es que en esa parte la pendiente estaba demasiado inclinada y levemente erosionada, por lo que poner un pie allí seria imposible.

-¡No podríamos pasar ni aunque quisiéramos! ¿Tienes algún hechizo levitatorio?-inquirí.

-¡Creo que si! ¡Espera!-exclamó la poni, antes de hacer brillar su cuerno.

Al punto, un aura morada me cubrió y los dos salimos volando hasta el pequeño saliente previo a la abertura, la cual era casi menos que un estrecho pasillito por el que yo cabía si metía tripa.

-¿Crees que podrás pasar?-inquirí.

-Si voy de lado puede que si… pasa tu primero.

Metí tripa todo lo que pude y anduve de lado para poder pasar al otro lado, una ancha abertura en la roca que formaba una especie de pasillito mucho mas ancho y con paredes de piedra; Twilight pudo pasar de pura chiripa, andando de lado como en los antiguos dibujos egipcios. No pude evitar soltar una risotada.

-Sí, muy gracioso tú… encima ahora tengo raspones…-masculló la poni, dolorida.

-Espera, tengo algo-dije, rebuscando en la mochila.

Con un poco de agua oxigenada le limpié los raspones y luego le di un poco de pomada para las rozaduras.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… gracias, Jake…-agradeció ella, con una sonrisita tímida.

La acaricie la crin y seguimos buscando algún rastro o indicio que nos llevara hasta los humanos; en ese momento, oí un ruido seco y vi varios guijarros cayendo por una de las lomas.

-Quieta-la dije, parándome de golpe.

Me quedé estático, escudriñando el frente y escuchando con atención; una leve brisa provenía del este, pero las paredes hacían de cortina y tan solo pasaba por encima de nuestras cabezas.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-inquirí, en voz alta.

Nadie contestó, por lo que seguí.

-¡Si hay alguien por ahí que sea humano que salga, por favor! ¡Venimos a buscarles! ¡Sabemos que están por aquí! ¡No hay nada que temer!

Mis palabras resonaron por toda la zona, haciendo incluso eco; escuchamos el viento tronar sobre nuestras cabezas y nada más.

-Igual el viento empujó los guijarros, son pequeños…-propuso Twilight.

-Puede…-suspiré, empezando a dudar.

La poni me vio y entonces reaccionó.

-No desistas, estamos aquí, por lo que tenemos probabilidades de encontrarlos; ánimo…

Asentí con la cabeza y continuamos por el "pasillo" hasta llegar a un claro, mucho más ancho y con varios accesos a lo que parecía cuevas.

-Mira, cuevas, pueden ser un buen sitio para vivir…-sugerí.

-Podemos comprobarlas entre los dos…

-Puede, pero prefiero que no te separes de mí… por si acaso, empecemos con esa-indiqué.

Nos acercamos a la entrada de la gruta e hice otro llamado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Mi voz resonó por las paredes y se perdió entre la oscuridad del fondo; lo volví a intentar.

-¿Hola? No tengan miedo, soy humano… ¿hola? ¡Eco!

-¿Eco?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Sí ¿no sabes lo que es el eco?

-Claro que lo sé, pero ¿a que he venido eso de decir eco?-se rectificó ella.

-Una costumbre, para comprobar la acústica del lugar… y como llamado también-añadí.

Antes de entrar Twilight preparó su cuerno y lo hizo brillar, sirviéndose como potente fuente de luz; por mi parte, saqué la linterna gorda y la encendí, sin alumbrar tanto como el cuerno de Twilight. Estuvimos revisando la cueva entera en busca de alguien o algo que demostrara actividad humana, pero en esa cueva no hubo resultados y nos pasamos a la siguiente; repetimos el procedimiento en todas, pero en ninguna había nada ni nadie.

-Mierda…-musité por lo bajo, frustrado.

Twilight me miró, preocupada, pero en ese momento abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un gritito.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí!

Me di la vuelta hacia donde miraba y vi una figura humanoide, antes de desaparecer tras unas rocas elevadas.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No, espera, no te vayas!-musité, implorante.

En ese momento Twilight usó su magia una vez más y nos subió al promontorio, ya allí vi a la figura correr en dirección contraria; definitivamente era un humano.

-¡Un momento, espera!-exclamé, echando a correr.

No lo perdí de vista en ningún momento hasta que finalmente pasó al lado de una roca muy grande y ésta lo ocultó; tan emocionado estaba con alcanzarla, que no tomé precauciones al pasar al lado de la roca y en menos de cinco segundos recibí un fuerte golpe en la tabla del pecho que me tumbó y vi como mi agresor se abalanzaba sobre mi, envuelto en harapos. Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que se trataba de una chica, la cual al verme se paró de golpe.

-¿¡Eh?!-masculló ella.

-¡Ah!-hice lo propio yo.

La chica tendría mas o menos mi edad, veinte años, era morena, de ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante; su cara era redonda y el pelo le cubría parte de una recta frente, sus facciones eran muy femeninas y le daban un aspecto encantador, a pesar de estar bastante sucia. Los dos nos miramos fijamente, sin hablar.

-¡Jake!-oí entonces a Twilight, la cual se abalanzó sobre la chica cual gacela rabiosa.

-¡No Twilight, espera!-exclamé, levantándome.

Las separé a las dos y la chica se levantó, exclamando.

-¡Aléjate de mi, animalucho rabioso!

-¡Eh, mide tus palabras chica, esto no es ningún animalucho rabioso, es un poni, y con mucho mas sentido común e inteligencia que cincuenta humanos juntos!-repliqué, molesto.

La chica me miró extrañada por haberla defendido y hablé.

-Menos mal… empezaba a pensar que no había nadie, los rumores no mentían… es estupendo, hacia meses que no veía a nadie humano…

-Ni nosotros, es la primera vez…

-¿Vosotros? ¿Sois mas?-obvié.

-Sí, soy yo junto con mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano pequeño y mi hermana pequeña… me llamo Lindsay.

-Jake-me presenté yo, dándola dos besos.

Lindsay se quedó mirando al poni, por lo que la presenté.

-Ah, si, ésta es Twilight Sparkle, una de los tantos ponis que pueblan esta tierra llamada Ecuestria; aquí los ponis son seres tan inteligentes como nosotros, capaces de hablar y socializar.

-Ya, tranquilo, no es el primero que veo…-me calmó ella.

-Ah, bien…

-Ven conmigo, te presentaré a mi familia.

La seguimos hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva, donde un hombre cincuentón junto con un niño de ocho años montaban una pequeña improvisada tienda con trapos varios y palos. El hombre, al verme, extendió los brazos y exclamó.

-¡Oh, oh, la humanidad, la humanidad!

Y tras eso me abrazó con efusividad, repitiendo la frase constantemente.

-Si, si, yo también me alegro de verle… y tranquilo, que parece usted Herbert Morrison-le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo con ganas.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y exclamó, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Un hombre con sentido del humor, si señor! ¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¡Lindsay, ya tienes con quien casaste!-dijo entonces.

-¡Papá!-masculló la aludida, subiéndole los colores.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo amigo, que todavía ni nos conocemos…-le dije.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Me llamo Robert Davidson, ésta es mi familia! ¡Ella es Lindsay y éste grandullón de aquí es Hilbert! ¡Mi mujer y mi hija están dentro! ¡Martha! ¡Sal, que ha aparecido un muchacho!-gritó el hombre hacia la cueva.

-¡Virgen santísima, mis oraciones han sido escuchadas!-exclamó la voz de una mujer, antes de salir, para mi eterna sorpresa, con un potrillo de menos de dos años en sus brazos.

Twilight se quedó a cuadros y en cuanto la vio, saltó.

-¿¡Pero que hace?! ¡No lo lleve en brazos o tardará mas en aprender a caminar! ¡Déjelo en el suelo!

-Twilight, tranquila…-traté de calmarla.

-¡Apenas tiene dos años, ya tendría que estar trotando!

-Perdone, señor Davidson… ¿Qué hace su mujer con una potrilla?-inquirí, extrañadísimo.

-¡Mi mujer y mi hija!-exclamó el aludido, pasando una mano por el hombro de Martha.

-¿¡Perdón?!-musité.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló Twilight, con una mezcla de indignación e incredulidad.

-No os asustéis, nos la encontramos hace ya varias semanas abandonada y desamparada cerca de la loma norte, nosotros la adoptamos… estaba desnutrida y muy cansada…-explicó Lindsay.

-Ah, ya veo…

-¡Muy loable, no lo dudo, pero un poni no puede ser educado por humanos!-exclamó la poni, quitándole a la potrilla de los brazos de Martha con su magia.

-Espera un momento, Twilight, todo eso se puede hablar…

En ese momento, la potrilla comenzó a llorar, llamando a su madre; Twilight se vio obligada a devolvérselo a Martha, y de nuevo en sus brazos, la potrilla se calmó de golpe. Twilight se sentía desbordada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que decidí mediar un poco en la situación, poniendo al corriente a la familia Davidson. Les conté casi todo, omitiendo que nuestro mundo ya no existía, claro; eso lo dejaría para después.

-Tengo sitio de sobra en mi nave y me he propuesto a juntar tantos humanos como sean posible… si les parece bien pueden venir con nosotros a Ponyville…

-Espera, espera, dices que tienes una nave entera a tu disposición con duchas-me paró en ese momento Lindsay.

-Eh… si.

-Y jabón.

-Ajá.

-Y agua caliente.

-Mínimo…

-Y sales de frutas.

-Eh… sí, creo que si…

-¿¡Pues a que estamos esperando?! ¿¡Sabes lo que llevo sin lavarme?! ¡Parezco un indígena del Amazonas!-chilló la chica, como loca.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos.

Recogieron sus escasas cosas y regresamos al coche, donde todos cabíamos algo justos, aunque Hilbert y la potrilla fueron perfectamente cómodos en el regazo de Lindsay y Martha. El viaje de vuelta duró un poco menos puesto que le di un poco mas de caña al coche y a eso de las once de la noche regresamos al pueblo; toqué el claxon para avisar de nuestra llegada y varios ponis que aun quedaban despiertos a esas horas salieron a recibirnos. Se mostraron bastante impresionados ante la llegada de mas humanos, parecía que se habían acostumbrado solo a mi presencia y nada más; pero más impresionados se mostraron aun cuando vieron que llevaban con ellos a una potrilla. Muchos expresaron su desacuerdo ante esa situación, pero les pedí un poco de tiempo para que se adaptaran y luego hablaríamos sobre ese tema. Los cinco se metieron de cabeza a la ducha tras elegir una habitación y no salieron hasta tres cuartos de hora después; mientras tanto, yo hablaba con Twilight.

-¡Has de entender que una pequeña potrilla no puede ser educada por otra raza que nada tiene que ver! ¡Es discordante, no tiene sentido, esa potrilla necesito unos padres ponis!-insistía ella.

-Pero ella les quiere, ya lo has visto; además, dudo que quieran separarse de ella ahora-supuse.

-¡Aun así no tiene sentido, Jake! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?!-masculló ella.

-Yo creo que tanto tu como los vecinos lo estáis enfocando erróneamente, yo creo que con un poco de amor podría…-quise decir, pero lo que vi saliendo tras las puertas me dejó mudo.

Lindsay estaba completamente limpia y por ello se la veía muy diferente; su pelo, antes sucio y desaliñado, relucía con la luz de las lámparas y ahora estaba liso, cayéndole hasta los hombros. Su cara refulgía tanto como el pelo y su mirada transmitía más confianza y seguridad; iba vestida con un camisón blanco y nada más.

-Uauh…-mascullé.

-Me siento liberada… he vuelto a nacer, gracias Jake-me dijo ella, abrazándome.

-De… nada…-murmuré.

No vi apenas como Twilight miraba a Lindsay con una extraña mirada, como si la incomodara; una vez que Robert y Martha estuvieron listos, les llevé a mi despacho y les estuve hablando acerca de la impactante verdad acerca de nuestro mundo. Se lo tomaron igual que yo y estuvieron llorando un buen rato hasta que finalmente se calmaron.

-¿Y que hacemos? No tenemos a donde ir, todo lo que teníamos ya no está…-musitó Martha.

-Lo sé… yo he pensado en asentarme aquí, tengo un monopolio que me da bastantes beneficios y ya me acostumbrado a los ponis. Pensé en reunir a todos los humanos posibles para hablar con la princesa Celestia, la gobernanta de Ecuestria, y pedirla formalmente que nos acoja aquí, en su mundo. Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes-expliqué.

-No sé, suena todo tan irreal…-murmuró Robert.

-Lo sé, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse; son una raza maravillosa, sin apenas conflictos y en permanente paz y armonía, no saben cuanto les envidio. Y lo menos que podemos hacer si vamos a quedarnos, es respetarles y adaptarnos a ellos y no al revés; no se si compartirán mi opinión…

-Claro que sí, pero… ¿Cómo nos ganaremos la vida? ¿y que hay de los niños?-inquirió Martha.

-Y la niña-añadió Robert.

-Eh, bueno… ¿ustedes a que se dedicaban antes del desastre?-inquirí.

-Yo era contable-reveló el padre.

-Y yo enfermera-añadió ella.

-En ese caso pueden volverlo a intentar aquí en el pueblo, hay muchos negocios sin contable y usted puede trabajar en el hospital-sugerí entonces.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Lindsay, con pintas de haber escuchado todo, incluyendo como nuestro bello mundo se fue al infierno; y al cosa se confirmó cuando salió disparada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lindsay…-mascullé, poniéndome en pie y yendo a por ella.

Me la encontré al lado de la entrada, sentada en el suelo y ocultando su cara entre las piernas; me puse a su lado y la hablé.

-Siento que te hayas enterado así…

Ella siguió llorando, sin hablarme.

-Llora, llora todo lo que puedas, suéltalo… lo necesitas…-la animé.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró, con semblante lloroso.

-Lo hemos perdido todo… todo… lo que somos y lo que fuimos… mis amigos, el resto de mi familia… todo-musitó.

-Sí… no pasa ni un solo día sin que me acuerde de mi familia, amigos, mis cosas, todo. Pensar que nada de eso existe ya me sigue poniendo la piel de gallina. Pero tenemos mucha suerte; nosotros seguimos vivos. Nosotros podemos afirmar que una vez existió un lugar que, a pesar de sus contras, era un lugar maravilloso. Un planeta llamado tierra y una especie de seres vivos llamados humanos. Nosotros tenemos aun el recuerdo, y eso es lo importante; y ahora que te he encontrado a ti y a tu familia puedo sentirme un poco mas vivo.

Lindsay me miró, con los ojos aun rasgados por las lágrimas.

-Entonces… te alegras de haberme encontrado.

-Enormemente… antes pensaba que yo y Humphreys éramos los últimos humanos vivos… y no sabes bien lo mal que estuve durante un buen tiempo, que te lo diga Twilight. Cuando supe que alguien os había visto, un halo de esperanza brotó en mi pecho y me propuse encontraros; y ahora que estáis aquí es cuando mas realizado me siento. Ya no estoy solo.

-¿Antes estabas solo?

-Bueno, no del todo; tenía a Humphreys conmigo y a un grupo de seis ponis que hicieron todo por animarme. A ellas gracias también doy. Son estupendas, todas-aseguré, con vehemencia.

Lindsay me miró y por un momento apartó la mirada, pero yo le ofrecí mi mano.

-¿Quieres acompañarme en la rescritura de la historia?

Ella no se lo pensó mucho y finalmente la levanté del suelo.

-Vale… rescribamos la historia-aceptó.

Los dos entramos en la nave, regresando con los demás; y ésta vez, menos solos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Inseguridad (POV Twilight)**

Desde que regresamos Jake y yo de la búsqueda de los humanos me sentía muy pasiva; por alguna extraña razón no tenía ganas de nada, y todo empezó después de ver a Jake hablando con Lindsay fuera de la nave. Les vi entrando de nuevo y pude observar como ella tomaba débilmente de la mano a Jake; desde entonces algo dentro de mí se apagó como una vela casi consumida. Y lo peor era que cada vez que los veía juntos podía sentir como se me revolvían las entrañas. Y cada vez más, puesto que Jake pasaba más tiempo con ella que conmigo; en su afán de enseñarle todo acerca de nuestra raza, olvidaba nuestras conversaciones y nunca tenia tiempo de casi nada, y menos por la noche, puesto que era cuando trabajaba.

Una noche que decidimos ir a la discoteca, les vi bailando juntos y apenas lo pude soportar, tuve que salir de allí, encerrándome en la biblioteca de su padre, donde solíamos pasar las horas muertas hablando de todo y hasta filosofando.

No comprendía del todo que era lo que me pasaba, por lo que decidí consultar a mis amigas; visité primero a Applejack, la cual se encontraba recolectado sus manzanas.

-Hola Twilight… ¿a que viene esa cara, cielo?-inquirió ella, al verla tan cabizbaja.

-Hola, Applejack… estoy tan confundida, no sé que pensar…

Mi amiga dio una última patada al árbol más cercano y se puso a mi lado.

-Te escucho, cielo.

-Verás, hace poco que Jake y yo ya no estamos tan unidos como antes… ahora pasa más tiempo con Lindsay y a mí apenas me hace caso; yo comprendo que quiera pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo él ansiaba tener contacto con mas miembros de su especie, pero… siento algo raro cada vez que los veo juntos y… no sé que pensar-expliqué con detalle.

Miré a mi amiga buscando una respuesta satisfactoria y se me quedó mirando, con un deje de obviedad, como si la cosa fuera muy sencilla.

-Ay, mi querida Twilight… en realidad es bien sencillo…-me dijo ella.

-¿Y que es?-inquirí, ansiosa de una respuesta.

Applejack fue a hablar cuando en ese momento oyeron un grito proveniente del granero, donde las cosas se habían torcido un poco: un cargamento de manzanas se había desperdigado frente al granero y tanto Big Macintosh como la abuela Smith se afanaban por recogerlas todas. Applejack fue a ayudar, pero antes de irse me dijo.

-En realidad todo eso es muy sencillo, pero creo que deberías de descubrirlo por ti misma… te dejo cielo, piensa bien lo que te he dicho.

La vi alejarse en dirección al granero, tratando de descubrir algo que ni siquiera comprendía; como ella estaba ocupada decidí ir a visitar a Rainbow Dash. La encontré practicando sus acrobacias cerca de allí, en el parque del pueblo; en cuanto me vio aterrizó a mi lado y me saludó.

-¡Hola Twilight! Vaya, menuda cara mas larga…

-¿Podemos hablar?-inquirí.

-¡Claro guapa, cuéntame!

Le expliqué lo mismo que a Applejack y ella me dedicó una graciosa y hasta irónica sonrisa.

-Oh, Twilight, no comprendo que todavía no lo veas…-murmuró, divertida.

-¿El qué? Applejack dijo lo mismo, dime a que te refieres…-la pedí.

Rainbow fue a contestar cuando en ese momento oímos un trueno sobre nuestras cabezas y miramos al cielo; varias nubes grises y compactas comenzaban a soltar agua.

-¡Venga ya, esto no estaba programado!-masculló la pegaso, contrariada.

Comenzó entonces a llover a mares y a tronar con fuerza.

-¡Esto huele a cagada por parte de los de la factoría! ¡Lo siento Twilight, pero voy a estar ocupada!-masculló ella, alzando el vuelo.

-¡No, espera, dime que es lo que me pasa!-exclamé yo, pero ella ya había alzado el vuelo.

Tuve que correr para no empaparme mas aun, corrí hasta pasar al lado de la boutique de Rarity y entré como una exhalación; mi amiga estaba cosiendo y me miró fijamente.

-Lo siento por entrar así, pero es que afuera cae un diluvio.

-Que me vas a contar, cielo, anda pasa, sécate esos pelos-me indicó.

Me dejó caer una toalla sobre mi cabeza con su magia y me sequé. Me senté a su lado y le expliqué lo que me pasaba, al igual que las demás esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

-Normal que Applejack y Rainbow te dijeran eso, cariño… es cierto que es mejor que lo descubras por ti misma, pero hay veces que un poni necesita un ligero empujoncito ¿verdad?-inquirió ella, guiñándome un ojo.

Yo la miré extrañada y mientras aseguraba un par de dobladillos me dijo.

-Veamos… dices que cada vez que los ves juntos sientes como si algo se revolviera dentro de ti… ¿has pensado por un momento que puede ser que sientas algo especial por Jake?

Fue entonces cuando una chispa chascó dentro de mí y entonces lo vi clarísimo.

-Estoy celosa…-admití, un poco cortada.

-Eso es, cariño… aunque te comprendo, Jake es muy apuesto a pesar de ser un humano… si fuera un semental sería guapísimo-se dijo Rarity, muy convencida.

-Sí… pero sé que seria imposible que él llegara a sentir algo por mi, después de todo yo soy un poni y él… un humano-murmuré, frustrada-y además tiene a Lindsay-añadí mentalmente justo después.

Rarity esbozó una tierna sonrisa y me habló.

-Pues por eso mismo deberías decírselo, cariño; el no ya lo tienes, pero es mejor que él lo sepa. Aunque no te corresponda él puede seguir siendo tu amigo.

Tragué saliva, no muy convencida; pero al final Rarity me convenció y me comprometí a confesar mis sentimientos a Jake.

Sin embargo, prometerlo es más fácil que llegar a hacerlo; siempre que reunía el valor suficiente para hablar con el sin tener que tartamudear demasiado ocurría algo imprevisto y nos acababan cortando. A veces por Humphreys, otras veces por el trabajo, y otras veces (las que mas odiaba) por Lindsay.

Tuve muchas oportunidades, claro, pero la mayoría de las veces me faltaba valor y lo dejaba para otra ocasión; incluso tuve miles de ellas cuando Jake me llevó consigo, ya que había detectado mas presencia de humanos en la otra punta de Ecuestria, pero ni siquiera pude o me atreví a aprovechar esas maravillosas oportunidades. Hicimos un total de tres viajes más, en los que encontramos a un ruso (según Jake), una pareja de ancianos ingleses y otra familia más compuesta por los padres y tres hijos mayores; el ruso se llamaba Andrey Ivanov, fue bastante problemático ya que comunicarnos con él era bastante complicado, pero al final pudo aprender nuestro idioma aunque con un marcado acento ruso. La pareja de ancianos se llamaban Alfred y Winona Waterbury y la familia, según nos conto, era de Alemania, con unos nombres muy raros y casi impronunciables para nosotros los ponis.

Pero yo ya estaba harta de posponer mis oportunidades, por lo que una noche me decidí y me armé de valor; me dirigí a la nave de Jake para hablar con él y confesarme, pero antes de entrar vi que estaba saliendo con Lindsay y por alguna extraña razón, decidí esconderme para escucharles.

-Es estupendo… gracias a ti todos nos estamos rencontrando poco a poco; es como si la humanidad volviera a nacer…-decía Lindsay.

-Si, lo sé, se siente esperanzador…-afirmó Jake-aunque recuerda que nosotros no somos la mayoría ¿vale? Esta es tierra de ponis, no de humanos, hemos de respetarles; nos han acogido con todo su cariño y por ende hemos de pagarles con la misma moneda-añadió después.

Si he de argumentar por que me enamoré de Jake, ésa podía ser perfectamente una buena opción; era tan considerado y bueno…

-Tienes toda la razón… eres tan bueno y justo, Jake…-le dijo Lindsay, acercándose a él.

-Bueno, es lo mínimo ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando ella se acercó un poco más a él; ninguno de los dos habló y se acabaron fundiendo en un prolongado beso que me rasgó el alma. Finalmente entraron dentro de la nave de nuevo y yo salí de mi escondite, con el corazón roto; ya no tenía ganas de nada, por lo que volví a casa mas descorazonada que nunca. No cené, tan solo me metí directamente en la cama, para llorar mis penas en la almohada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Como una bala (POV Rainbow)**

Esa mañana estaba transcurriendo con mucha normalidad, la factoría había programado un día despejado por lo que para antes de mediodía todo el cielo debía de estar limpio y sin un solo cirrocúmulo; no supuso ningún problema y en menos de cinco minutos dejé el cielo limpito como una patena, sin una sola nube.

-¡Hecho!-exclamé, haciendo una pirueta.

Fui a descansar al parque cuando, de camino, me pareció ver algo entre varios arbustos, como un bulto azul; aterricé a su lado y examiné el bulto, le di una vuelta y para mi eterna sorpresa me encontré con lo que parecía un erizo mucho más grande de lo habitual, de color azul. Tenía la panza de un color carne mas claro y tenia en sus pies unas zapatillas rojas, las pude identificar ya que era lo que casi siempre calzaba Jake; tenia varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiera revolcado en un zarzal.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pensé.

Por hacer algo por él decidí llevarlo a Fluttershy, ya que entendía mejor que yo acerca de animales.

-Jamás había visto a un erizo tan grande… y menos de color azul y con zapatillas rojas-añadió ella, tan sorprendida como yo, mientras le trataba las heridas.

-¿Cómo está?-inquirí.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero ya le está bajando… en cuanto a los arañazos, le he limpiado y desinfectado todos los cortes, me faltan vendarlos, échame una mano-me pidió mi amiga.

La ayudé encantada y entre las dos terminamos enseguida; en ese momento el erizo se movió y abrió unos grandes ojos de color verde.

-Ergh… ¿Dónde estoy?-masculló entonces.

-¡Habla!-exclamó Fluttershy.

El erizo se reincorporó y nos miró, extrañado.

-¿Esto que es? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo, no temas, Rainbow te encontró herido y te trajo a mi casa… me llamo Fluttershy.

-Y yo Rainbow Dash… ¿Qué hacías tirado en el suelo? Te encontré cerca del parque.

-Yo… apenas recuerdo… lo único que recuerdo es que estaba luchando contra ese malnacido de Robotnik junto con mis amigos, cuando de repente hubo una especie de explosión… todo se volvió blanco y me desmayé-explicó el erizo.

Ni Fluttershy ni yo nos enteramos de nada, aunque supusimos que aun andaba algo desubicado; fue entonces cuando se puso en pie de un salto.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, gracias por los cuidados, adiós-dijo entonces.

-No, espera, aun no estás del todo curado, tienes que reposar-le dijo Fluttershy.

-Además, no sabemos ni como te llamas… que desconsiderado-añadí yo, algo molesta por su actitud.

Fue entonces cuando el erizo me miró de reojo y dijo.

-Soy Sonic… encantado, señoritas.

Y tras eso, en un visto y no visto, desapareció de nuestra vista, dejando detrás de si una estela de color azul; yo me quedé alucinada y finalmente estallé.

-¡Pero bueno, que maleducado! ¡Te voy a dar yo eso de dejarnos plantadas!

Y tras eso salí corriendo tras él, para hacerle volver aunque fuera tirándole de esas orejitas picudas que tenia; no tardé mucho en alcanzarle, corría una barbaridad, pero no era comparable a mi velocidad.

-¡Alto ahí, tu vuelves a casa de Fluttershy pero ya!-le dije.

-¡Vaya, vaya, si resulta que eres rápida! ¡Veamos de lo que eres capaz!-exclamó Sonic, acelerando.

-¿¡Pero tu sabes quien soy yo, erizo antropomorfo?! ¡Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida de Ecuestria!-le espeté, mas enfadada aun.

-¿De veras? ¡Vamos a comprobarlo entonces!-exclamó Sonic, pegando un acelerón.

-¡Pequeño impertinente, vas a saber lo que es bueno!-grité.

Me puse a su altura y entramos en el pueblo; yo hubiera preferido evitarlo, pero el erizo iba por donde quería, por lo que no me podía alejar o pensaría que me estaba rajando, por lo que me pegué a él todo lo que pude. Entramos por Sweet Apple Acres, peinando todos los árboles colindantes; al pasar por el granero vi fugazmente a Applejack, la cual se quedó alucinada, pero la oí gritar antes de irnos.

-¡Mis manzanas, gamberros!

Luego enfilamos la calle principal, pasando por la plaza y el ayuntamiento, donde la alcaldesa salía de éste con varios papeles en su grupa; al pasar a su lado, los papeles salieron volando y ella acabó por los suelos.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?!-masculló.

Un poco más adelante pasamos al lado de la biblioteca de Twilight, la cual estaba saliendo en ese momento con una cara muy larga, lo cual me preocupó, pero no tenia tiempo en ese momento para pararme y hablar; la rozamos al pasar y también acabó por los suelos, con su liso peinado arruinado.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado?!-musitó, mareada.

Continuamos calle arriba, pasando al lado de la boutique de Rarity, la cual salía con varios vestidos listos para entregar; la rozamos y pasó lo mismo, sólo que los vestidos salieron volando y se colaron en los tejados cercanos.

-¡Mis vestidos! ¡Mi peinado! ¡Gamberros!

-Lo siento, Rarity-me dije a mi misma.

Un poco más adelante pasamos al lado del Sugarcube Corner, del cual estaba saliendo Pinkie Pie con unos cuantos pastelillos y dulces para repartir; la bandeja salió volando y todos los pastelillos se echaron a perder, algunos cayeron sobre la poni rosada, la cual acabó en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un huracán?

Continuamos hasta llegar al otro lado del pueblo, justo al lado de la nave de Jake, el cual estaba saliendo de ella y, por la cara que llevaba, se acababa de levantar.

-¡Buen día, Ecuestria! ¡Ilumíname mi mañana!

Justo entonces pasamos a su lado y le hicimos rodar cual peonza; no tuve tiempo de ver más puesto que la carrera seguía, pero le pude oír decir.

-¡No hacia falta tanto meneo!

Continuamos un poco más, pero vi que Sonic no variaba el rumbo y se dirigía directamente al bosque Everfree.

-¡No, espera, al bosque Everfree no, es muy peligroso!-exclamé.

-¡Sí, claro, para que tu aproveches para adelantarme, vas lista!-me espetó él, acelerando aun más y pasándome.

-¡Menudo idiota!-mascullé, yendo tras él.

Nos metimos de lleno en el oscuro bosque, pero eso no parecía parar a Sonic, el cual iba sorteando todos los obstáculos; nunca me había adentrado tanto en el bosque, pero íbamos a tal velocidad que apenas podía distinguir donde nos encontrábamos. Hasta que al final llegamos a lo más profundo del bosque, donde se decía que moraban varios dragones incluso.

-¡Eres muy lenta!-exclamó el erizo azul, sin ver lo que tenia delante.

-¡No, para, el dragón!-exclamé.

Pero fue demasiado tarde y Sonic le acabó dando un fortísimo cabezazo en su enorme panza; el dragón, violeta y de ojos azules cabeceó y estuvo dando bocanadas, tratando de respirar.

-¿¡Que has hecho?! ¡Lo has cabreado!-mascullé, asustada.

-¡No me digas que te asustas por un simple dragón! ¡Que venga, que venga!-le animó él.

-¡Estás loco, nos matarás a los dos!

Aun así, Sonic me ignoró y miró fijamente al dragón, el cual le fulminó con la mirada y trató de golpearle con un puño, pero en un visto y no visto, se movió como un rayo y de repente de convirtió en una esfera azulada que golpeó repetidamente al dragón desde todos los ángulos posibles: en la cabeza, en el tórax, en el lomo, en la panza… Su velocidad era apabullante, era imposible seguirle el ritmo; una vez que paró se quedó de pie y de brazos cruzados, mirando al dragón.

-¿¡Quieres continuar?!-le espetó.

El aludido soltó un enorme rugido y acto seguido atacó con un poderoso lanzallamas.

-¡Sonic, cuidado!-grité.

Aun así, el erizo azulado se lanzó cual jabato y volvió a convertirse en una esfera sónica, partiendo la columna de fuego en dos como si fuera queso gruyere y golpeando en la boca al dragón, el cual se mordió la lengua.

-¡Vamos, un paso adelante!-exclamó Sonic.

Entonces el dragón hizo algo que ni y ni él nos esperábamos, latigó su cola y golpeó con fuerza a Sonic en la frente, lanzándolo hacia atrás; fue entonces cuando me vio, no supe bien que hacer, Sonic no se movía y podía verle una brecha sangrante en su frente. El dragón me fulminó con la mirada y no me lo pensé mucho, cargué con Sonic y hui de esa furia con alas y lanzallamas incorporado; alcé el vuelo y volé todo lo rápido que pude para dejarlo atrás cuanto antes. Atravesé en línea recta el bosque Everfree hasta que no pude más y tuve que pararme, ya que estaba agotada; dejé a Sonic en el suelo y vi como estaba, la herida ya no sangraba pero él seguía inconsciente.

-¡Ey, Sonic, despierta, Sonic!-le llamé.

-Por mil tritones cegados ¿Qué ha pasado?-oí una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Zécora, la cual nos miraba extrañada.

-¡Ah, Zécora! ¡Tienes que ayudarle, por favor, un dragón le ha atacado con su cola!-mascullé.

La cebra le miró por encima y dijo.

-Puedo ayudarle incluso a deshora, con mis hierbas medicinales estará sano sin más demora.

Fuimos a su casa y ya allí Zécora le limpió la herida, hizo un ungüento con sus hierbas y flores especiales y se lo aplicó en la herida, la cual sanó rápidamente.

-¡Uauh, Zécora, eres muy hábil en esto!-la alagué.

-La sabiduría de mis ancestros se me fue enseñada, puedo solucionar casi cualquier desaguisado como si nada-asintió la cebra.

En ese momento Sonic despertó y masculló.

-Condenado dragón, me pilló con la guardia baja… ¡y le enseñaré yo!

En ese momento fue a irse a por él, pero yo le paré.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas?!

-¡Pues a derrotar a ese dragón! ¡Esto no quedará así!-musitó el erizo.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Es una locura!

-Escucha a Rainbow Dash, puesto que más razón no te puede dar-le dijo Zécora.

Sonic se quedó mirando a Zécora y, al parecer, se lo pensó mejor; de hecho estuvo pensando durante un buen rato y finalmente dijo.

-Gracias otra vez, pero no puedo perder más tiempo, he de encontrar a mis amigos.

Y tras eso, salió corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Espera!-le llamé.

El erizo me llevó de vuelta al pueblo, justo hasta la plaza, donde todos los ponis, incluyendo Jake, estaban hablando acerca de nosotros.

-Decidme que hace nada habéis sentido una especie de huracán que os azotaba-decía el chico.

-¡Ya lo creo, pasó por mi manzanar como una exhalación, me ha quitado el trabajo de un mes!-asintió Applejack.

-¡Y el mío! ¡Cinco vestidos para la nobleza de Canterlot al diablo, y 100 bits en la peluquería otra vez!-masculló Rarity.

-El encargo de esta mañana se me cayó encima…-murmuró Pinkie Pie.

-Tranquilos todos, ponis y humano… descubriremos que ha sido ese extraño fenómeno, hasta entonces tened mucho cuidado-calmó la alcaldesa a la gente.

En ese momento llegó Ivanov, el cual tenía un notebook en sus manos.

-Da, yo también lo he visto… ha sido como una especie de fuerza, Jake, estaba filmando los paisajes cercanos al Everfree lesa… bosque… cuando de rrrepente vi algo, llegué a captarrrrlo con la cámara-dijo.

-¿En serio, Andrey? Déjame ver eso-pidió Jake, cogiéndole el notebook.

Se agachó para que todos los ponis lo vieran y estuvo editando la penúltima escena, donde salía la mancha en el aire.

-Tam, justo ahí ¿lo ves? Fue una gran prrresión, neveroyatnyy, imprrresioante-indicó Andrey.

-Sí, lo veo… veamos si puedo separar los frames para obtener algo…-murmuró Jake, tecleando rápidamente.

En la pantalla se pudo ver como la imagen se iba distorsionando, como si se estuviera estirando, hasta dar forma a una poni de colorines.

-¿¡Rainbow Dash?!-mascullaron todas.

-Sí… aunque espera ¿Qué es eso a su lado?-inquirió Jake, entornando los ojos.

El chico difuminó los bordes, editó varios pliegues y corrigió el ruido de la imagen, dejando a la vista una especie de erizo azul.

-¿¡Un erizo?!-inquirieron todos.

-Y con zapatillas, no te lo pierdas…-añadió Jake, alucinado.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la plaza y levantaron la vista, sólo para ver al mismo erizo en el centro de la plaza, mirando hacia todos los lados con los brazos cruzados.

-¡El erizo!-exclamaron todos.

Llegué a la plaza justo cuando Sonic se paró, al lado de media Ponyville.

-¿Es que no te puedes estar quieto? ¡Diablos, si hasta yo soy mas tranquila!-mascullé.

-Deja de seguirme, ahora no puedo jugar contigo, tengo que encontrar a mis amigos-me dijo con mucha chulería.

-¡Oye tú, erizo de las narices, mi paciencia tiene un limite! ¡O me dices que es lo que haces aquí de una vez o…!-quise decir, un tanto harta.

-¿O qué? ¿Me pararás por la fuerza? No me hagas reír, eres lenta y punto-me dijo.

Quise replicarle, pero en ese momento llegó Fluttershy y se acercó a Sonic.

-¡Aquí estás, Sonic! ¡Estaba preocupada! ¿Y eso de la frente?

-¡Se lo hizo enfrentando a un dragón, el muy imprudente!-exclamé yo.

-¿¡A un dragón?! ¿¡Él sólo?!-mascullaron casi todos los que estaban allí.

-Ya lo creo, menudo atrevido…

Fue entonces cuando todos los ponis le rodearon, interesados, y le estuvieron preguntando de todo; todos de repente congeniaron con él al instante, incluso con Jake y Andrey.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió Twilight.

-Sonic…

-¿Cómo hiciste para derrotar al dragón?-masculló Spike.

-Oye, oye ¿cómo eres capaz de correr tan rápido?-inquirió una vecina, interesada.

-¿Correr? ¡Es lo que mejor se me da! ¡Soy el más rápido corriendo, nadie puede alcanzarme!-dijo entonces.

-¡Ja! ¡Si no hubiera sido por el dragón, yo te hubiera ganado!-le espeté.

-Ya, claro, habló la yegua lenta de los colorines…-murmuró entonces, cruzándose de brazos.

Eso mismo me hizo enfurecer, quise espetarle muchas cosas, pero había tanta gente alrededor de él que ni pude desfogarme; Pinkie Pie anunció fiesta de bienvenida para Sonic, por lo que nada se pudo hacer ya y me quedé con las ganas. Esa noche, durante la fiesta, todo el mundo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, Twilight le hizo preguntas, así como Jake y todos los demás.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-inquirió mi amiga.

-Estaba peleando junto con mis amigos contra mi enemigo de siempre, el doctor Robotnik, cuando éste hizo algo extraño y hubo una explosión muy blanca; para cuando me desperté, ya estaba aquí.

-Vaya, Jake, es algo muy similar a tu venida-observó Twilight.

-Pues si, tanto Humphreys como yo vimos un destello blanco que nos cegó cuando se dio el encontronazo entre materia y antimateria… supongo que habrá sido el mismo fenómeno-obvió Jake.

-Da, yo también lo vi, fue como un gran flash. Oslepleniye, cegador…-añadió Andrey.

-Pero ahora no sé donde están mis amigos… y tengo que encontrarlos…-murmuró Sonic, preocupado.

-No te preocupes Sonic, nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Claro! Pondré en marcha mis robots espía, dentro de poco sabremos si siguen por alguna parte de Ecuestria; hasta entonces, puedes quedarte si quieres-le ofreció Jake.

Sonic aceptó, lo que hizo que me quemara aun más hasta estallar.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡¿Qué es eso de autoproclamarte el más rápido!? ¡En Ecuestria, la más rápida soy yo!-le dije.

-¿En serio? Pues antes no lo parecías… eres lenta-la dijo Sonic, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

-¡Es sólo tu opinión! ¡Te ganaré en una carrera y te comerás tus palabras!-le espeté.

-Muy bien, pues cuando quieras convoca esa carrera y avísame.

-¡Con mucho gusto!

-¡Yipe, sí, una carrera! ¡Yo la organizaré! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Una vuelta completa de aquí a Canterlot y de regreso!-exclamó Pinkie Pie.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, yo aun enfadada y él con esa mirada de autosuficiencia y pose chula, con los brazos cruzados; eso mismo me reventaba, por lo que me propuse ganarle en la carrera, no sólo por mi honor, sino por mi futura carrera en los Rayos. Por ésta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Ruegos y preguntas**

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Éste no era el trato, maldita sea!-chillaba como loco el doctor, dentro de los restos de la que fue su base.

Desde el ventanal se podía divisar amplios campos yermos, lleno de rocas y prácticamente vacío, muy parecido a una tundra siberiana; el doctor no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba y apenas sabía si su eterno enemigo estaba fuera de combate para siempre.

-¡He usado lo que me diste y mira lo que obtengo a cambio! ¡La destrucción de mi base! ¡Ni siquiera sé si Sonic el erizo está muerto!

-Tranquilo, doctor Robotnik, aunque parezca todo lo contrario si hemos avanzado un buen trecho; además, no toda su base se ha destruido, justamente se ha salvado lo que yo necesito. Y en cuanto a ese tal Sonic, bueno, puedo asegurarle que al menos, por un tiempo, no le molestará-le aseguró la figura encapuchada.

-¡¿Y qué garantía tengo yo de eso?! ¿¡Y qué ganas tú?! ¡No entiendo nada!-masculló Robotnik, rojo de ira.

-Fácil, doctor, yo tengo lo necesario para que mi plan está asegurado… y usted, por si no lo ha notado, tiene un nuevo mundo de posibilidades ante sus pies-le dijo la figura, señalando hacia delante.

Robotnik se acercó al borde y vio que se encontraban en lo alto de una helada montaña; al contrario de lo que creyó al principio, solo se había destruido una pequeña parte de su base mientras que el resto permanecía intacto, entre ello el almacén y la armería. Y muy al fondo, se podía ver una montaña más bajita donde se podía observar lo que parecía una ciudad muy importante. El doctor rio tontamente al ver la nueva situación y habló.

-Muy bien, mi extraño amigo, por ahora estamos en paz…

La figura sonrió ampliamente y desapareció del lugar, dejando solo al doctor con sus megalómanos pensamientos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**La carrera del siglo**

A la mañana siguiente, casi todo Ponyville se encontraba situado a las afueras del mismo, esperando que la carrera entre Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rápida de la comarca, y el extraño erizo azul de nombre Sonic diese comienzo; estaban todos los ponis jóvenes, los fans de Rainbow, sus cinco amigas y todos los humanos, incluyendo a Jake, Lindsay y Andrey.

-¿Y quien es exactamente ese tal Sonic?-inquirió Lindsay, la cual se cogía del brazo del que ahora era su novio Jake.

-Ni idea, apareció de repente, como todos nosotros aquí… mucho me temo que ha pasado algo parecido en su mundo…-murmuró Jake, comiendo palomitas.

-Vaya… últimamente no ganamos para sustos.

-Pues no…

-Idti, esto empieza a serrr un tanto prrreocupante-afirmó Andrey.

Pinkie Pie haría de comentarista junto con Spike y seguirían la carrera desde el aire en el globo de Twilight; Fluttershy haría de jueza de línea, por lo que ella daría la salida con la bandera a cuadros.

-¡La carrera entre Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida a este lado de Ecuestria y Sonic el erizo está a punto de empezar y la tensión se puede palpar en el ambiente! ¿Quién de los dos se llevará la gloria?-decía Spike.

-¡Y aquí llegan nuestros participantes! ¡A mi derecha, la pegaso mas rápida, la mas popular, la más colorida, el rayo multicolor de Clousdale! ¡Rainbow Dash!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, mientras que la aludida salía y se ponía en la línea de salida, saludando a la gente y sus fans.

-¡Y a mi izquierda, un rayo azul, venido de otro mundo, con las piernas más rápidas que jamás vimos! ¡Sonic el erizo!-añadió Spike

El erizo hizo un seco gesto de saludo con sus dos dedos y se quedó de brazos cruzados, con mirada seria y porte seguro; eso molestó sobremanera a Rainbow Dash, ya que no soportaba esa pose arrogante. Sonic se puso a su lado y la dedicó una sonrisa suspicaz, la pegaso contestó.

-¡Si, sí, más reirás cuando te gane!

-Muy bien, pues vamos a ello-le animó Sonic.

Rainbow quiso replicar, pero en ese momento oyeron a Fluttershy decir.

-¡En sus marcas!

Los dos se prepararon para salir.

-¡Listos!

Ambos flexionaron las patas y las piernas, en espera de la señal.

-¡Ya!

Una estela de arcoíris y otra azul se recortaron en el aire nada mas salir y a la muchedumbre no le dio ni tiempo para animar.

-¡Uauh!-masculló Jake.

-¡Ni se les ha visto!-hizo lo mismo Lindsay.

-¡Vpechatlyayushchiy!-exclamó Andrey.

Desde el globo, tanto Spike como Pinkie Pie vieron como dos manchas en el aire avanzaban con tremenda velocidad, perdiéndose rápidamente hacia el norte.

-Me temo, Pinkie Pie, que no vamos a poder seguirlos…-murmuró Spike.

-Jo, con las ganas que tenia de ver a Rainbow Dash en acción…-masculló la poni rosa.

Mientras tanto, los dos contrincantes corrían como nunca y ambos se esforzaban al máximo para dejar atrás al otro; seguían el camino que llevaba directo hacia Canterlot, pero antes de llegar, se desviarían hasta el valle cercano a la cordillera de los Unicornios que hay bajo el palacio real, donde darían la vuelta en dirección a Ponyville de nuevo.

Por donde pasaban, dejaban un reguero multicolor y azulado, agitando tanto la hierba y los árboles con los que se encontraban; los dos iban a la par, tratando por todos los medios que no fueran adelantados por el otro.

-¿Cansada?-inquirió Sonic.

-¡Más quisieras!-masculló Rainbow Dash, acelerando en ese momento.

El erizo no la dio oportunidad de adelantarle y pegó un lustroso salto, pasándola por encima y acelerando un poco más; por su parte, Rainbow también aceleró para alcanzarle cuanto antes. Pasaron al lado de la vía férrea y en ese momento Sonic se apartó del camino, para dar un pequeño saltito y continuar por uno de los railes, sin perder en todo momento el ritmo.

-¡Te crees muy ingenioso! ¿¡Eh?!-le espetó Rainbow, colocándose justo al lado y planeando sobre el otro rail.

-¡Claro que sí!-afirmó Sonic, guiñándole un ojo.

Rainbow procuró de todo su autocontrol para no estallar y se concentró en pasarle cuanto antes; en ese momento oyeron un pitido estridente y vieron entonces que se estaban echando contra el tren de la mañana.

-¡Cuidado!-masculló la pegaso, apartándose de la vía.

Sin embargo, Sonic tan sólo saltó y puso sus brazos en cruz; para sorpresa de la pegaso, vio como el erizo comenzó a volar sin necesidad de alas ni nada parecido, planeando sobre el tren hasta pasarlo de largo y regresando al rail.

-¡No eres el único con truquitos!-masculló Rainbow.

Aceleró entonces y voló en tonel sobre el suelo, formando una gran nube de humo que cubrió a Sonic, imposibilitándole la vista.

-¡Qué lista!-exclamó el erizo.

Fue entonces cuando se echó hacia delante y se volvió a convertir en una esfera sónica azulada, atravesando la nube de humo y llegando hasta ella; Rainbow pudo ver como la esfera se volvía a convertir en Sonic y éste volvía a presionarla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y aceleraron un poco más, estaban a punto de llegar a Canterlot y ya se podía ver la senda que llevaba a la entrada; pero en ese justo momento, Rainbow torció a la izquierda hacia la hondonada bajo el palacio, dejando atrás a Sonic, el cual no variaba el rumbo. Pero fue entonces cuando el erizo giró sólo un poco y comenzó a correr sobre la pared de piedra que sostenía todo Canterlot, siendo esto ajeno a Rainbow, la cual creía que le estaba ganando terreno; en cuanto la pegaso llegó al centro del valle, se preparó para girar, pero en ese momento el mismísimo Sonic cayo del cuelo justo a su lado, sin perder el ritmo jamás.

-¿Me echabas de menos?-inquirió.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡No puede ser!-masculló Rainbow.

El erizo aceleró un poco más y enfiló enseguida en dirección hacia Ponyville de nuevo; la pegaso tampoco se hizo de rogar y aceleró mucho más, sin intención de perder.

Desde lo alto del balcón que daba a la habitación real, la princesa Celestia contemplaba los paisajes que esa zona de Ecuestria le otorgaba; sumida en sus pensamientos, aun sopesaba como había continuado gobernando el país desde hacia mas de mil años, de forma imperecedera.

-Éste es el precio… que hay que pagar…-masculló por lo bajo.

En ese momento le pareció ver algo bajo la enorme concavidad que formaba la estructura del palacio sobre el valle cercano a la cordillera de los Unicornios y se asomó un poco; fue entonces cuando pudo ver una mancha azul en el aire junto a otra multicolor.

-¿Qué es eso?-masculló Celestia, extrañada.

Entre Canterlot y Ponyville, en tren, había tres cuartos de hora de viaje, mientras que por aire había solo media hora y andando, casi una hora; por lo que la recta final era decisiva para ganar la carrera. Tanto Sonic y Rainbow lo sabían, por lo que pusieron toda su velocidad y sus posibilidades encima de la mesa; sólo el más rápido ganaría. Y por ahora los dos iban parejos.

-¡No pienso ceder ni un ápice!-masculló la pegaso.

-¡Ídem!-hizo lo propio el erizo azul.

Tras unos minutos en aceleración máxima comenzaron a ver al fondo Ponyville, la cual se iba acercando cada vez más; si quería ganar y poner en su sitio a ese erizo pedante, Rainbow podía realizar un último esfuerzo, pero sería el último, como ella bien sabía.

-Sólo lo puedo hacer una vez… y tiene que ser ya-pensó ella.

Y sin más demora, comenzó a forzar los límites y la barrera del sonido; Sonic lo vio y la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-se dijo.

Rainbow siguió forzando, cada vez más, notando como la velocidad le comenzaba a hacer daño en la cara y entornando los ojos todo lo que pudo; el aire azotaba su cara, su pelo y su piel, la cual hacia efectos ondulantes. Sólo un poco más…

Mientras tanto, en la línea de meta, Jake se encontraba tecleando en su notebook, configurando un par de webcams.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jake?-inquirió Fluttershy.

-Estoy montando un foto finish, por si Sonic y Rainbow llegan parejos y así poder evaluar quien ha cruzado primero-explicó él.

Había colocado una web cam justo al lado de la línea de meta y otra encima de la pancarta a cuadros blancos y negros, bien sujeta con hilos finos. Desde el graderío, la gente oteaba el horizonte por si veían llegar a los dos participantes; todos estaban en silencio. En ese momento, un poni de colores claros, fan de Rainbow, exclamó a grito pelado.

-¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!

Jake activó las cámara y Fluttershy se preparó para ondear la bandera a cuadros en cuanto llegasen.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba forzando la barrera del sonido, tan sólo le faltaba un poco más y estaría hecho; puso sus patas hacia delante y pudo notar como el aire se rasgaba como si fuera un tupido velo; al segundo siguiente hubo una gran explosión colorida y la pegaso salió disparada, dejando muy atrás a Sonic, el cual veía atónito el colorido fenómeno.

-¡Vaya, eso ha sido increíble! ¡Pero yo también puedo romper la barrea del sonido!-masculló el erizo.

Fue entonces cuando éste echó sus brazos hacia atrás, inclinó la cabeza todo lo que pudo hacia delante y aceleró lo indecible hasta que lo consiguió; en su lugar, tan sólo hubo una explosión sónica y se pudo ver, por un momento, como las ondas de choque en forma de cono quedaban atrás. Sonic salió disparado y se quedó parejo a Rainbow, la cual le vio sin poder creérselo.

-No puede ser…-musitó.

-¡No eres la única sónica aquí! ¿Por qué te crees que me llamo Sonic?-le espetó el erizo.

Fue justo después cuando cruzaron la meta y Sonic frenó en seco, formando un enorme surco en la tierra antes de pararse; por el contrario, Rainbow tardó un poco mas en parar, pero eso ya estaba previsto y terminó de frenar gracias un enorme montón de paja que se había colocado detrás del todo para eso mismo. Una enorme ovación inundó las afueras de Ponyville, mientras que un precioso arcoíris peinaba todo el cielo de Ecuestria.

-¡Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash!-corearon todos sus fans.

La pegaso salió un poco magullada por el golpe sobre el montón de paja, pero contenta y feliz por realizar por segunda vez esa increíble técnica.

-¡He ganado, Ecuestria!-exclamó.

-¡No tan rápido!-dijo entonces Jake.

Tanto Sonic como Rainbow miraron al humano, el cual añadió.

-Veamos que dice el foto finish.

Casi todo el pueblo se echó sobre la pequeñita pantalla del notebook, mientras que los dos participantes esperaban a los resultados; Jake editó el video resultante y, frame a frame, fue viajando por todo el video hasta el momento en el que tanto Sonic como Rainbow habían atravesado la línea de meta. En ese momento estuvo entre los dos frames de diferencia que separaban a la carrera del resultado final, comparándolos constantemente, desde el ángulo lateral hasta el ángulo superior, incluso tuvo que hacer varias ediciones a parte; tras un exhaustivo análisis, anunció.

-¡Señoras, señores y ponis, me parece que tenemos un empate!

-¿¡Cómo?!-mascullaron Sonic y Rainbow Dash a la vez.

-¡Pues sí, lo he considerado todo, los dos ángulos, sus posiciones, el hecho de que han roto dos veces la barrera del sonido, y así es, empate, incluso ignorando los cálculos erróneos naturales obtienen empate!-añadió Jake, asombrado.

Sonic y Rainbow se miraron, no muy convencidos del resultado.

-Vaya, así que somos igual de rápidos…-murmuró el erizo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero si eso es lo que dice Jake… de acuerdo-murmuró la pegaso, un tanto molesta.

Los dos competidores se dieron la mano y saludaron al pueblo, pero en voz baja, Rainbow le dijo.

-Esto no significa que piense derrotarte en la siguiente carrera.

-Estaré esperando…-murmuró Sonic, con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado, al margen de todo el país, la figura encapuchada conversaba con uno de sus secuaces.

-Entonces… ¿el plan A ha terminado?

-Así es, Robotnik y su armamento ya están en Ecuestria, ahora el plan B se podrá comenzar a gestar ¿está todo preparado?

-Sí, las tropas están listas para partir en cuanto usted lo ordene… he decir que han resultado ser menos de las previstas.

-Mejor, así se producirá el efecto que yo quiero… tan sólo hace falta tener una carta blanca, pero aun no lo he pensado bien…

-¿Me permite hacerle una sugerencia?

-Adelante.

-¿Y que hay acerca de los elementos de la armonía? Quizás pueda usarlos a su favor, el riesgo siempre va a estar ahí después de todo.

La figura encapuchada se lo pensó fríamente durante varios segundos y finalmente dijo.

-Bueno, eso que dices tampoco está tan mal… y en caso contrario siempre tengo algo con lo que recurrir… ¡ah! ya sé…

-¿Se le ha ocurrido algo?

La figura movió su cabeza y asintió, antes de desaparecer en las sombras.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**La primera batalla**

Ese día era especial, puesto que todos los humanos que había podido encontrar nos íbamos a presentar formalmente ante la princesa Celestia para que nos diera su permiso de asentarnos en su tierra; ya me estaba terminando de vestir, tan solo me faltaba lidiar con la corbata.

-¡Jake! ¿Estas ya? ¡Que vamos a llegar tarde!-me urgió mi novia.

-Tan sólo unos segundos, cielo… ya, ya estoy-dije, dándole la vuelta a la prenda.

Como éramos un total de trece personas ir en el coche era imposible, por lo que tendríamos que ir con la nave entera y aterrizar en los jardines del palacio; también vendrían las chicas y Sonic, por lo que una vez que estuvimos todos activé los motores por primera vez desde hace ya un tiempo estando aquí y la nave despegó sin apenas hacer ruido, mientras ponía rumbo a Canterlot.

-Avante toda, Humphreys, hemos de llegar enseguida-indiqué, mientras sostenía el timón.

-Avante toda adelante…-murmuró mi mayordomo, tecleando en el ordenador.

Las hélices helicoidales se pusieron en marcha y la enorme nave atravesó el espacio aéreo hasta Canterlot rápidamente; aterrizamos en el hueco más grande de los jardines, ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de la nobleza más endogámica y estirada de la capital de Ecuestria. Salimos de la nave en parejas y uno detrás de otro, a la cabeza iba yo con Lindsay, seguido por mi mayordomo; detrás de él iban los señores Davidson, Hilbert iba con su hermana pequeña potrilla, de la cual consiguieron su custodia tras muchos dimes y diretes, con el nombre de Sweetie Davidson. Detrás iba el pobre de Andrey, detrás los señores Waterbury y detrás la familia Ehrlichmann, naturales de Dublín. Y detrás, cerrando la comitiva, iba Sonic, con un pequeño traje adaptado a su medida gracias a Rarity.

-Maldita sea, estoy ridículo…-masculló el erizo, tirándose del cuello.

-Para nada, te queda muy bien…-murmuró el hijo mayor de los Ehrlichmann.

La princesa Celestia junto con su hermana Luna nos esperaban en la sala real, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los ponis de cámara, así como la población de Canterlot; entramos en la sala sin romper la comitiva y una vez delante de las princesas me presenté como líder, ya que todos me eligieron como tal.

-Muy buenos días, princesas de Ecuestria; me presento como el líder de una hueste de humanos que, por caprichos del destino, se nos ha sido despojado nuestro bien mas preciado, de donde provenimos. Nuestro mundo ha sido destruido debido a un encuentro entre materia y antimateria y ya no podemos volver a casa. Por ello, yo, Jake Warthington, le pido permiso para que su graciosa majestad nos deje instalarnos en su mundo de fantasía, donde podamos vivir hasta el final de nuestros días.

Guardé silencio por un momento hasta que Celestia habló.

-Jake Warthington, me alegra que me pidas algo así, puesto que tu y los de tus especie me habéis enseñado una serie de cosas que pueden hacer bien entre humanos y ponis; pero antes de daros mi bendición, me gustaría que os presentarais ante mi pueblo para que os podamos conocer todos un poco mejor.

No me esperaba algo así para nada, aun así hice lo que Celestia me pidió y hablé a la plebe.

-Bueno, no me he preparado nada pero… como algunos sabréis yo soy Jake, desde que llegué aquí me dedico al negocio de la noche, en el cual destaco y… bueno, espero que todos vengáis a mis fiestas.

Medio Canterlot aplaudió mis palabras, mientras que algunos ponis reporteros tomaban fotos y notas de mis palabras; la cosa siguió así, pasando por todos hasta llegar a Sonic, dejando bastante asombrados a todos incluyendo a las princesas.

-Yo soy Sonic, estoy aquí desde hace poco y… bueno… no sé bien como he llegado, pero espero encontrar a mis amigos y volver a casa, si es posible.

La plebe aplaudió una vez más y tras las presentaciones, nos pusimos ante las dos princesas; Celestia se acercó a nosotros y con su cuerno nos bendijo a todos mientras decía.

-Yo os doy mi bendición y os doy la bienvenida a mi mundo; sé que podremos vivir en armonía las dos especies.

Yo por mi parte sonreí, pero en ese momento algo atravesó el ventanal y rebotó sobre la alfombra roja.

-¿¡Que es eso?!-inquirió Celestia.

Nada más decirlo, hubo una pequeña explosión y empezó a formarse un denso humo que fue cubriendo la gran sala.

-¡¿Una bomba de humo?!-pensé, extrañado.

Por un momento reinó el caos en toda la sala y muchos ponis comenzaron a correr; en ese momento oímos varios gritos y algunos guardias lanzando maldiciones, había una algarabía de mil demonios.

-¡Diablos! ¿¡Pero qué es todo esto?!-mascullé.

-¡Que alguien abra alguna ventana!-exclamó Lindsay.

-¡Un momento!-dijo una voz familiar.

En ese momento vimos una potente luz entre el humo y ésta lo disipó por completo, dejando a la vista quien había sido.

-¡Twilight!

-¡Hechizo despejador numero tres!-explicó ésta.

Pero la situación actual que vimos a continuación no era muy alentadora; una serie de lo que parecían soldados de guerra, nos rodeaban a los doce humanos y erizo, los cuales no teníamos muchas posibilidades. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de la protección real, pero para mi sorpresa tan solo vi a la princesa Luna.

-¿¡Y Celestia?!-inquirí.

-¿¡Hermana?!-la llamó Luna.

En ese momento, uno de los soldados habló.

-Rendíos incondicionalmente ante el rey oscuro.

-¿El rey oscuro?

-Su ejército está esperando órdenes de asalto bajo el valle colindante a la cordillera del Unicornio, si os rendís ahora no habrá mas heridos de los necesarios.

-¿Y si no?-inquirí con chulería.

El soldado me apuntó con su lanza y dijo.

-Si no, muere.

Pero antes de que el soldado hiciese nada, Sonic se lanzó en su modo esfera y golpeó repetidamente a todos los que había allí, dejándolos fuera de combate; en cuanto terminó nos espetó.

-¿A que esperáis? ¡Corred!

Todos echamos a correr, con los seis elementos de la armonía delante.

-¡Vale, escuchadme todos, tenemos que llegar como sea a mi nave, si ese ejército sale ya desde la cordillera del Unicornio estaremos jodidos!-mascullé.

-¿¡Acaso pretendes salir huyendo?!-me espetó mi novia.

-¡No, quiero coger el toro por los cuernos! ¡Nos os imagináis lo que tengo ahí dentro!

Twilight, mediante su magia, iba repeliendo a los soldados que más se nos acercaban y Sonic, sin parar ni un solo momento, corría por las paredes, trepaba por los techos, y nos mantenía alejado a toda amenaza; pero uno salió de la nada y fue a atacarme a mi con una larga lanza, yo la cogí con las dos manos e intenté que no llegara a flanquearme.

-¡Quieto parao!-exclamé.

En ese momento, la princesa Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y actuó como una cortante espada, cortándole por la mitad; pero para nuestra sorpresa, el soldado, en vez de sangrar, se desintegró en pequeños fragmentos oscuros hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

-¿¡Pero que demonios?!-mascullé.

-¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que llegar a los jardines!-nos acució Twilight.

Mientras corríamos escaleras abajo, no podía evitar que varias preguntas acosaran mi mente; ¿cuán grande sería ese ejército? ¿Quién demonios era ese señor oscuro? ¿Dónde estaba Celestia?

-¡A las tres!-exclamó Sonic, lanzándose.

Más soldados oscuros venían por el sector este del palacio, pero Sonic los interceptó a todos; Twilight lanzó un rayo de energía de su cuerno para tumbar al último.

-¡Por aquí!-indicó ella.

La seguimos hasta salir a los jardines, varios soldados custodiaban la entrada a mi nave.

-¡Ay, Dios, espero que no hayan tocado nada esos mangurrinos!-mascullé.

-¡Yo despejaré la entrada!-dijo Sonic, antes de lanzarse.

En menos de tres minutos todo estaba despejado.

-Madre mía, este erizo no puede estarse quieto…-masculló Rarity.

-¡Humphreys, ve armando las torretas! ¡Será la primera vez que las usemos! ¡Que el último recoja la rampa y cierre la puerta!-indiqué.

-¡Esperad, tengo que quedarme!-anunció la princesa Luna.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Pero princesa, está en peligro, tenemos que ponerla a salvo!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Pero no sé donde está mi hermana! ¡Además, la guardia real ya debe de estar al caer, con un poco de suerte puede que limpien el palacio! ¡Id a por ese ejército antes de que se mueva, vamos!-nos urgió ella.

Twilight aceptó a regañadientes y yo me subí al puente de mando, casi todos me siguieron para verme actuar.

-¿Y las torretas?

-Armadas y listas, señorito… ¿seguro que quiere hacer esto?

-Humphreys, son ellos o nosotros, y menos en un día como este… avante toda-indiqué.

Despegamos enseguida y pusimos proa hacia la cordillera del Unicornio; tras el largo sistema montañoso, pudimos ver un ejército de al menos mil soldados oscuros, quietos y expectantes.

-Madre mía…-mascullaron los ponis.

-¡Son muchísimos!

Entorné los ojos, pensando en las posibilidades; si el ejército entraba en Canterlot nos podíamos dar por jodidos, eso estaba claro. Por otro lado Celestia seguía desaparecida, la guardia real estaba en camino, pero… ¿Cuánto más podrían tardar?

-No podemos arriesgarnos… vamos a barrerles, a tomar por culo-decidí.

-¿Estás seguro, Jake? ¿Y si solo es un preludio?-inquirió Lindsay.

-Preludio o no aquí tengo suficientes explosivos como para volar un terreno del tamaño de Carolina del Norte, no pienso arriesgarme y punto. Humphreys, configura las torretas, de diez en diez-indiqué.

-Diez en diez…

Desde donde estábamos, podíamos oír como los tubos se alineaban.

-Fuego-ordené, con voz queda.

Al segundo siguiente, las torretas bramaron y un mar de misiles se dirigió directamente hacia el ejército oscuro; se dieron una serie de explosiones que reventaron a las primeras líneas, mientras que unas cuantas se sucedieron a los flancos para evitar que escapasen.

-Eso es, flanqueando que es gerundio…-me dije.

Las siguientes andanadas fueron peinando las siguientes líneas de enemigos, los cuales apenas se movían y no se mostraban aterrorizados por las explosiones.

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué no se mueven?-inquirió el señor Davidson.

-Igual están aterrados…-sugirió entonces su mujer.

Las explosiones se sucedieron casi en cadena y sin descanso, barriendo con todo lo que se encontraban a su paso; las últimas acabaron con la última línea enemiga, y en cuanto el polvo se posó, pudimos ver el valle bombardeado completamente vacío y con miles de hoyos.

-Fácil, rápido y sencillo-dije en voz alta.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie festejó nada, por lo que me quedé un tanto extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? Hemos ganado…-les recordé.

-¿y a que precio? Todos esos soldados han muerto…-murmuró Pinkie Pie, horrorizada.

-¿Perdón? Os recuerdo que parecían estar hechos de plomo ¿no lo visteis cuando Luna ensartó a ese?

-Por eso mismo ¿no es extraño? Parecían marionetas, monigotes…

Una sensación extraña nos embargó a todos los que estábamos en el puente de mando, como de incertidumbre; el ejército oscuro había sido derrotado en menos de cinco minutos, pero nadie parecía celebrarlo ni respirar tranquilo por ello. Ni siquiera Twilight y sus amigas, que estuvieron más distantes que nunca.

Regresamos a Canterlot, donde la Guardia Real ya había acabado con los soldados oscuros que quedaban por ahí, Ecuestria estaba segura; la princesa Luna se había rencontrado con Celestia, la cual explicó que se había tele transportado para poner a buen recaudo la salvaguarda del reino. A mi me sonó a escusa barata y por un momento pensé que nos estaba ocultando algo, pero enseguida recapacité.

-Sus razones tendría… por algo es la princesa…-pensé.

Después de todo, el reino ya estaba a salvo gracias a mi rápida actuación y eso era lo que importaba; aun así nada volvió a ser como antes después de ese ataque. Según me pudo contar Twilight, hacia siglos que no tenían ningún tipo de conflicto desde antes de la fundación de Ecuestria, cuando las tres tribus se disputaban la tierra. Que ahora aparezca un ejército de la nada, dirigido por un tal señor Oscuro, no es plato de buen gusto para nadie, y menos para un pueblo acostumbrado a la paz y la armonía. Por lo que decidí intensificar la guardia aérea de mis robot espías, que ya llevaban varios días buscando a los amigos de Sonic sin resultados; desde Vanhoover hasta Baltimare, intenté cubrir todo el país, pero el helado norte, como los ponis lo denominaban, y las tierras baldías del sur se quedaron fuera al no tener un campo de acción tan grande. Esperaba que pronto hubiera respuestas acerca de ese ejército oscuro porque la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo; y no nos viene bien a ninguna de las especies, incluyéndonos a nosotros.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Inquietud**

Desde el día del ataque todos, incluyendo nosotros, estábamos más reservados que antes; era como si un denso manto de incertidumbre se hubiese echado encima de Ecuestria. Por una parte podía entenderlo, pero por otra apenas podía explicar esa expectación, por lo que un día fui a la biblioteca de Twilight para que me prestara algunos libros de historia de Ecuestria. Incluso estuve hablando con ella.

-Debes de entender que hace siglos que no hay conflictos en estas tierras… estamos acostumbrados a la paz…-explicó la unicornio.

-No te digo que no, Twi, pero me gustaría entender un poco mejor los precedentes, por así decirlo… además, si dices que hace siglos que no habéis vuelto a tener ningún tipo de conflicto, eso quiere decir que en su momento histórico si que los hubo-obvié yo.

Twilight esbozó una triste sonrisa y cogió un libro de la estantería más alta con su magia.

-No se te escapa ni una, Jake… así es, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, no solo esta tierra estaba devastada por los enfrentamientos entre las distintas razas de ponis, sino que más allá del mundo conocido también se fraguaban grandes batallas; mucho antes de que las tres clases predominantes de ponis partieran en busca de una tierra mejor, la antigua Ecuestria era azotada por la desarmonía y la desazón. Por aquel entonces, los pegasos clamaban por el control de los cielos, mientras que los ponis terrestres demandaban tierras en condiciones en las que poder trabajar y los unicornios se sentían superiores al resto de los mortales solo porque eran capaces de manejar la magia. Mientras tanto, afuera, el resto de criaturas que poblaban el mundo tampoco estaban por la labor; los minotauros se encontraban en guerra con los dragones por los territorios y antiguos pueblos de las zonas más septentrionales del mundo conocido pugnaban por el control total. Todo era un caos-comenzó a explicar ella.

-Antiguos pueblos… ¿Qué pueblos son esos?-inquirí, interesado.

-Pueblos de los que poco o nada se sabe puesto que viven más allá de los límites conocidos por nosotros los ponis; más allá de las tierras congeladas del norte o del gran mar del sur nosotros no sabemos nada, excepto lo que nos va llegando. Ahí afuera hay un mundo completamente desconocido para nosotros.

-Ya veo… ¿y por qué no vais más allá? Podríais descubrirlo por vosotros mismos…-sugerí entonces.

En cambio, Twilight negó con la cabeza.

-Ha habido ponis que se han aventurado, sí, pero no los hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces… es un mundo peligroso, aquí estamos a salvo.

Por un momento entorné los ojos, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que yo mismo podría ver en ella; por alguna extraña razón, sentí que tenía miedo a lo desconocido, y eso mismo le impedía a ella y a sus semejantes querer ir más allá de lo meramente establecido.

-Después de este breve prefacio por mi parte éste libro te aclarará tus dudas en cuanto a la historia de Ecuestria se refiere-añadió ella, tendiéndomelo con su magia.

-Gracias Twi, le echaré un vistazo…-murmuré, cogiéndolo y ojeándolo.

Fui a irme cuando la poni me paró.

-¡Espera!

-¿Sí?

-Yo… tengo que algo que decirte, Jake…-anunció ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Ah, bueno, dime-pedí, agachándome a su altura.

La miré por un momento, parecía estar procurando de todo su autocontrol para poder decírmelo, pero no le salía nada.

-¿Twilight?-inquirí, extrañado.

La aludida me miró por un momento y finalmente masculló.

-Ah, al cuerno.

Y tras ese breve inciso, me besó; sí, así, me besó. Yo me quedé helado y ella se apartó, todo roja.

-Twi… Twilight…-mascullé.

-Lo siento, Jake, pero es que… no sabía como decírtelo…

La poni se apartó, abochornada, pero yo la paré.

-Espera… no tienes por qué avergonzarte…

-Lo siento, de verdad… no podía más y yo… tenía que liberarme…

-Te comprendo, no creas que no.

-Sé que es imposible, pero es que… es un hecho. Me gustas, Jake-confesó ella, roja como un tomate.

Yo por mi parte sonreí.

-Me halaga que te hayas fijado en mí, Twilight… como bien dices, es imposible, además, yo quiero a Lindsay.

-Lo sé…

-Pero aun así yo si que te quiero, Twilight, eres muy buena chica y la mejor amiga que he podido tener; no quiero herirte, ni mucho menos, pero sé que podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad?-inquirí.

Ella me miró, con los ojos vidriosos, pero aun así sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; por mi parte la abracé con ternura y la acaricié la crin. Ella se recreó en el abrazo y finalmente se apartó de mí, pero antes de irme la dije.

-Ah, por cierto… si fuera un poni como tu, saldría contigo sin dudarlo.

-Gracias, Jake…-murmuró Twilight, sonrojada.

Sonreí de nuevo y la di un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de irme.

Paseé por el pueblo con el libro en brazos y un poco más confortado; aun así, no iba a dejar que se desanimara, por lo que pensé en ayudarla a conocer a algún semental con el que pudiera salir. Y, por supuesto, la fiesta me ayudaría con eso. Pasé al lado de la boutique de Rarity para saludarla y también saludé a la señora Waterbury, la cual trabajaba con ella desde entonces ya que la señora era costurera antes del desastre.

-Buenas, Rarity, señora Waterbury.

-Oh, Jake, cielo, que sorpresa…-saludó la poni.

-Qué considerado es este chico, llámame Winona, tonto-me reprendió ella.

-¿Cómo va esa remesa de telas?

-Divinamente, ya tengo varios encargos listos… y Winona me ha estado ayudando mucho, gracias a ella puedo saber más y mejor acerca de la moda humana-explicó Rarity.

-Esta chica es divina en cuanto a diseños se refiere, pero muy recargada en cuanto a joyas… figúrate con que cara me quedé cuando supe que trabajaba con zafiros-explicó Winona, divertida.

-Je, je, es un diamante en bruto ¿eh?-inquirí.

Los tres nos reímos con ganas y después de charlar un rato más continué el paseo; la verdad es que todos los demás se habían acabado adaptando muy bien, mejor de lo esperado incluso. Lindsay me ayudaba con mi negocio de la noche, sobre todo componiendo nuevos temas, ya que se le daba muy bien la música antes del desastre. Su padre, el señor Davidson, se había establecido como contable de nuevo y llevaba las cuentas de los Cake, los Apple y varias familias más del pueblo; su mujer, Martha, también se había podido establecer como enfermera de nuevo, trabajando en el hospital del pueblo. Andrey era geógrafo antes del desastre y siguió ejerciendo como tal, estudiando la orografía, cartografía y demás ías de toda Ecuestria, dando clase de vez en cuando tanto en la escuela del pueblo como en la universidad de Canterlot. El marido de Winona, Alfred, fue escritor y filósofo antes del desastre, ahora retirado, pero regresó a sus funciones, escribiendo y filosofando acerca del ser, la existencia y la suerte enorme que habíamos tenido, escribiendo también varios tomos epistemológicos sobre la humanidad para que los ponis pudieran comprendernos mejor con el paso del tiempo. Los señores Ehrlichmann se dedicaban a la sociología y siguieron ejerciendo, realizando estudios acerca de la sociedad poni comparándola con la nuestra, y dando clases de vez en cuando en la escuela del pueblo y en la universidad de Canterlot. En cuanto a los niños, tanto de los Davidson y de los Ehrlichmann, también se adaptaban positivamente, yendo a clases junto con los ponis y todo.

Y así, poco a poco, todos volvíamos a ser lo que éramos antes, conviviendo con los ponis sin ningún tipo de problema; aunque, por otra parte, había cierto erizo que no terminaba de adaptarse, lo que exasperaba a cierto pegaso.

-¡Jake!-exclamó una voz conocida.

Alcé la vista y saludé.

-Rainbow… ¿Qué pasa, a que viene esa cara?

-¡Estoy hartísima, Jake, te lo juro, es Sonic, no hace nada de lo que le digo, intento que se adapte y nos ayude pero él nos ignora a todos! ¡¿Y para esto le damos cobijo?!-masculló la chica, exasperada.

-Dale tiempo, Rainbow, ya sabes como es él… además, sus amigos siguen sin aparecer, normal que esté nervioso-murmuré.

-¡Si lo entiendo, pero eso no justifica que no haga nada! ¡Siempre esta de aquí para allá sin dar cuentas a nadie y desapareciendo durante horas! ¡Me pone enferma!

-Tengo entendido que se va a explorar por su cuenta… pero si quieres yo puedo hablar con él ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Es buen chico después de todo.

Rainbow apartó la mirada, un poco azorada, y por un momento pensé en una probabilidad.

-¿No será…? Huy, huy, huy…

-¿En que estás pensando? ¿A que viene eso?-inquirió ella, molesta.

-No, nada, cosas mías…-dije por lo bajo.

-¡Sea lo que sea no es nada raro! ¿¡Me oyes?!

-Te veo un poco tensa… ya sé, veníos todas esta noche, he conseguido que venga Laughing Joke, un cómico de Fillydelphia -la sugerí.

-Mph, está bien, avisaré a las demás…

-Nos vemos entonces.

Esa noche todo estaba a punto, había venido bastante gente y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas; Lindsay estaba dando los últimos retoques al sonido y yo estaba hablando con Joke, el anfitrión.

-Gracias por venir, Laughing, con usted aquí ésta noche promete ser una buena velada.

-Me halaga, señor Warthington, aunque ya tenía ganas de ver al famoso rey de la noche y su gran local… es grandioso.

-Gracias por su amabilidad… ¿algo de beber antes de empezar?

-No, gracias.

Humphreys anunció a las chicas y fui a saludarlas.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué tal todo?

-Espero que sea bueno…-murmuró Rainbow.

-Claro que sí, Rainbow…

-Lleva así todo el santo día…-añadió Rarity.

-Relájate, cielo, para eso hemos venido-le dijo Applejack.

-Así me gusta, AJ… por cierto Twilight, ven un momento, quiero presentarte a alguien-añadí.

La separé del resto mientras se acomodaban y la llevé hasta donde estaba uno de mis clientes más habituales y con el que más solía hablar, un unicornio tan intelectual y joven como ella.

-Hola Star Wand ¿Qué tal estás?

-Buenas noches, Jake… bien, como siempre.

Star era un poni de la edad de Twilight, de piel color café, crin de un tono más oscuro, ojos claros y facciones rectas, con una marca de belleza consistente en una estrella blanca cruzada por una austera varita de roble.

-Me alegro, me alegro… mira, quiero presentarte a Twilight Sparkle, una estudiante de magia y la bibliotecaria del pueblo.

-Encantado.

-Hola…

Los dos se saludaron juntando sus cascos y yo continué.

-Star Wand es todo un especialista en magia, como tú sigues estudiándola he pensado que podría venirte bien conocerle, por tus estudios sobre todo.

Los dos estuvieron hablando un rato, bastante animados, por lo que les dejé solos enseguida; tras unos cuantos minutos más de preparación, anuncié a Joke y el espectáculo dio comienzo. Fue una hora tronchante, al menos para los ponis, ya que el humor de éstos difería bastante del nuestro al estar basado sobre todo en contextos más de campo y en la sociedad poni. Todo sea por fidelizar a los clientes. Las chicas se divirtieron mucho, Rainbow incluida, y Twilight congenió muy bien con Star. Después del monólogo pusimos música jazz y sirviendo copas hasta medianoche, cuando cerrábamos; las chicas se fueron a casa satisfechas y cuando fui a cerrar la puerta algo me paró de golpe.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Pegué un bote y mascullé.

-Dios, Sonic, que susto me has dado.

-Ya llevamos varios días sin saber nada de ellos… ¿dónde están? Me dijiste que los encontrarías…-murmuró el erizo, molesto.

-Sigo en ello, Sonic, no creas que no, pero los robots espía no captan nada… ten paciencia, ya aparecerán-le calmé, mientras me dirigía arriba.

Sonic no dijo nada, de hecho no dijo nada más y se retiró a su habitación; en ese momento llegó Humphreys.

-Señorito, vengo de la cámara frigorífica… tengo malas noticias…

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirí, aunque de alguna forma supe que era lo que pasaba.

-Se nos acaban las reservas de carne, casi no queda ternera y el pollo ya se ha acabado.

Suspiré, preocupado; la carne, uno de los pilares de nuestra cadena alimenticia. Sin ella, nos quedaríamos sin carbohidratos, grasas y lípidos.

-¿Qué hacemos, señorito? No tenemos donde adquirir más, al menos en los mercados de Ecuestria.

-Lo sé, si les nombramos la carne a los ponis podrían acabar dándonos de lado…

-Tengo entendido que en el bosque Everfree hay osos y varios animales que se podrían comer… quizás, si pudiésemos cazarlos sin que nadie mas lo supiera…-sugirió entonces mi mayordomo.

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Es la solución más rentable, al menos a corto plazo…

Si queríamos seguir bien nutridos, necesitábamos esa carne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**El cazador cazado**

Esa mañana me levanté pronto para que nadie me viera y me preparé bien; ya sabía que el bosque Everfree era peligroso, puesto que era algo que las chicas me recordaban diariamente, y por lo que pude leer en el libro de la historia de Ecuestria, se trataba de una tierra de nadie, un lugar donde las leyes del país no se regían y se imponía la ley del más fuerte. Por lo que me preparé a conciencia, haciendo mano de todo lo que pude; enseguida pensé en llevar armas de fuego, pero no me convenía armar mucho ruido, por lo que tan sólo cogí un PSG1 silenciado. En cuanto a armas blancas hice mano de varios cuchillos de caza y de doble hoja, ya que me servirían para despellejar las piezas y me llevé conmigo un arco curvado, perteneciente a mi familia. Y todo ello con una nevera portátil para poder conservar la carne que recogería. Miré el reloj antes de marcharme, las seis de la mañana; aun era de noche, pero ya se podía entrever algunos rayos de sol saliendo por el este. La entrada al bosque no me quedaba muy lejos, por lo que fui a paso tranquilo; una vez que estuve en él me puse en guardia enseguida. Según el archivo de Canterlot, el bosque Everfree era del tamaño de varios manzanales similares a los de Applejack; a efectos prácticos, era comparable a varios estadios de fútbol similares al estadio Reungrado Primero de Mayo. Por lo que me adentré en él con pies de plomo y mucha, mucha precaución.

El ambiente era bastante oscuro, y no solo porque aún era de noche; las ramas de los árboles se arremolinaban entre si y no dejaban pasar ningún tipo de luz, apenas unos débiles resquicios de luz lunar. La hierba era azotada por un viento frío y mis pasos resonaban por el lugar como si fuera un enorme espacio vacío. Cerca de las lindes me encontré con varios conejos, lo que aproveché todo lo que pude; cuatro conejos me dieron unos cuantos kilos de carne bastante aceptables como para hacer conejo en salsa. Tras el proceso enterré los cuerpos por si acaso. Seguí adentrándome en el bosque, notando como su densa vegetación me envolvía también; parecía que me estaba adentrando en otro mundo. Me encontré con varios jabalíes, lo que me valió varios kilos de carne más y un muy posible jamón de jabalí que me hizo la boca agua; un poco más al norte, pasando por un extenso claro, vi un grupo de venados que me hicieron salir chiribitas en los ojos. Cargué tres flechas en el arco y conseguí dar a los tres que yo quería, el resto salieron cagando leches de allí; me salió carne para varias semanas. Seguí buscando, esperando tener tan buena suerte como hasta ahora; pero por un sendero me salió al paso una mantícora con ganas de jugar, echándose sobre mí.

-¡Mierda!-mascullé, haciendo mano de un cuchillo.

La criatura se me echó encima antes de que pudiera levantarlo, pero le cogí del pescuezo a tiempo con la mano izquierda y le mantuve a raya con todas mis fuerzas.

-Hola, gatito… ¿eres comestible?-mascullé.

La criatura me contestó con un sonoro rugido, sus cuartos traseros me tenían encerrado medio brazo derecho, pero hice acopio de fuerzas y blandí el cuchillo que sostenía, pegándole un tajo en el lomo; la mantícora rugió de dolor y yo aproveché la oportunidad, rebanándole el pescuezo con rapidez. Un chorro de sangre me salpicó la ropa y la cara, la escena no fue bonita; si Fluttershy me hubiera visto me hubiera dejado de hablar para siempre. La criatura trató de asestarme un zarpazo, pero las fuerzas le flaquearon y se desplomó en el suelo, desangrándose entre estertores de agonía. Me lo quité de encima y finalmente murió. Intenté sacar algo que fuera comestible de él, vi medianamente provechoso el lomo, las patas y poco más. Me fui de allí enseguida antes de que a otras mantícoras les diera por aparecer y busqué una fuente de agua para limpiarme, ya que no podía presentarme con pintas de haber descuartizado a alguien. Busqué hasta encontrar un lago no muy lejos de allí, cuando lo localicé ya casi había amanecido; pero me sorprendió lo que vi. Una poni unicornio de piel azul celeste, crin y cola plateada y vestida con un sombrero y capas de color violeta y adornado con estrellitas se encontraba contra la espada y la pared frente a lo más parecido a un oso pardo; su sombrero y capa estaban raídas y tenía varias heridas, no muy graves, cerca de una marca de belleza consistente en una varita y un manto de estrellas.

-¡Socorro, quien sea, ayúdenme!-gritaba.

No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, por lo que hice mano del arco con tres flechas, pero enseguida vi que no sería de gran ayuda, necesitaba un tiro certero; por lo que deseché el arco y cogí el PSG1 silenciado. Apunté y miré por la mirilla, esperando al momento justo, pero costaba un poco al estar el oso moviéndose tanto.

-Estate quieto, carape…-mascullé entre dientes.

Hubo un momento en el que el oso bajó la cabeza y estuvo en esa pose por unos ínfimos segundos que me valieron y de sobra; la bala rasgó el aire con un ligero ruido y fulminó al animal, el cual cayó como un peso pesado ante la anonadada poni. Guardé el arma y salí al paso, preparando un calmante olfativo a base de pañuelo y cloroformo.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirí, acercándome a ella.

La poni se sorprendió mucho al verme, más incluso que con el oso y le dio una crisis nerviosa.

-Ya, ya está, toma, huele esto, te calmará-la dije.

La poni no puso trabas y cayó en redondo con un poco del dulzón aroma; la dejé con suavidad en el suelo y una vez que estuvo KO, me puse a despellejar al grandullón. Fue el que más me costó de todos, pero aun así puse ahínco, ni siquiera vomité cuando tuve que rajarle el estómago.

-Bof ¿pero que habrás comido?-mascullé.

Una vez que terminé guardé varios y generosos kilos en la nevera, la cual estaba hasta arriba.

-Así estará bien durante varias semanas más lo que queda en la cámara… mas nos vale amortizarlo bien, esto es asqueroso-pensé.

Me lavé a conciencia en el lago, una vez que terminé cargué con la poni en el hombro izquierdo, y con ella a cuestas salí lo más rápido posible del bosque; cuidé que nadie me viera saliendo del mismo y entrando de nuevo en la nave, eran las siete y media y todos seguían durmiendo menos Humphreys, el cual me esperaba.

-La carne, llévala a la cámara-le indiqué, pasándole la nevera.

-Sí, señorito… ¿y esa poni?-inquirió al verla.

-Me la encontré en el bosque, la iba a atacar un oso… me la llevo arriba, voy a tratarle las heridas.

La dejé en una habitación libre y la estuve limpiando y vendando las heridas, que no pasaban de ser algunos arañazos en la grupa y lomo; como el efecto del cloroformo iba a estar presente durante un buen rato más la dejé dormir y estuve matando el rato tocando el órgano. Y es que cuando toco el tiempo se me pasa volando y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción.

-Impresionante-oí una voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Twilight, mirándome interesada.

-Jamás había visto un piano semejante-comentó.

Yo por mi parte solté una risotada.

-No conocéis los órganos ¿verdad?-inquirí, accionando varios registros.

-Ah ¿no es un piano?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Para nada ¿de donde sacas eso?-inquirí.

-No sé, como vi los teclados pensé que era algún tipo de piano moderno humano.

-Que va, para nada, de hecho el piano al lado de este pequeño es una minucia… ¿quieres ver como funciona?

-Oh, sí…-asintió ella.

La enseñé el sistema de teclados y pedalero, los cuales accionaban un mecanismo interior, el secreto, que era el que dejaba pasar el aire hacia los tubos cada vez que se oprimían; aparte le enseñé también la función de los registros, los cuales dejaban pasar más o menos aire en ciertos tubos, obteniendo diferentes tonos.

-Con estos registros se puede imitar hasta el sonido de una flauta o el de un violoncelo-añadí.

-¿De veras? A ver, imita una flauta-me pidió la poni, emocionada.

Accioné el registro correspondiente (Clarabella 8') y los tubos más centrales sonaron cual flauta dulce al ritmo de "Aire para la cuerda de Sol" de Bach.

-¡Uauh! ¡Qué bonito!-exclamó Twilight.

-¿A que sí? Aplicando y combinando los distintos registros entre si se puede imprimir variación a las piezas-resumí.

Twilight quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oímos un sonoro grito.

-¡Tú!

Nos dimos la vuelta y vi que se trataba de la poni que recogí en el bosque.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!-masculló ella, con furia.

-¿¡Trixie?!-exclamó la aludida.

-¿La conoces?-inquirí yo, extrañado.

-Sí, la conocí hace tiempo, ella…-quiso explicar ella, pero la tal Trixie la cortó de golpe.

-¡Ella me lo quitó todo! ¡Gracias a ella y su patética humildad acabé en la calle y sin donde ir! ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no es más que un cero a la izquierda!

Y tras esa retahíla de improperios se echó a llorar, desconsolada.

-¿Pero que le has hecho a esta pobre chica?-inquirí, alucinado.

-Yo nada, tan sólo…

Pero antes de que pudiera explicarse, Trixie la hizo callar.

-¡Calla! ¡Y ni si te ocurra decir que no hiciste nada! ¡Te odio, Sparkle, te odio, te odio, te odio!

Y tras esa declaración confesa de odio echó a correr, sin saber bien donde esconderse y metiéndose en el salón.

-Vale ¿me puedes explicar a que ha venido todo ese torbellino de odio?-inquirí entonces.

Me explicó entonces lo que había pasado hace casi ya un año, sin omitir prácticamente nada.

-Ya veo, por eso te guarda tanto rencor… aunque ya te vale-la reprendí un poco.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Ahora es culpa mía el que no quiera ser tan popular como el resto? Jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara-aseguró ella.

-No lo niego, pero debiste de pensar un poco mejor en las consecuencias de tus actos… no es por darla la razón, pero la pobre está muy mal.

-¿Y crees que yo disfruto viéndola así? Yo pensaba que estaba bien, no que acabaría así… oh, Jake, de verdad, lo siento…

-Me parece bien, pero no es a mí a quien debes decírselo…-añadí, jugueteando con los teclados.

La unicornio bajó la cabeza, apesumbrada, y la vi alejándose hacia el salón, mientras que yo me quedé ahí.

Twilight se adentró en el salón y buscó a Trixie por la estancia hasta encontrarla tras la barra del mini bar; ésta estaba hecha un ovillo y lloraba en silencio. A Twilight se le quebró el corazón al verla así y se sintió muy mal consigo mismo.

-Yo he provocado esto…-pensó, afligida.

Se aclaró la voz y habló.

-Trixie… ¿puedo hablar?

La poni no contestó y se quedó en el sitio, sin decir nada.

-Lo tomaré como un si. Yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño y tampoco era mi intención hacer que lo perdieras todo. Yo nunca he destacado y tampoco quería hacerlo en ese momento. Lo siento. Ojalá puedas perdonarme… solo quiero ser tu amiga.

Twilight guardó silencio y esperó a que Trixie contestase; finalmente, tras un denso silencio, masculló.

-¿Dices que quieres ser amiga mía? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque… ¿necesita un motivo la amistad? Es algo que he aprendido desde que vivo aquí; además, nunca te he considerado mi enemiga, Trixie. De verdad.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio la vuelta y mostró una cara surcada por las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes lo que es que todo el mundo te dé de lado y te ignore? ¿Sabes lo que es saber que nada ya tiene sentido? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en la miseria? No, no lo sabes… y resulta gracioso que se lo esté contando al origen de todos mis males…

Twilight pudo sentir entonces su dolor y no pudo evitar llorar como ella.

-Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento… de verdad que lo siento, perdóname, por favor, perdóname…-musitó la poni violeta.

Trixie la miró fijamente, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué lloras? Soy yo la que sufre, no tú…

-¡Por eso mismo! Yo soy la causante de tu miseria, independientemente de cómo me hubiese comportado… lo siento, de verdad. Si no me quieres perdonar lo comprenderé…

La unicornio se quedó sin habla, sin poder comprender del todo sus palabras; por alguna extraña razón comprendió sus sentimientos y eso mismo le hizo replantearse muchas cosas. Trixie se levantó y se acercó a Twilight, la cual seguía llorando.

-No estoy del todo segura de esto, pero… está bien, te perdono.

-¿¡De verdad?! ¡Oh, gracias, gracias!-exclamó Twilight, abrazando a la aludida.

Trixie se quedó chocada, ya que no se esperaba una reacción así, pero enseguida la apartó.

-Vale, vale, ya, déjalo…

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Intentaré compensarte de alguna forma, puedes quedarte a vivir un tiempo conmigo si quieres…-la sugirió Twilight.

-Co… ¿contigo?

-Claro, en la biblioteca hay sitio de sobra.

-Bueno, yo…

-A no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí conmigo-añadió entonces una voz familiar.

La dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Jake, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo que quieras-añadí justo después.

Trixie miró al suelo, pensativa, pero al final decidió.

-No, mejor me quedo con Twilight… o sea, que me voy con Twilight…-se corrigió ella enseguida, ligeramente ruborizada.

-Bien…-dije, regresando al órgano.

Las dos se fueron y las observé marcharse; suspiré aliviado, ya que ninguna de las dos se le había ocurrido preguntarme nada acerca de como y donde la encontré. Con suerte, el cloroformo habría hecho olvidar a Trixie las próximas horas previas a su primer encuentro conmigo, por lo que me quedé más tranquilo y estuve tocando hasta la hora de cenar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**El conciertismo**

Esa mañana la pasaba tranquilamente leyendo el libro acerca de la historia de Ecuestria que Twilight me había dejado; estaba siendo bastante interesante, ya que según la línea de tiempo poni habían pasado exactamente dos mil años desde la fundación de Ecuestria. Según me pudo contar Twilight nos encontrábamos en el año 1450, por lo que pude obviar enseguida que tenían un punto de inflexión en la línea de tiempo, como nosotros mediante la expresión Antes de Cristo; y así era, los ponis tomaban como año cero la fundación de su querido país. Por lo que toda la historia anterior databa de antes de Ecuestria. Por lo que pude leer, las tres tribus ponis que estaban en continuo conflicto celebraron su primera reunión en el 550 a E., de la cual no se llegó a nada; mucho antes de esta reunión, las tres tribus no estaban establecidas en ningún lugar, eran nómadas y buscaban cada cierto tiempo un buen lugar donde vivir y sostenerse durante esos periodos de tiempo antes de las pertinentes migraciones. Y, curiosamente, antes de encontrar todo el territorio que ahora es Ecuestria, las tribus ponis vagaban por algún punto del mundo no establecido ni por el más audaz geógrafo o historiador; eso me desconcertaba en demasía y trataba de darle algún tipo de sentido. Como bien sabía, hacia el sur se encontraban las tierras baldías, territorios inexplorados y yermos que ningún poni se había atrevido a explorar; como punto de entrada para los ponis de tierra sería una buena opción. Hacia el norte se encontraban las montañas de Cristal y el helado norte, territorios montañosos fríos, desérticos e igual de inexplorados; veía posible que tanto los unicornios como los pegasos hubieran llegado desde aquí. En cuanto al este y al oeste era lo menos probable, puesto que ambas costas daban a amplios mares, y los ponis no son muy de agua.

Aparte de ese detalle, del 550 a E. hacia atrás no se tienen datos algunos, y eso me desconcertaba también; por lo que me pudo explicar tanto Twilight como algunos historiadores ponis con los que me cité, cuando las tribus ponis eran nómadas no documentaban nada. De hecho, fue a partir de esa reunión cuando comenzaron a realizar una labor documental, puesto que vieron que lo necesitaban. Todo lo que se sabe acerca de la reunión y acontecimientos posteriores fue gracias a esa labor.

El invierno del año 550 a E. fue muy duro, por lo que las tres tribus emigraron en busca de un tierra mejor donde vivir; y justamente, cuando las tres tribus ya se habían establecido en una tierra fértil, bella y con futuro, descubrieron con pesar que ambas habían coincidido en el mismo lugar. Los conflictos no cesaron, y con ellos el invierno les persiguió como si estuviera vivo; pero en realidad lo que provocaba ese eterno invierno era un grupo de windigos, unas criaturas que se alimentaban de la discordia y la desarmonía. Las tres tribus tuvieron que dejar sus diferencias de lado para salvarse y gracias a eso pudieron establecerse las tres juntas, fundando así Ecuestria. Lo gracioso era que desde entonces ya había una bandera diseñada en la cual aparecían tanto Luna como Celestia, pero ninguna de las dos tuvo relevancia hasta poco después de la fundación del país. Otra cosa que se contradecía. Hasta los años me parecían un tanto discordantes.

Alrededor del 130 d E., las dos princesas, hijas directas de la única casta de alicornios sobre la que recayó el deber de gobernar Ecuestria, tomaron el control del país, así como de la tradición de elevar tanto el sol como la luna. Nunca había hablado de eso con ningún poni, ni siquiera con Twilight ni con las propias princesas, puesto que me parecía algo de más; yo sabía perfectamente por qué el sol y la luna se movían. Por ende, sabía y de sobra que la teoría heliocéntrica también se tenía que dar en este mundo por pura casuística. Sin embargo, y por lo que pude comprobar, todos los ponis daban por sentado el poder mágico de sus princesas (era algo real, por mucho que me costara verlo de otra manera, al menos aquí) y por ende, que tanto el solo como la luna se mostraban ante el mundo desde un solo punto. Para ser prácticos, que predominaba la teoría geocéntrica.

Por lo que pude saber, la casta alicorniana que regía Ecuestria había surgido de una estirpe unicorniana de la más alta nobleza cuando todavía la tribu unicorniana era independiente; la madre de las princesas, de nombre Lauren Source, era la primogénita directa de los unicornios que llegaron a evolucionar genéticamente hasta alicornios. Por ende, sus poderes mágicos también evolucionaron y decidieron usar su poderosa magia para ayudar al sol a ponerse y la luna a alzarse, tomándose entonces como tradición.

En el año 200 d E., el país tuvo un visitante no deseado, un tal Discordia proveniente de algún lugar del mundo se presentó y derrocó a las princesas por la fuerza, poniéndose él en el trono y trayendo un periodo de caos y desarmonía que duró durante varios años; en ese corto periodo de tiempo, las dos princesas trataron de recuperar lo que les correspondía por derecho real y crearon entonces los elementos de la armonía, usándolos contra Discordia y convirtiéndole en piedra. Recuperaron el trono alrededor del 210 d E. y tuvieron un largo periodo de paz que duró más de 200 años. Pero para el 450 d E., ocurrió; según la leyenda, la princesa Luna se llenó de maldad y rencor ante su hermana mayor, convirtiéndose en Nightmare Moon. Celestia, usando los mismos elementos, la recluyó en la luna con un hechizo que duraría 1000 años justos. Por ende, en 1450 ella regresó, pero Twilight y sus amigas la hicieron frente y hasta ahora.

-Pero sigo teniendo esa sensación de que faltan cosas… incluso algunas fechas parecen tambalearse cuanto más lo pienso… ¿y que hay de la historia pre-ecuestriana? Dudo mucho que no se les ocurriera empezar a documentar hasta después de esa reunión… diablos, si hasta los primeros documentos escritos que aparecieron al menos en mi mundo databan de tiempos de los sumerios, alrededor del séptimo milenio antes de Cristo, no tiene sentido por mas vueltas que le doy…-pensé, un tanto molesto.

En ese momento oí que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que dejé el libro en la mesilla de la biblioteca y fui a abrir; se trataba nada menos que de Twilight.

-Ah, hola Twi, ¿Qué te cuentas?-la saludé.

-¡Pues muchas cosas! Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Jake-anunció ella, pasando dentro.

-¿Y eso?

-Le he comentado a la princesa Celestia acerca del magnifico órgano que tienes, explicándola todo, y ella me ha pedido que te diga que si puedes organizar un concierto junto con la orquesta filarmónica de Ecuestria ¡Sería estupendo! ¡Un mayor acercamiento entre las distintas culturas ecuestrianas y humanas a través de la música! ¿Qué te parece?-me explicó ella.

-Suena estupendo, por mí de acuerdo, aunque tendría que ver primero algunas cosas, entre ellas a la orquesta… y necesitaría contratar a una soprano también…-pensé en voz alta.

-Todo lo que necesites coméntaselo a la princesa y ella te ayudará en todo lo que pueda-añadió la poni.

-Estupendo entonces, si puedes ponte en contacto con ella y dila que necesito que venga aquí la orquesta, prefiero escucharles primero; y también coméntale lo de la soprano, si conoce a alguien que me lo presente-pedí.

-Muy bien…

Pero antes de que se fuera, la paré.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué tal con Trixie, se adapta bien?

-Oh, si, más o menos, hay veces que se pone algo borde y aflora su lado más egocéntrico, pero en seguida se disculpa, creo que quiere cambiar.

-Ah, bien, me alegro…

Twilight demostró una vez más sus capacidades y en poco menos de dos horas tuve a toda la filarmónica de Ecuestria en mi salón-comedor; eran un total de 90 ponis dirigidos por un austero director, un unicornio de nombre Serious Baton, con una marca de belleza consistente en una partitura con una batuta superpuesta. Estuve hablando con él y le propuse tocar algo diferente, un composición humana; me costó un poco convencerle, pero finalmente lo conseguí con el primer movimiento de la Primavera de Vivaldi, Allegro. Serious hizo copias suficientes para todos sus músicos usando su magia y tas una señal suya con la batuta comenzó la interpretación; yo escuchaba atentamente, todos eran muy buenos, pero había un tono especial que me llamaba mucho la atención. Dejé que se terminara de interpretar el movimiento y una vez que cesó la música, dije.

-A ver, la parte de los violonchelos, repetid la cuarta tonada por favor.

Hicieron lo que pedí, agudice el oído para poder captar ese tono tan sofisticado.

-Otra vez.

Lo oía entre otros dos, así que tenia que estar centrado.

-Otra.

Ésta vez lo pude oír mejor y con mas nitidez; mi mirada se posó entre los tres ponis que ocupaban la parte central, pero solo uno me llamó la atención, y ese era una yegua de crin morena, ojos violetas y con una marca de belleza consistente en una clave de sol morada.

-Tú-la dije, señalándola.

-¿Quién, yo?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Sí, tú, ven un momentito por favor.

La aludida dejó su violonchelo y se acercó hasta mi, un poco intimidada.

-Tranquila hombre, que no muerdo… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ah… Octavia, señor…

-Octavia, me gusta mucho tu tono, tiene potencia, y justamente estoy buscando a alguien con la suficiente fuerza al tocar para interpretar una pieza de música muy especial, consistente en combinar el violín, el órgano y el canto de una soprano ¿te interesa?

La poni de tierra se quedó muy sorprendida, como todos los presentes; Serious Baton masculló.

-¿Qué combinación tan estrafalaria es esa?

-Pues una combinación bellísima que en la práctica queda tremendamente bien… ¿Qué me dices, Octavia? ¿Me ayudarás?-inquirí.

-¡Claro, me encantaría!-dijo ella, emocionada.

-¿Y de quien es esa combinación, si se puede saber?-inquirió Baton.

-De Charles Gounod, un compositor francés del S XIX en mi mundo; la pieza fue compuesta, principalmente, para cuerda, pero se puede combinar de formas muy distintas, entre ella está el órgano, el violín y una soprano, es mi preferida-expliqué.

-Ya veo… ¿y solo nos ha llamado para esto?-me espetó Baton, con desdén.

-Claro que no, señor Baton, la princesa Celestia ya se lo habrá dicho, pero yo se lo recuerdo: tenemos que montar un concierto que implique a toda su orquesta y mi órgano dentro del programa, por lo que tendremos que colaborar juntos para montarlo todo con tiempo y preparación-le dije, con voz queda.

En los días siguientes, coordinándonos al máximo, Serious Baton y yo estuvimos sopesando posibilidades para incluirlas en el programa; tras muchos dimes y diretes, ya que el poni era muy duro de mollera, conseguimos sacar un programa que nos satisfizo a los dos. Las tres primeras interpretaciones correrían a cargo de la orquesta con diferentes piezas musicales compuestas por los compositores ponis más importantes hasta el momento; luego entraría yo en escena, con varios temas para órgano de Dietrich Buxtehude y Girolamo Frescobaldi, combinándome en un par de ellos con la orquesta; luego vendría el Ave María de Gounod con Octavia y la soprano, después un Amazing Grace con las dos y por último, yo pondría la guinda final con la mayor pieza de órgano por excelencia, Tocata y Fuga de Bach.

En cuanto a la soprano, Celestia me presentó a una poni de tierra llamada Vocal Beauty, soprano profesional, de crin rubia, piel clara y una marca de belleza compuesta por una clave de fa en cuarta, de color negro, sobre un pentagrama. La poni resultó ser lo que yo estaba buscando y la contraté sin dudarlo en ningún instante; la hablé sobre las piezas que tenia que interpretar y ella se mostró maravillada, sobre todo en los ensayos, en los que ponía toda su alma en ello. Cada vez que la escuchaba se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca y mas me auto convencía de que el concierto seria un éxito. Le encargué a Rarity que diseñara además el vestido para ella. Tras varias semanas de preparaciones y ensayos, el concierto se fijó para ese sábado por la tarde; iba a venir la aristocracia de Canterlot, todo Ponyville y bastante más ponis de toda Ecuestria. Evidentemente no iba a caber todo el mundo dentro del salón-comedor, por lo que improvisé y monté otro auditorio afuera, con una pantalla de plasma enorme por la que se retransmitiría el concierto del interior. A parte, dentro del salón-comedor montamos una especie de coro de madera sobre las puertas como palco VIP para las princesas, las chicas y el resto de humanos.

Todo estaba preparado ya, el concierto empezaría dentro de quince minutos y yo estaba recibiendo a los ponis que mas conocía; las princesas fueron las primeras en llegar, seguidas después por las chicas, todas ellas con vestidos diseñados por Rarity para la ocasión.

-Buenas chicas ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, estamos muy emocionadas…-dijo Twilitght.

-¡Preparadas para ver el espectáculo!-añadió Applejack.

-¡Así me gusta, Aj! Por cierto Rarity, por lo que veo lo has vuelto a hacer…-comenté, mirando los vestidos.

-¿Te gustan? Me han llevado días enteros, pero han merecido la pena-dijo ella, orgullosa.

-Ya lo creo… ah, hola Trixie, bonito vestido…-la saludé, al verla al lado de Twilight.

-Por supuesto, a la gran y poderosa Trixie le conjunta bien todo…-soltó entonces.

Pero Twilight la dio un toque con su casco y ella se corrigió.

-Quiero decir… si, gracias Jake, es muy bonito.

Yo sonreí, divertido por la situación; afuera, en la explanada, el resto de asistentes se congregaban ante la pantalla, sentándose donde mejor les venia. Subí al palco VIP con todos los demás y me senté al lado de Lindsay.

-Hola cielo… ¿Cuándo te toca irte?-inquirió ella, dándome un beso.

-Antes de que acabe el tercer preludio de la tercera interpretación… tranquila, estaré aquí un buen rato.

-Jake, algo me dice que esta noche será una bonita velada y con un espectáculo digno de verse y oírse-me comentó Celestia, al lado de su hermana.

-Puedes apostarlo, querida…-afirmé.

Ya solo quedaban cinco minutos, detrás oí a Rainbow preguntar.

-¿Y Sonic? No le veo…

-No ha querido venir, dice que la música clásica no es lo suyo… se ha ido por ahí, como de costumbre-informó el hijo mayor de los Ehrlichmann.

La pegaso se mostró molesta y estuvo enfurruñada hasta que empezó el concierto; la orquesta comenzó a tocar sus primeras interpretaciones, las cuales se caracterizaban por ser muy fluidas y rápidas,

con ritmos muy escalonados. Fue un cuarto de hora que pasó muy rápido, y enseguida me tuve que ir hacia la consola, ya que pronto empezaría mi parte. Una vez que la orquesta acabó, el público aplaudió y yo me preparé; comencé primero con varios trabajos de Dietrich Buxtehude, entre ellos un par de preludios (sobre todo el Preludio y Fuga 153, mi favorito) y una sonata. Luego me pasé a Frescobaldi, tocando las partes más representativas de su obra para órgano, "Fiori musicali", sobre todo la Tocatta Chromattica, que era mi favorita. En algunos momentos la orquesta me apoyaba con algunos picos de violín o bien con un poco de percusión, para darle mas efecto a los compases.

Preludio y Fuga 153: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nCDt0eAaXEA

Tocatta Cromatica: watch?v=uqb27h3zdlk

Ave María: watch?v=oVdhiKdhlTc&feature=watch-vrec

Amazing Grace: watch?v=J549rKm9LwM&feature=related

Tras eso, nos pusimos con el Ave María de Gounod, Octavia se apartó de la orquesta y Vocal Beauty salió al escenario, preparada para cantar. Comencé yo con unos cortos compases con el órgano, luego me siguió Octavia con el violín y Vocal acto seguido, después de dos compases. La música inundó la estancia, todo se difuminó y todo el mundo se quedó escuchando, como embelesado.

En el palco VIP, la princesa Celestia se dirigió a Lindsay.

-Es hermoso… aunque me llama la atención, ¿Qué significa ave maría?

-Es como un saludo a la virgen María, madre de Jesús y Dios en una de las religiones que había en nuestro mundo, luego le explico con mas detalle-dijo ella.

Un poco más a la derecha, Trixie se levantó un momento y Twilight la preguntó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño-dijo ella.

La poni violeta no dijo más y siguió escuchando atentamente.

Ave María concluyó y acto seguido seguimos con Amazing Grace, provocando un efecto aun mayor; y es que Amazing Grace es, quizás, una de las canciones mas hermosas del mundo, con una sinfonía única. Para finalizar, puse la guinda con la perfecta Tocata y Fuga de Johannes Sebastian Bach; en cuanto terminé de tocar las últimas notas, se hizo el silencio por unos segundos antes de que un trueno cayese sobre nosotros. Miles de patas y manos aplaudían a rabiar y algunos ponis silbaban, satisfechos con la interpretación; yo me levanté de la consola y saludé, los aplausos se dirigieron hacia mí, pero yo me puse al lado de Octavia y Vocal, para que les aplaudieran a ellas también. La orquesta también saludó y el concierto terminó en el más rotundo de los éxitos. La gente se fue muy satisfecha menos las chicas y las princesas, que se quedaron a cenar con nosotros; evidentemente, esa noche no hubo carne de ningún tipo. Sonic llegó varias horas después, cuando el resto se iban ya a sus casas.

-Buenas…-saludó el erizo.

-¿¡Buenas, buenas?! ¡Buenas tortas te daba yo, pedazo de desagradecido, erizo idiota, mira que no venir al concierto!-le espetó Rainbow en cuanto le vio.

-¿Qué la pasa a la pegaso lenta ahora?-inquirió él, divertido.

-¡Encima eso! ¡Te voy a…!-quiso lanzarse ella, pero yo la paré.

-Ea, ea, haya paz, no pasa nada, si no le gusta la música clásica no tiene por qué acudir a un concierto de ese tipo.

Los dos se pusieron a discutir como cotorras, y en ese momento Celestia se dirigió a mí.

-Una velada perfecta Jake, gracias por el concierto, ha sido precioso.

-De nada hombre, a mandar-la dije, guiñándola un ojo.

-Me preguntaba… me ha gustado sobre todo el órgano, tiene un poderío sonoro impresionante y, bueno… me preguntaba si podrías construir uno para mi…-dijo ella, un poco azorada.

Yo me quedé un poco chocado, no me esperaba que me pidieran algo así.

-Pues… bueno, conservo los planos originales, quizás podría hacerlo…-murmuré.

-¿De veras? Te lo agradecería mucho, Jake… ¿Qué necesitas para poder hacerlo?-inquirió ella.

-Madera, mucha madera… y hierro para los tubos, pero precisamente por eso no sé yo si podré…

-¿Hierro dices? Claro que si, hay hierro en las partes norteñas de Ecuestria, podremos conseguírtelo-anunció ella.

-Ah, entonces en ese caso si que podré, con toda seguridad-asentí en ese caso.

-¿Sí? Que alegría, dime cuanto necesitas de cada cosa y yo te lo conseguiré.

-Vale, ya te mandaré una carta con todos los detalles a través de Twilight, si te parece…

-Claro, claro, cuando puedas.

Nos despedimos de todas ellas y nos fuimos a la cama; mañana seria otro día, sobre todo por la recogida de todo el tinglado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Quien tiene un amigo…**

Esa mañana, contra todo pronostico y en contra de mi voluntad, me tuve que levantar pronto para recoger con la ayuda de Humphreys y de los demás todo el tinglado; desmontamos el palco VIP, y todo lo que habíamos acoplado fuera. Nos tomó toda la mañana.

Una vez que todo estuvo limpio me tomé el resto de la mañana libre hasta la hora de comer; las horas se volvieron un tanto pesadas, como si no quisieran pasar, enrareciendo la atmosfera. Era una sensación extraña que solo yo parecía notar, puesto que los demás no advirtieron nada extraño; quizás porque solo yo libraba por las mañanas. O quizás era otra cosa.

Las reservas de carne iban bien, Humphreys las racionaba al máximo, y todo lo que pude cazar en el bosque Everfree hasta el momento resultó ser buenamente comestible, hasta los cuartos traseros del oso que amenazó a Trixie. Eso no impidió que para comer la sopa llevara un poco de carne en daditos para darle sabor. Humphreys sabe hacer las cosas bien.

Esa tarde las cosas estuvieron igual de tranquilas, leyendo, hasta que finalmente la espera terminó; la alarma de las cámaras espías sonaron con estridencia y subí las escaleras a todo tren mientras llamaba a Sonic.

-¡Sonic, buenas noticias, tus amigos!

El erizo se me echó encima cuando cruzaba el pasillo en dirección hacia el puente de mando, agarrándoseme a la cara.

-¿¡Dónde, dónde, dónde, dónde?!-repetía todo el rato.

-¡Si te apeas de mi cara igual llegamos antes!-le espeté.

Humphreys estaba ocupado en ese momento en la revisión mensual de los motores, pero lo pude hacer yo sin problemas; activé el mapa y la señal se dejó ver no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Están al noroeste de aquí, a unos trescientos kilómetros de distancia!

-¿¡Dónde, dónde, dónde?!

-¡Estoy localizando los parámetros, espera!

Pero aun así, el erizo no dejaba de repetirse, llegando a unas cuotas insospechadas de cansinez, en plan Pinkie Pie; finalmente, después de una larga retahíla de dóndes que me era imposible de aguantar mascullé.

-¡En Smokey Mountain, pero esa no es la cuestión!

Aun así, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una estela azul se extendió desde el lugar donde Sonic se encontraba y continuó en dirección noroeste, desde donde estaba la podía ver a través de la cristalera.

-Este chico…-suspiré.

El erizo azulado corría como nunca, de forma moderada, pero con ganas; por fin encontraría a sus amigos después de tan larga espera. Nada le pararía hasta llegar donde estaban.

-¡Cuánta prisa!-oyó entonces una voz conocida.

Miró a su lado y vio a Rainbow Dash, la cual le miraba interesada.

-Ah, eres tú… ¡ahora no puedo entretenerme, he de ir a por mis amigos, Jake los encontró!-masculló Sonic.

-Oh, genial… aunque ¿sabes a donde vas?-inquirió la pegaso.

-¡A Smokey Mountain!

-Bien… ¿y sabes donde cae?

Fue entonces cuando el erizo se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y se rio tontamente.

-No realmente…

-Ya sabia yo… sígueme-indicó ella, rodando los ojos.

Sonic se dejó guiar, ya que Rainbow conocía mejor la zona; normalmente hubiera sido un viaje de varias horas, pero ante la gran velocidad de ambos llegaron enseguida a la ladera de la montaña. La pegaso paró de golpe.

-Es aquí… ¿dónde están exactamente?

-No sé… espera ¡Amy, Tails, Knuckles! ¿¡Dónde estáis?!-gritó Sonic.

El grito del erizo resonó por todo el lugar, repitiéndose los nombres gracias al efecto eco; Sonic repitió el llamado, sin respuesta alguna.

-Busquémosles, no deben andar lejos-sugirió Rainbow.

Entre los dos peinaron la parte norte de la ladera, siguieron por un sendero un tanto accidentado hasta llegar a una parte un poco más alta, donde vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía un conejo acompañado por lo que parecía un peluche con forma de gota.

-¿¡Qué es eso?!-inquirió la pegaso, al verlos.

-¡Son Cream y Cheese! ¡Cream, aquí!-exclamó el erizo corriendo hacia ellos, seguido por Rainbow.

La aludida, al verle, en vez de ponerse alegre esbozó una mueca de horror y masculló.

-¡No, Sonic, márchate, es una trampa!

Nada más decirlo, apareció un robot mecánico de la nada y varios brazos retractiles aprisionaron a Sonic por todos los costados.

-¡Sonic! ¡Suéltale, armatoste!-exclamó Rainbow, embistiéndole con fuerza.

Aun así, el robot aguanto con entereza el golpe y más brazos salieron desde la parte de atrás, cogiendo a la pegaso de las alas; ésta soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡No, Rainbow!

Otros brazos más pequeños agarraron a Cream y la encerraron dentro de una jaula de su tamaño.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ha sido muy fácil, demasiado!-se oyó entonces una voz amplificada saliendo del robot.

-¡Esa voz! ¡No puede ser verdad!-musitó el erizo, sin creérselo.

En ese instante, una trampilla en la parte superior del robot se abrió y de ésta salió un hombre obeso, de facciones redondas, casi como un huevo, y con un puntiagudo bigote y gafas redondas.

-¡Robotnik!-masculló el erizo, ciego de rabia.

-¡Sonic el erizo! ¡Mi viejo enemigo! ¡Está claro que nunca me libraré de ti tan fácilmente! ¡Eres como una piedra en el riñón!-exclamó el doctor, sentado ante un panel de control.

-¡Habla por ti, bola de grasa, cara de huevo, eres insufrible!

-¡Chilla todo lo que quieras, Sonic el erizo, no te servirá de nada! ¡Nadie vendrá a ayudarte!

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, qué pretendes, como sobreviviste a semejante explosión?!

-¡Haces muchas preguntas, erizo apestoso! ¡Pero ya que estás aquí, te responderé encantado! ¡Llegamos aquí gracias a cierto elemento externo que conseguí con la ayuda de una pequeña y oscura amiga, vinculada a esta tierra de felicidad y color! ¡Yo tenia recursos, los mismos recursos que mi pequeño amigo necesitaba, por lo que hicimos un simple trato! ¡Esto es personal, Sonic el erizo, no creas lo contrario!

-¡Eres un miserable!

-¡Pero un miserable con recursos, al fin y al cabo! ¡Mi oscura amiga me dijo que seguías por ahí, grave riesgo, por lo que se me ocurrió un plan genial para capturarte! ¡Hasta ahora he sido incapaz de detenerte porque no he sabido usar bien mis cartas! ¡Pero ahora tengo un arma poderosísima, algo con lo que jamás podrás derrotarme!-aseguró Robotnik.

-¡Sigue soñando, sabes que ningún arma puede contra mi!

-¡Claro que lo sé, por eso mismo, Sonic el erizo! ¡He aquí mi nueva arma!-exclamó el doctor, oprimiendo un botón en su panel.

Al instante, una jaula más grande salió por la parte posterior del robot, revelando su contenido; Sonic abrió mucho sus verdes ojos, incapaz de creérselo.

-No…

-¡Sí, así es! ¡Aun no comprendo como no se me ocurrió antes!

Todos sus amigos más queridos y cercanos estaban encerrados en la jaula; Amy, Knuckles, Tails… a los que se sumó Cream y Cheese en ese momento.

-¡Siempre me vencías porque tenias su apoyo y amistad! ¡Ahora los tengo para mí! ¡Y huy de ellos si te atreves a entrometerte en mis planes!-añadió Robotnik.

Sonic se quedó en blanco, incapaz de seguir insultándole; pero en ese momento Rainbow habló.

-¡Eres despreciable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la amistad como moneda de cambio?!

-¡Por eso mismo, querida pegaso! ¡Sé que aquí la amistad es algo sagrado! ¡Y ahora es mi mayor arma!-exclamó el doctor, pletórico.

Rainbow le miró fijamente y trató de soltarse, pero las alas la crujieron y soltó un grito; en ese momento Sonic reaccionó.

-¡Suéltales, déjales ir y haz lo que quieras conmigo, y a Rainbow también!

-¡Qué bonito, pero no haré nada de eso! ¡No soy tan tonto! ¡Tan solo te quiero apartado mientras que yo y mi querida amiga oscura tomamos el control de esta idílica tierra! ¡Y ahora, pongámonos con ello!

Tras esas palabras, los brazos que sostenían a Sonic le metieron en un compartimento aparte en el interior del enorme robot, mientras que la jaula de abajo se recogía y Robotnik regresaba al interior, dejando a Rainbow afuera y colgada de las alas. En ese momento, contactaron con él por las pantallas.

-Señor, estamos listos para comenzar con la invasión.

-¿Los bichos de nuestra querida amiga también?

-Sí, está todo listo.

-Bien… pues podéis salir ya.

-Muy bien… por cierto, señor ¿Qué hacemos con la pegaso? Ahora que lo sabe todo no la podemos dejar marchar.

-La tomaremos como prisionera, y si las cosas se complican, la usaremos como rehén; después de todo, nos conviene tenerla separada de las demás también.

-He oído que es muy rápida volando…

-No te preocupes, eso tiene fácil solución.

Nada mas decirlo, oprimió una serie de botones y uno de los brazos que sostenía el ala derecha de Rainbow la soltó, para luego propinarla un fortísimo golpe en ella; se oyó el crujir de los huesos y la pegaso profirió un gemido de dolor. El otro brazo hizo lo mismo y las alas de Rainbow cayeron hacia abajo, rotas; la pegaso lloraba de dolor, tanto físico como mental.

-Solucionado.

Tras ese procedimiento, los brazos la encerraron en otro compartimento aparte de las entrañas del robot; Rainbow se arrinconó, llorando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, sintiendo como el dolor la recorría todo el lomo y la base de sus rotas alas.

-Maldito cara de huevo… mis alas… no volveré a volar…-musitó ella, pensando en lo peor.

Robotnik se puso en movimiento, al mismo tiempo que muchos más robots hacían lo mismo desde las heladas montañas del norte en dirección hacia el sur; conservando la retaguardia y cerrando la comitiva, una maraña, un enjambre de criaturas tan negras como la noche y de ojos verdes seguían la estela de los robots. Y tras ellos, una alta figura de porte y características similares lo observaba todo.

-Mía será la venganza-musitó, con una gran sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**La primera trompeta**

Hacia ya como una hora y media desde que Sonic se había ido hacia Smokey Mountain; al principio me lo tomé con calma, sabía como era el erizo y di por sentado que volvería enseguida. A partir de las cinco de la tarde, ya comencé a reunir condiciones como para preocuparme con diligencia; y más aún cuando Fluttershy vino preguntando por Rainbow Dash.

-¿La has visto por alguna parte, Jake? En Cloudsdale la necesitan porque le toca su turno y no aparece.

-No la he visto en lo que llevamos de día… que raro, Sonic tampoco está, debería haber regresado ya…-supuse, preocupado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

La expliqué que había encontrado a sus amigos y se había ido él mismo a por ellos.

-Normalmente no me preocuparía, de hecho pensé en la posibilidad de que los haya encontrado y se hubiera puesto a hablar con ellos estando allí, pero resulta que hoy tengo esa clase de días…-expliqué.

-¿Esa clase de días?

-Sí, desde esta mañana me anda dando un pálpito extraño, y cuando eso me pasa, normalmente suele ocurrir algo.

-¿Como Pinkie Pie?

-Algo parecido…

Salimos fuera, un montón de nubles compactas se comenzaban a apelotonar al norte del pueblo, adquiriendo un tono grisáceo.

-Sin Rainbow las nubes de su área se quedan sin recoger, y como son competencia suya, los demás pegasos dicen que no tienen por qué hacer su trabajo… lo malo es que son nubes programadas y suelen ser impredecibles...-explicó Fluttershy.

-Ya veo… esto no me gusta-mascullé.

En ese momento apareció Twilight, la cual vino corriendo y muy alterada, sosteniendo un pergamino en alto con su magia.

-Epa, respira Twilight, que te va a dar algo…-la dije.

La unicornio aspiró hondo varias veces y en ese momento masculló.

-Emergencia…

Nos sostuvo el pergamino y yo lo cogí; era un comunicado oficial de Canterlot, lo leí en voz alta.

-"A todos los núcleos de población en Ecuestria, nos ataca enemigo no identificado, mantengan sus posiciones hasta nuevo aviso, impongan un toque de queda permanente y extremen las precauciones" ¡La madre del cordero! ¿¡Cuando la has recibido?!

-Hace escasos minutos, se está dando el toque de queda ahora mismo, la princesa Celestia también a contactado conmigo, me ha dicho que no me mueva de aquí hasta que me de nuevas indicaciones…

-¿¡Toque de queda?! ¿¡Precauciones?! ¡Esto es de risa, si lo que necesitan es ayuda que me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio! ¡Humphreys, arma las torretas, nos vamos!-mascullé, entrando en la nave y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Pero la princesa nos ha dicho que no nos movamos!-me recordó Twilight.

-¿¡Y mientras tanto, les asedian en Canterlot?! ¡No mientras yo y mis torretas estemos aquí!-mascullé, mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Pero se trata de una orden, no todo se soluciona con las torretas!

-¡Claro que no, pero no se trata de ser prudentes, Twilight, se trata de actuar ya antes de que el enemigo, sea el que sea, se anteponga aun más a nuestros movimientos! ¡El que mueve primero tiene ventaja!-la recordé, atravesando el pasillo superior a zancadas.

-¡Pero eso no justifica nada de lo que pretendes hacer, antes de desobedecer una orden directa es mejor pensar en los pros y los contras!

Entramos en el puente de mando, mi mayordomo ya estaba tecleando en el ordenador central, preparándolo todo.

-¡Muy bien, quédate pensando en los pros y los contras, con cada minuto que pases haciéndolo un poni caerá en Canterlot! ¿¡Cómo lo ves?!

-Pero…

-¡Pero, Twilight! ¡No podemos quedarnos quietos, maldita sea!

El unicornio se quedó callado en ese momento y miró al suelo, abatida; yo me puse a su altura y la dije.

-Mira, comprendo que quieras seguir las reglas, pero ahora no podemos ponernos a hacer conjeturas ¿vale? Se trata de la seguridad, del bien común; si quieres quedarte lo entenderé, pero yo me voy para allá.

Twilight me miró a los ojos y finalmente asintió, un pelín nerviosa.

-Está bien… pero ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Claro-asentí, acariciándola la crin.

Me levanté, me así de las cabillas del timón e indiqué.

-¡Nos vamos, Humphreys!

Los motores bajo nuestros pies comenzaron a rugir, haciendo vibrar un poco el suelo durante varios segundos; pero en ese justo momento, noté como la potencia bajaba hasta que éstos enmudecieron.

-¿Qué pasa, Humphreys? Eso no suena bien…

-No lo sé, señorito, el motor no responde, pierde potencia…-masculló mi mayordomo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿No los revisaste antes?-recordé.

-¡Y lo hice señorito, se lo juro, todo estaba bien! ¡El aceite, las válvulas, los compresores, los cilindros, todo!

No es que no creyera a mi mayordomo, de hecho le vi bajando a la sala de maquinas esa misma mañana, pero quise asegurarme; todos bajamos a la sala y yo mismo estuve comprobando los motores, buscando la posible avería. Pero no vi nada anormal en todo lo largo y ancho de la enorme maquinaria que movía la nave.

-Esto es absurdo… completamente absurdo…-mascullé, limpiándome de aceite.

-Estoy tan extrañado como usted, señorito…

-Nunca, en todos los días de existencia de esta nave se ha averiado hasta ahora, es que no me lo explico, en serio…-musité, rabioso.

Twilight examinaba el lugar con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si quisiera sacar algo en claro ella también; abrió la boca para hablar cuando oímos un estruendo proveniente de afuera.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Fluttershy, asustada.

Echamos a correr y salimos fuera para comprobarlo, aunque si lo hubiera sabido antes no lo hubiera hecho; una serie de robots casi tan altos como mi nave y de un tamaño descomunal comenzaban a invadir el pueblo, arrasando con lo que se les ponía por delante. Los ponis se saltaron a la torera el toque de queda e invadieron las calles muertos de miedo y corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

-¡La madre que me…!-mascullé.

-¡Por Celestia!-gritó Twilight.

Por su parte, Fluttershy lanzó un grito de terror, escondiéndose detrás de su amiga; uno de los robots alzó una de las patas y la dejó caer sobre una de las casas, destrozándola justo cuando sus ocupantes salían por los pelos de ella.

-¡Hay que detenerlos!-mascullé, volviendo a entrar.

Las torretas ya estaba armadas, por lo que solo seria disparar, pero para mi sorpresa ninguno de los controles funcionaban, por lo que me pude olvidar de disparar.

-¿¡Pero que es todo esto, porque se avería todo en el mejor momento?!-musité.

-¡Espere señorito, el control manual individual, puede usarlas directamente!-recordó entonces mi mayordomo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Pero antes necesito que todo el pueblo haya evacuado! ¡Twilight, ve a recoger a todas las demás, llévate contigo a todos los que podáis y buscad un lugar seguro, aquí va a haber muchos fuegos artificiales!

-¿¡Estás seguro, Jake?! ¡Podemos esperar a la guardia real!

-¡Twilight, por Dios, no hay tiempo!-mascullé, señalando por la cristalera.

La poni aceptó y echó a correr junto con Fluttershy; mandé a mi mayordomo con ellas para que las protegiera y fuera a recoger a todos los demás también, ya que estaban dando una conferencia en la escuela del pueblo.

Una vez que ellos se fueron bajé al pasillo inferior y me dirigí hacia la otra punta, abriendo un acceso al exterior; las torretas estaban situadas de forma circular en toda la cara norte de la nave, eran ocho en total, pero con una me bastaba, ya que la misma cara daba directamente hacia el pueblo y tenia todos los ángulos a tiro. Anduve con cuidado por el estrecho pasillo, dispuesto a tronchar todo robot que se me pusiese en el objetivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight y los demás corrían en dirección hacia el emplazamiento más cercano, el Sugarcube Corner, donde con toda seguridad estaría Pinkie Pie; y no se equivocaron, puesto que se la encontraron brincando por todos los lados y lanzando a los robots proyectiles de todo tipo, parapetándose desde el otro lado del tejado.

-¡Vamos, monstruos tontos, tragad pasteles, tragad muffins, tragad bollos, tragad mesas, y sillas, y cajas registradoras, y cocinas, y…!-musitaba todo el rato.

-¡Pinkie Pie, baja, tenemos que irnos!-la llamó Twilight.

-¡No puedo Twilight, nos invaden, nos dañan, nos humillan, nos vilipendian, nos arruinan, nos hieren, nos…!

-¡Déjate de sinónimos y baja de una maldita vez, Jake los va a bombardear!-gritó la unicornio, harta.

-¡Oh, entonces no me preocupo! ¡Ahí voy, yuju!-exclamó la poni rosada, bajando de un salto por el tejado.

Una vez que se unió a la comitiva tomaron dirección hacia la boutique de Rarity, esquivando a los robots que mas cerca les quedaban; uno de ellos abrió una compuerta, liberando una serie de robots más pequeños, con aspas y metralletas acopladas, empezando a disparar a todo lo que se movía. Uno de ellos se acercó al grupo, pero en ese momento Humphreys hizo mano de una Remington recortada y disparó sin tardanza, reventando al robot.

-¡No se queden paradas, señoritas, continúen!-masculló el hombre, disparando de nuevo hacia otro que se acercaba mucho.

Cada vez quedaban menos ponis por las calles, de camino se encontraron con Lyra y Bon Bon, uniéndose al grupo.

-¡Fuerzas especiales, nos atacan, al refugio!-masculló Lyra.

-¡Lleva así desde que vio a esas cosas, temo por su integridad psíquica, ayudadnos!-musitó Bon Bon.

-¡Estamos evacuando, venid con nosotros!

En la boutique, Rarity se había armado con sus agujas y daba mandoblazos al aire, defendiendo a su hermana.

-¡Ni os acerquéis, ni un paso, nada!-decía.

Se la llevaron casi a rastras y se dirigieron hacia Sweet Apple Acres, donde las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas, ya que los robots no habían llegado aun hasta allí; la mitad del pueblo estaba concentrada en sus tierras, todo el colegio y el resto de los humanos estaban allí, Applejack y su familia estallaban de los nervios.

-¡Esto es de locos, no podemos albergar al pueblo entero en los campos, nos arruinarían la cosecha!

-¡Igualmente hay que huir, Applejack, Jake va a bombardearles y necesita el pueblo vacío para no lastimar a nadie!

-¡Propongo que todos nos repleguemos hasta las lindes del bosque Everfree hasta que el señorito Jake termine con el bombardeo!-supuso Humphreys.

Aunque a regañadientes, todos los vecinos se tuvieron que movilizar, abandonando el pueblo.

* * *

Llegué a la torreta más cercana enseguida, aunque me demoré un poco debido al fuerte viento que azotaba esa parte tan alta de la nave; una vez a su lado, saqué el panel de mandos manual y comprobé las estibas, estando todas cargadas.

-Muy bien, empieza lo bueno…-dije entre dientes, moviendo los cañones.

Apunté al primer robot que se me puso a tiro y disparé; estas torretas estaban diseñadas para resistir un ritmo de fuego continuo, por lo que no dejé de disparar, teniendo que coordinarme entre disparo y disparo para poder apuntar en condiciones y disparar acto seguido. Los tres últimos robots que estaban entrando en el pueblo recibieron los disparos y cayeron al suelo envueltos en fuego, rodando pendiente abajo antes de estallar; los tres siguientes explotaron directamente sobre las casas del pueblo, los trozos de metal cayeron sobre los tejados y las brasas sobrevolaron las calles. Algunas casas no tuvieron tanta suerte y acabaron tronchadas en cuanto los armatostes cayeron sobre ellas.

-Mierda puta…-musité, accionando la palanca.

Ese disparo me salió un pelín bajo y el proyectil impactó en las patas del robot, el cual cayó al suelo y se deslizó hasta darle un toque el ayuntamiento.

-Mejorable, Jake-dije entre dientes.

Intenté dar a uno que estaba rondando por el parque destrozando las estatuas, pero estaba demasiado lejos y el proyectil se sumergió en el lago, drenándolo en gran parte con la explosión.

-¡Joder, que cagada!-grité.

El hierro de los robots crujía con fuerza y resonaba por todo el pueblo; algunas casas prendieron debido a los tejados de paja, pero las nubes que se comenzaban a arremolinar al este se extendieron sobre todo Ponyville y descargaron con fuerza, apagando los focos; aproveché el inciso y derribé los robots más cercanos, apuntando por encima de los tejados. Disparé una última andanada más que hizo caer a un robot que estaba a punto de destruir el Sugarcube Corner. Tras eso quedaron solo tres robots pululando cerca de Sweet Apple Acres, pero deseché dispararles, ya que ya no quedaban cohetes en las estibas; intenté recargar manualmente, pero el conducto se atascó.

-Estupendo…-mascullé.

Pero lo dejé estar, ya que la lluvia no era buena para los cañones; volví dentro, supuse que ya habían evacuado el pueblo, por lo que me dirigí a encontrarme con los demás. Antes de partir, me armé para enfrentar a los robots que quedaban con el armamento más pesado que tenía; me cargué un RPG-7 a la espalda, con munición suficiente en la mochila, junto con una escopeta de combate SPAS-12, varias granadas M-67 y unas pocas bombas lapa a control remoto. Armamento estándar como para demoler un edificio.

Eché a correr para no calarme y atravesé el pueblo, llovía a mares y las calles se convirtieron en autenticas riadas que arrastraban los restos de los robots; si aun quedaba alguno sano, lo dejaría de estar enseguida. La calle principal se convirtió en un rio de aguas bravas y tuve que usar los callejones para evitar que la corriente me arrastrase. Llegué al sendero y vi a uno de los robots acercándose a la granja de Applejack; cargué el RPG-7 y apunté a la cabeza del robot.

-¡Mira al pajarito!-grité antes de disparar.

La explosión lo hizo trastabillar y cayó de espaldas, me tuve que apartar para que no se me llevara por delante; en ese justo momento llegaba otro y se lo llevó por delante, yo aproveché y les lancé un par de bombas lapa, una a cada uno. Los detoné al poco después y la explosión se oyó un poco más lejos, cerca de la entrada al pueblo; el agua bajaba con fuerza desde lo alto de la colina, arrastrando barro y piedras. El tercer robot apareció poco después, acompañado por varios robots voladores que disparaban.

-Qué ingenioso…-murmuré, disparando a los voladores con la escopeta.

Otro chupinazo con el RPG-7 tumbó al último robot y el agua lo arrastró en dirección hacia el pueblo; pude oír como una casa se venia abajo debido a la fuerza del agua.

-¡Esto parece la gran inundación del 93!-mascullé, luchando contra la fuerza del agua.

No tenía pinta de escampar, y toda el agua tomaba dirección sur; llegué a la granja, estaba desierta, por lo que seguí todo recto hacia las lindes del bosque Everfree. Antes de aventurarme en él, miré hacia atrás; Ponyville se veía desolada al fondo del valle, inundada y medio destruida. No pude evitar pensar que en parte era mi culpa. De alguna forma lo era, parecía una victima de guerra, aunque en realidad lo era.

-Después de esto tendré una deuda un tanto alta con los ponis-pensé.

Y tras esas divagaciones me interné en el bosque, en busca de los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, la guardia real hacia lo imposible por repeler el ataque, pero entre robots de metal era muy difícil; la capital de Ecuestria no tardaría nada en caer, y la princesa Celestia lo sabía.

-¡Tenemos que intervenir, hermana!-masculló la princesa Luna, dando vueltas por la habitación.

Sin embargo, Celestia no dijo nada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡La guardia real no podrá hacer nada sin nuestra ayuda, si juntamos nuestras fuerzas mágicas tal vez tengan una oportunidad!-insistió ella.

-Luna, sabes que desde que no esgrimimos los elementos de la armonía ya no somos tan poderosas como antes-la recordó Celestia.

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡Si lo que necesitas son los elementos yo iré a por ellos, iré a buscar a Twilight y a sus amigas y les haremos frente!

Sin embargo, Celestia negó con la cabeza y murmuró.

-No… Twilight sabe lo que tiene que hacer, yo también, pero lo primero es lo primero…

Con su magia abrió las puertas de la terraza y luego empujó a su hermana para que saliera.

-¡Pero hermana! ¡Basta, no por favor, quiero estar contigo, lucharé a tu lado!

-¡No! ¡Lo sabes bien, Luna, no pienso dejar que nada te haga daño, no después de tanto tiempo sin ti!

-¡Eras tú la que siempre me decías que no debemos asumir riesgos!

-¡Sí, y por eso debes de irte! ¡Éste es mi precio, no el tuyo!

Luna la miró por un momento, sin entender bien sus palabras, lo que aprovechó Celestia para lanzarla en el aire.

-¡No, hermana!

Aun así, un hechizo de fuerza la repelió son suavidad y luego selló la entrada al lugar.

-¡Busca a Twilight y protégela por mi! ¡Hazlo, hermana!

Luna trató de entrar, pero finalmente desistió; a regañadientes tuvo que obedecerla y voló en dirección hacia Ponyville.

Celestia se apartó de la terraza y entró en la habitación, dando la espalda a la puerta; usando su magia se sirvió una copa y se la bebió lentamente. Han sido demasiados años; por un precio demasiado alto en casi todos los aspectos. Luna no era la que tenia que pagar, sino ella. Y estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de finiquitar el cobro. En ese momento oyó a alguien aterrizando a sus espaldas y al segundo siguiente una fuerza la empujó hacia delante; una sustancia viscosa la dejó pegada a la pared y no se pudo mover.

-Sabía que volverías…

-Y si lo sabias… ¿Por qué no te moviste? Qué ingenua… pensaba que eras inteligente, Celestia.

La aludida no dijo nada y miró a los ojos a su enemiga, esos ojos verdosos con aspecto de insecto.

-Empieza lo bueno-añadió justo después.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**La segunda trompeta**

En cuanto puse un pie en las lindes del bosque comenzó a aclarar y el nivel del agua que bajaba desde lo más profundo del bosque disminuyó; una vez que me adentré un poco más, la luz del sol se apagó gradualmente en cuanto más me acercaba. Aún con la SPAS-12 en mis manos, aparté unas largas hojas con el cañón, con mil ojos por todos lados; era el bosque Everfree, no se podía bajar la guardia. Un poco más adelante pude encontrar a casi todo el pueblo reunido en un espacioso claro, en cuanto vi a Lindsay ésta se echó a mis brazos y la abracé con ganas; estaban también todas las chicas excepto Rainbow Dash y Trixie.

-¿¡Alguien ha visto a Trixie?! ¡No puede haberse quedado en la biblioteca, es imposible!-masculló Twilight, corriendo entre la multitud.

-¡Yo no he visto a nadie más viniendo para acá! ¿¡Cuando fue la última vez que la viste?!-inquirí, parándola.

-¡Cuando me desperté ya se había levantado, no la vi!

-¡¿No te dijo a donde iba?!

-¡Ni idea, no me dejó ni una nota!

Miré preocupado por los alrededores, esperando encontrarme con ella, pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

-No sé por que se fue así sin más, pero si lo hizo por alguna razón puede que la volvamos a ver si se fue del pueblo antes del ataque; si no… bueno, ya veremos.

No estaba muy seguro de decirlo, pero me arrepentí profundamente al ver la cara de Twilight; me apresuré a tranquilizarla, pero en ese momento la alcaldesa tomó la palabra.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville, escuchadme! ¡El reino está bajo ataque y nosotros nos hemos visto obligados a evacuar para ponernos a salvo, es imperativo que nos mantengamos ocultos hasta que venga la Guardia Real y nos reubique!

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos en el bosque Everfree!-masculló una poni, de crin azul y blanca y piel azulada clara.

-¡Minuette tiene razón, es muy peligroso, si no nos atacan esas bestias metálicas lo hará cualquier cosa del bosque!-exclamó Cherilee, la maestra de la escuela.

-¡En cualquier caso, alcaldesa, siempre nos tiene a nosotros si nos tenemos que quedar por aquí durante las siguiente horas, si se trata de seguridad déjennoslo a nosotros!-la dije yo, amartillando la escopeta.

-¡Gracias Jake, sabia que podía confiar en ti!

-¡Muy bien, organicemos la defensa! ¡Andrey, señor Davidson, señor Waterbury y señor Ehrlichmann! ¿Tienen conocimiento alguno acerca de armas?-inquirí.

-¡Da! ¡Mi padre me enseñó a disparar a los doce años practicando con un AK-47!-explicó Andrey.

-Un clásico… yo prefiero los fusiles de combate, potentes, fiables, yo era miembro del club de tiro de mi barrio-reveló el señor Davidson.

-¡Yo soy un confederado del 57!-anunció el señor Waterbury.

-Mira que bien… ¿Ehrlichmann?-quise saber yo.

-No paso de la Desert Eagle, pero lo intentaré.

-Muy bien, tengo todo lo necesario en mi nave, habría que volver a por todo pero el pueblo se ha convertido en un lago, tendréis que dar un rodeo por la parte oeste, yo me quedaré con los ponis por si aparece algo inesperado; Humphreys, acompáñales hasta la armería-indiqué.

Los hombres partieron enseguida y yo di varias vueltas, peinando el claro para asegurarme que era seguro; regresé con los demás y estuve un rato con Lindsay, luego me acerqué a Twilight, ya que estaba muy callada mirando al suelo.

-Estará bien, seguro…

-¿Y como lo sabes? Habíamos congeniado tan bien, Jake… no quiero perderla ahora…-masculló ella.

-No tienes por qué perderla… si se ha percatado del peligro, seguro que vendrá hacia aquí, tan solo tenemos que estar atentos hasta que aparezca-dije.

Twilight suspiró y dijo.

-A mi… siempre me ha costado hacer amigos; me llegué a hacer amiga de las chicas por pura casualidad, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así, de que estábamos destinadas a conocernos y a hacer amistad. Con Trixie fue distinto, por mi culpa perdió lo que tenia y tan solo me gané su odio. Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de disculparme como es debido…

-Pero lo hiciste…

-Aun así no fue suficiente, Jake; tengo una deuda grande con ella. No la puedo ignorar.

La miré ceñudo, un tanto extrañado por sus palabras.

-No te tortures así, dulzura-dijo una voz conocida.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos al resto de la panda; Applejack se puso a su lado y continuó.

-Si ya te había perdonado, no tienes por qué seguir pensando en eso.

-Es como coser sobre cosido-comparó Rarity.

-¡Lo importante es lo que ahora cuenta!-añadió Pinkie, dando saltitos.

Fluttershy permaneció callada, preocupada por Rainbow Dash.

-¿No… sabéis nada sobre Rainbow?-inquirió.

-Nada… ¿seguro que no la visteis antes del ataque? ¿Nadie mas la vio?-quise saber.

Todas negaron con la cabeza; me parecía extraño, por lo que decidí preguntar a otros pegasos que por allí había. Me acerqué a una con la crin rubia, piel grisácea y una marca de belleza consistente en unas burbujas.

-Perdona-la dije, picándola en la grupa.

Éste se dio la vuelta y rebeló una mirada cruzada, con una gran sonrisa.

-Anda, es bizca…-pensé, en cuanto la vi.

-¿Sí?-inquirió la pegaso, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola, soy Jake, supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi…

-¡Claro! ¡Eres ese humano tan famoso!-exclamó ella.

-Sí, el mismo… verás, como eres una pegaso he pensado que tu sabrías decirme, estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash pero ninguna de sus amigas la ha visto desde esta mañana, he pensado que quizás tu puedas haberla visto-expliqué.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿La has visto?-inquirí, esperanzado.

-En realidad no, pero puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.

Eso me dejó un tanto descolocado; era una poni un tanto extraña. En ese momento llegó una pequeña unicornio de similares colores seguida por otra más mayor, de piel rosada y crin y cola de color lila, con una marca de belleza consistente en tres gotas de agua azules.

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Cuándo podremos volver a casa?-inquirió la pequeña.

-Aún no, mi pequeño muffin… mira, te presento a mis hijas, la pequeña es Dinky y la mayor es Sparkler; y yo soy Derpy, Derpy Hooves.

-Ya… encantado, Derpy… pero entonces tu tampoco has visto a Rainbow ¿no?-inquirí, con ganas de finiquitar la conversación.

-No, pero si necesitas ayuda te la puedo dar.

-No hace falta, gracias…

-¿Buscas a Rainbow Dash? ¡Yo si la vi!-anunció entonces la pequeña Dinky.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?-quise saber.

-Esta mañana, en el patio de la escuela, la vi volando hacia el oeste-anunció ella.

Le di las gracias a la pequeña unicornio y me fui, pensando en mis cosas; volando hacia el oeste. Esta misma mañana…

-Creo que no hará falta preocuparse por ella… por ahora-me dije, muy seguro.

Los demás volvieron enseguida con las armas y estuvimos montando guardia durante ese par de horas de espera; enseguida comenzó a anochecer y levantamos un improvisado campamento. El bosque era oscuro, pero estaba tranquilo, y la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo; el pueblo se podía ver desde donde yo estaba y según lo que me contaron los demás estaba todo embarrado, con algunas casas dañadas, otras caídas y el resto medio afectadas.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma-comentó el señor Davidson.

En ese momento una sombra pasó por encima de mi cabeza y me puse en guardia de golpe, alzando la escopeta.

-¿¡Quien va?!-mascullé.

-¡Jake!-oí entonces una voz conocida.

Una figura familiar se posó delante de mi y me llevé toda una sorpresa.

-¡Luna!

La princesa de la noche se me echó encima y se puso a llorar; traté de calmarla y luego la pregunté que había ocurrido, resumiéndome la situación en Canterlot. Fuimos con el resto del pueblo y éstos, al ver a su princesa, se inclinaron ante ella.

-¡Princesa Luna!-exclamó Twilight al verla.

-¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Te necesito a ti y a los elementos para rescatar a mi hermana!-masculló ella.

Las explicó a ellas también cual era la situación y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en salir a ayudarla, pero Twilight razonó.

-Lo haríamos encantadas, princesa, pero sin Rainbow Dash no podremos usar los elementos de la armonía.

-Antes me dijeron que la vieron esta mañana volando hacia el oeste, creo que está con Sonic, si queréis podemos ir a buscarla, lo más probable es que estén en Smokey Mountain-sugerí entonces.

-En ese caso vayamos a buscarla, por favor, se nos agota el tiempo, solo vosotras podéis parar esta debacle-les rogó Luna.

Ninguna de las chicas puso mayor inconveniente en ir a buscarla y yo decidí acompañarlas; antes estuve despidiéndome de Lindsay y de los demás.

-No tienes por qué ir…-me dijo ella.

-No puedo dejarlas solas, Lindsay… las debo una muy gorda, compréndelo cielo, alguien las tiene que proteger…

Lindsay me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Siempre tan bueno… ve con cuidado ¿vale?

-Claro-la dije.

Me despedí de ella con un beso y cerré la comitiva, adentrándonos aun mas en el bosque Everfree.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir por el bosque Everfree?-inquirió Rarity.

-Si lo atravesamos en línea recta y sin salirnos del camino habremos dado un buen atajo, por eso-explicó Twilight, alumbrando el camino con su magia.

Luna iba con ella y el resto les seguíamos, yo me adelanté un momento y estuve comprobando una zona un tanto pantanosa.

-Despejado-las llamé.

Atravesamos la zona fangosa usando varios troncos caídos y regresamos a la arboleda, siguiendo siempre el sendero.

-Vale, debemos de estar cerca del centro del…-supuse en voz alta, pero en ese momento Rarity pasó disparada a mi lado, como si un lazo invisible tirara de ella.

-¡Rarity! ¿¡A dónde vas?!

-¡Se me lleva mi cuerno! ¡Y me estoy llenando de polvo!-masculló ésta.

Echamos a correr tras ella, desviándonos un momento del camino; la unicornio siguió siendo arrastrada hasta un pequeño claro, donde paró justo al lado de una gran roca.

-¡Rarity!-exclamó Twilight.

-¿¡Estás bien?!-inquirió Fluttershy.

-Sí, sí… debe de haber algo gordo por aquí enterrado, mi cuerno reacciona cuando hay joyas importantes cerca-explicó ella, sacudiéndose.

-¿Joyas? ¡Ah, ya sé, excavemos pues!-exclamó Pinkie, sacando de la nada una pala y poniéndose a cavar.

-¿¡Y esa pala?!-mascullé.

-Es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie-murmuró Applejack.

Después de un buen rato cavando, de entre el barro y la tierra aparecieron una serie de esmeraldas del tamaño de un puño, aunque lo que me llamó la atención es que estaban perfectamente talladas.

-¡Madre mía, qué pedrolos!-mascullé.

-¡Son preciosas, oh, son perfectas, son magnánimas!-exclamó Rarity, brillándole los ojos.

Eran en total siete, de diferentes colores, azul claro, amarillo, rojo, azul oscuro, violeta, verde y gris; aun así me quedé extrañado, ya que la esmeralda solo suele ser de color azul claro verdoso.

-¡No estamos buscando joyas, sino a Rainbow Dash, tenemos que irnos!-nos urgió Twilight.

-¡Espera un momento, cielo! ¡Oh! ¿¡Dónde puedo meterlas?!

-Si quieres yo te las guardo, Rarity, tengo sitio en la mochila-la dije.

-¡Gracias Jake, te lo agradezco!

Metí las siete en el bolsillo pequeño, fuimos a irnos cuando en ese momento oímos a alguien acercarse.

-¡Viene alguien!

-¡Tenemos que escondernos!

Nos pusimos de espaldas a la roca y en ese momento la princesa Luna hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, su crin estrellada nos envolvió a todos, volviéndonos invisibles; guardamos silencio y en ese momento apareció alguien entre el follaje, nadie se lo creyó, ni siquiera yo.

-¿¡Trixie?!-musitó Twilight.

La unicornio llevaba puestas su capa y sombrero, tenia una expresión de alegría que no le cabía en la cara; se acercó al claro y estuvo esperando un poco hasta que finalmente apareció una figura encapuchada, la cual no era un poni ni mucho menos.

-Has tardado-la espetó.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie se extravió, pero ya está aquí… ha cumplido con su parte y ahora exige lo suyo-dijo con pedantería.

-Claro que sí… después de todo, un trato es un trato-dijo la figura, tirándole un saquito lleno de bits.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie ha hecho lo que la han pedido, inutilizar la nave del humano y ganarse la confianza de esos tontos ponis… y de paso ha podido vengarse de su mayor enemigo, Twilight Sparkle-anunció entonces ella, para sorpresa general, mientras contaba las monedas.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, sosteniendo la escopeta más fuerte que nunca, mientras que Twilight comenzaba a llorar.

-Esa tercera persona es insufrible… no hay quien te aguante-le espetó la figura.

-Piensa lo que quieras, la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene lo que quiere…

En ese justo momento la unicornio morada no pudo más y se descubrió, gritando.

-¿¡Cómo has podido?!

-¡Twilight, no!

Salí yo también al ver que la figura huía, disparé tres veces hacia la misma dirección, pero escapó y solo di a los árboles cercanos; el resto salió de la melena de Luna, mientras que Twilight le increpaba a Trixie.

-¿¡Cómo has podido?! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, de haberte dado mi confianza, mi amistad! ¿¡Por qué?!

-¡¿A ti que te parece, estúpida?! ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie siempre te ha odiado, Sparkle, siempre, y nada la hará cambiar de opinión!

-¿¡Entonces?!

-¡Entonces! ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie necesitaba ganarse la confianza de todos para que el plan saliera a la perfección, ahora que la invasión del señor Robotnik va sobre ruedas después de neutralizar el mayor riesgo armamentístico, Trixie obtiene lo que se merece!

-¿¡Pero cuando pudiste acceder a mi sistema?!-inquirí.

-¡El día del concierto, Trixie tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo, solo necesitaba una pequeña excusa!

-El baño…-musitó Twilight, llorando.

-¡Eso es! ¡Y ahora, con la invasión en marcha, la caída de Ecuestria es inminente, no puedes ganar Sparkle, te he vencido pero de otra forma!

En ese momento, Twilight hizo lo que nunca pensamos de ella; le arreó tal sopapo a Trixie que se le cayó el sombrero y las monedas al suelo. Ésta se quedó estática por unos pocos segundos, pero luego se giró de golpe y la espetó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

Aun así, Twilight no dijo ni hizo nada más y se marchó corriendo, llorando; las demás la siguieron, pero yo me quedé allí un momento, viendo como Trixie recogía sus monedas. Ella se percató de mi y me espetó.

-¿¡Qué haces aun aquí, humano?! ¡Largo de la vista de Trixie!

La ignoré, sin dejar de mirarla, analizándola; tenia la mejilla roja del golpe y varias lágrimas la asomaban de los ojos, aguantándolas como podía.

-¿¡No has oído a Trixie?! ¡Largo, déjame en paz, no quiero ver a nadie, fuera!

Pero entonces se selló los labios, mientras yo esbozaba un ligera sonrisa.

-Parece que ese muro de verdad se cayó…-murmuré.

Y tras esa frase la dejé sola, sumida en su miseria.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Rainbow seguían encerrados en el robot de Robotnik, lamentándose también; el erizo pensaba en como las cosas se podían haber torcido tanto. Él, que siempre conseguía hacerlo todo con la ayuda de sus amigos, ahora no podía hacer nada sin arriesgarse a que ellos pagaran las consecuencias. No había salida, ni vuelta atrás.

-Sonic el erizo…-oyó entonces.

Levantó la vista sin apenas inmutarse y vio a Robotnik por una pantalla que allí había.

-Supongo que ahora sabrás que si no quieres que les pase nada a tus amigos del alma tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene…

Sonic no dijo nada, Robotnik continuó.

-Hay una ciudad cerca de aquí, Cloudsdale, con una importante defensa aérea… si la pones fuera de combate para mi prorrogaré un poco más la suerte de tus amigos. Así que hala, al trabajo.

Tras esas palabras la pantalla se apagó y una pequeña portezuela se abrió; Sonic salió de allí en un salto y se lanzó al ataque, sin apenas pensar.

* * *

Por otro lado, Rainbow Dash seguía agazapada en una esquina, dormida; el dolor se le había pasado desde hacía rato, de hecho ya no sentía sus alas, las cuales seguían caídas y tocando el suelo. En ese momento se encendió otra pantalla y Robotnik habló.

-Rainbow Dash… despierta, Rainbow Dash…

La pegaso abrió los ojos y al verle le encaró de nuevo, llena de furia.

-¡Tú, bola de grasa, cara de huevo!

-Rainbow Dash… natural de Cloudsdale y uno de los elementos de la armonía, el de la lealtad… sin ti, los demás elementos no pueden activarse, y por consiguiente, no sirven como tal.

-¿¡Cómo sabes tú todo eso?!

-Mi oscura amiga me ha contado muchas cosas… es bueno tenerte aquí conmigo, Rainbow Dash, así la conquista de esta tierra será mucho más rápida.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Si pudiera volar te…!

-Ah, pero te he despertado porque quiero que veas algo…

Robotnik desapareció de la pantalla y por ésta se pudo ver una panorámica de Cloudsdale, la cual echaba humo y se desmoronaba por algunos puntos; la pegaso cian abrió mucho los ojos, desesperada.

-Así es, contempla como una parte de tu mundo se viene abajo… y el que lo provoca es nada más y nada menos que tu querido amigo azul…-añadió Robotnik por los altavoces.

La imagen se acercó y se pudo ver a Sonic derrumbando varias columnas que sostenían la fachada de la academia de vuelo; todo el dintel ornamentado cedió y cayó al suelo, taponando la entrada y dañando la rica pared. Sonic se abalanzó sobre la fábrica de arcoíris y abrió una brecha en una de las paredes, derramándose un montón de espectrum multicolor por ella.

-Despídete de todo lo que conoces, Rainbow Dash… después de la invasión ya decidiré lo que hacer contigo, mientras tanto, disfruta del fin de tu mundo.

Robotnik cortó la comunicación, pero no la retransmisión, la cual siguió mostrando la destrucción de Cloudsdale a manos de Sonic; Rainbow no quiso mirar y lloró de nuevo, pensando sobre todo en sus amigas.

* * *

Por otro lado, en los jardines de Canterlot, una figura muy alta, parecida a un poni, pero oscura y con aspecto de insecto caminaba entre las distintas esculturas que coronaban esa parte de los jardines; siguió caminando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una estatua de una criatura que parecía combinar distintas partes de diferentes animales en una sola. La figura sonrió, reunió energía verde en su cuerno y luego la lanzó sobre la estatua, la cual comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta romperse, dejando a la vista la misma criatura, la cual se estiró con ganas musitando.

-¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin, que estrés, que tirantez, que todo!

Pero entonces se percató de quien la había liberado y se fijó en ella.

-Hola… parece que aquí tenemos a un sujeto de lo más interesante…

-Lo mismo digo, mi querido Discordia… verás, he conseguido lo que tu en un tiempo a esta parte, fuiste incapaz, Celestia está fuera de combate y los elementos de la armonía también; he sido yo quien ha tomado Canterlot con cierta ayuda, así que… ¿hace un trato?-inquirió la figura, sonriente.

Discordia se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero enseguida sonrió y se puso al lado de la figura.

-Me parece bien, querida, veamos esas cláusulas…

-Con mucho gusto, por cierto, mi nombre es Chrysalis. Encantada-añadió ella.

-Chrysalis… me gusta, tiene estilo, creo que tu yo tenemos mucho en común, querida… esta relación podría tener futuro-asintió Discordia, cogiéndola de la pata.

-Oh, yo también lo creo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**La tercera trompeta**

Los demás salieron en busca de Twilight, por lo que seguí sus pasos hasta volver al camino; hacia el otro lado había signos de que habían pasado por allí, continué en línea recta un poco más y finalmente los encontré. La unicornio violeta lloraba desconsolada junto a un tronco caído, mientras que sus amigas trataban de calmarla entre todas; la princesa Luna la observaba entristecida, insegura de intervenir.

-Vamos, dulzura, no llores más…-murmuró Applejack, a su lado.

-Sí, ignórala cielo, después de lo que nos ha hecho ya no se merece ningún tipo de consideración…-masculló Rarity, igual de dolida.

-¡Ha sido muy mala y ahora se quedará sin amigos!-exclamó Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, pero igualmente no se tragó las lágrimas; a pesar de los ánimos de todas las demás, Twilight no se calmó y siguió llorando.

-Chicas, dejadla, hay veces que es bueno soltarlo todo…-las dije.

-¡Pero no podemos dejarla así!-insistió la poni naranja.

-Jake tiene razón, pequeños ponis, a veces hay que afrontar la tristeza y la desesperación uno solo; y éste es uno de esos momentos-me apoyó Luna.

Nos apartamos un poco para dejarla sola, pero también para tenerla a la vista; encendí una hoguera para alumbrarnos un poco y estuvimos picando algunas cosas que me dio tiempo a coger en la nave, entre ellos ganchitos, panecillos y dulces. Estuvimos hablando sobre todo de la situación actual, de como proceder y sobre todo organizando un poco como íbamos a hacer para entrar en Canterlot una vez que hubiésemos recogido a Dash.

-¿Estás seguro de que Rainbow está con Sonic?-inquirió Applejack.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa, Sonic fue a por sus amigos a Smokey Mountain, Dinky Hooves vio esta mañana a Rainbow volar hacia el oeste, quizás se encontró con él y le acompañó… si hubiera alguna otra forma de localizarla…-mascullé, mordiéndome las uñas.

-Debe haberla… somos los elementos de la armonía, algo podremos hacer…-supuso Rarity.

-La hay… pero necesitaríamos a los elementos en si-anunció Luna.

-¿De veras?-inquirí yo.

-Así es, los elementos están interconectados entre sí, si se separan se pueden volver a encontrar mediante un sistema de resonancia… si falta alguno y el resto están juntos, éstos pueden indicar cuan lejos está el elemento restante y la dirección donde se encuentra-explicó la princesa.

-Como un sistema de rastreo, interesante… aunque faltan los elementos…-obvié.

-Yo recuerdo que entregué el mio ¿Quién los guardó?-inquirió Applejack.

-¿La princesa Celestia?-supuso Rarity.

-No, después del incidente con Discordia dejamos de usar la torre superior para guardarlos, creo que mi hermana se los confió a Twilight…-dijo Luna.

Todos nos giramos para observar a la aludida, la cual ya estaba tranquila desde hacia rato, tumbada en el suelo y dándonos la espalda.

-Yo hablaré con ella-me ofrecí, levantándome.

Me acerqué a ella hasta ponerme a su lado, me senté en el suelo y la acaricié la crin con suavidad.

-¿Estás mejor?-inquirí.

Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar aquí estoy…

La unicornio se dio la vuelta y volvió asentir; tenía los ojos rojos y varios regueros secos en las mejillas. Por un momento pensé en una improbabilidad, pero aun así quise comprobarlo.

-¿Se volvió tan importante para ti?

Ella me miró a los ojos por un momento, pero no me respondió y volvió a bajar la mirada; preferí no seguir insistiendo más.

-Oye, Luna nos ha contado un método que nos puede servir para encontrar a Rainbow… necesitamos los elementos ¿los guardaste tu?

-Sí, la princesa me los dio-murmuró con la voz apagada.

-¿Dónde?

-En la biblioteca, en el mismo libro que hablaba de ellos.

Vaya, menudo contratiempo; no nos veía a estas alturas dando la vuelta para ir a por ellos, por lo que fui por el camino más corto.

-¿Y crees que podrías hacerlo aparecer aquí?

Twilight asintió brevemente y se puso de pie por un momento; concentró energía en su cuerno y en un parpadeo el libro apareció delante de mi. Lo cogí y al abrirlo me encontré con los elementos, cinco collares y una tiara, todos ellos con la forma de las marcas de belleza de las chicas; le puse la tiara a Twilight y la observé.

-Te queda muy bien, pareces una princesa…

Sin embargo eso no la animó y se volvió a tumbar, sin decir nada más; volví con las demás y repartí los collares hasta que uno se quedó solo, el de Rainbow. Luna le dio unos toques con su cuerno brillando y el collar brilló, se alzó en el aire y en ese momento desapareció. Justo después los demás elementos comenzaron a parpadear continuamente cada cinco minutos, hacia una sola dirección.

-Dirección noroeste, por como parpadean me atrevo a decir que aun está un poco lejos…-observó Luna.

-Bueno, para mañana habremos salido del bosque, por lo que paliaremos camino… al menos no hará falta ir a Smokey Mountain…-murmuré, acomodándome un poco.

El resto se echaron enseguida y yo me quedé de guardia, vigilando la zona; Twilight se había dormido, como los demás. El cielo estaba claro en esa parte del bosque y la luna brillaba con fuerza, parecía que no estábamos en guerra y solo estuviéramos de camping. Pero la SPAS-12 entre mis manos me ayudaba a recordar la triste realidad; se me empezaron a caer los párpados y en ese momento apareció Luna.

-Ve a descansar Jake, aun queda noche por delante.

-Alguien tiene que vigilar…-murmuré.

-Lo haré yo, tranquilo, por algo soy la princesa de la noche…

-Sí… lo haces bien, Luna-la dije.

La alicornio se sonrojó y yo me retiré a descansar; mientras me recostaba en el suelo, me pareció oír una suave voz que se elevaba por encima de los árboles, vi entonces que era Luna la que cantaba una suave nana. No tardé nada en dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol nos despertaron a todos y seguimos el viaje para salir del bosque Everfree; Twilight continuó callada durante todo el trayecto y ni siquiera dijo nada en cuanto su elemento comenzó a brillar con más fuerza que anoche en cuanto salimos.

-Ha cambiado de dirección, ahora señala al norte… y parece estar cerca.

-¿A que esperamos entonces? ¡En busca de Rainbow, vamos!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, avanzando a saltitos.

La salida del bosque llevaba directamente hasta un extenso valle salpicado por árboles, matorrales y vegetación variada, el paisaje era muy bonito; desde donde estábamos se podía ver la ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale, pero enseguida vimos que algo andaba mal.

-Cloudsdale se ve rara…-masculló Fluttershy.

Eché mano de los prismáticos y eché un rápido vistazo.

-¡Diablos, si está semiderruida!-mascullé.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló la pegaso, horrorizada.

-¡Hombre que si, la mayoría de las torres están caídas… hay algo saliendo de un edificio porticado, parece… gelatina de colores!-exclamé, calibrando las lentes.

-¡El espectrum de la fábrica de arcoíris!-masculló Fluttershy, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-Algo se cae en la parte oeste… ah, es una columna… ¡ondia, las bases se disuelven, el lado oeste peligra!-observé entonces.

Fue entonces cuando lo pudimos ver todos sin necesidad de los prismáticos, las nubes de la base oeste de la ciudad flotante empezaron a desaparecer y todo lo que sostenían cayó al suelo; como si alguien le hubiera dado un mordisco a un algodón de azúcar blanco, un buen pedazo de nubes desapareció y el resto de las cosas con él. Tras eso, Cloudsdale se vio un poco más pequeño que antes, al menos el resto seguía en pie.

-Parece que la han atacado hace poco…-murmuró la princesa Luna.

-Sí, puede que el atacante no esté lejos… quizás sea uno de los robots de Robotnik…

-¿¡Pero no os dais cuenta?! ¡Cloudsdale es el pilar de sustentación del control del clima, esto va a ser un desastre! ¡Y todo ese espectrum perdido…!-masculló Fluttershy.

-¿Espectrum?-inquirí, extrañado.

-¡Es la sustancia con la que se hacen los arcoíris, es muy complicado producirla, y sus efectos secundarios son muy extremos!

En ese momento oímos un ruido proveniente del otro lado del valle y de golpe y porrazo vimos una ola enorme de colores inundando todo el lugar.

-¿¡Qué es eso?!-inquirí.

-¡El espectrum, corred!-gritó Fluttershy, perdiendo los nervios.

Echamos a correr para que la ola de espectrum no nos cogiera y tuvimos que volver a entrar en el bosque Everfree; Fluttershy y Luna alzaron el vuelo y el resto tuvimos que subirnos al primer árbol con el que nos encontramos. La riada de espectrum no tardó nada en llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos y embistió con dureza a los árboles, los cuales aguantaron con entereza el embiste de la colorida y compacta "agua".

-¡Parece masa para bizcocho!-observé.

-¡Estaba pensando en lo mismo, la masa que uso yo tiene la misma textura, pero tampoco es tan compacta, quizás porque le añado un poco más de agua, pero luego queda suave, suave, y además sabrosa, esponjosa y muy rica, para la próxima vez tengo que probar a añadir menos agua, quizás salga algo distinto…!-comenzó a parlotear Pinkie sin control.

-Buena la has hecho-me reprendió Rarity.

-Lo siento…-mascullé.

-¡… por que claro, no es lo mismo la harina que la cebada, quizás tenga que cambiar la receta, aunque si la cambiara tendría que cambiar todas las demás, sería un lio, y necesitaría al menos una semana para reorganizar todas mis recetas, aparte de tener que dejar de…!

-¡Pinkie, lo hemos entendido, no hace falta que sigas!-la cortó Applejack.

-El nivel de espectrum ya baja…-observó Twilight entonces.

Una vez que el espectrum dejó de fluir se quedó una espesa y colorida capa en el suelo; bajamos del árbol y pisamos la sustancia, fue como aplastar un pedazo de pan mojado.

-Parece fango… es pegajoso…-mascullé, con un poco de asquito.

-¡Yo no bajo ahí! ¿¡Me oís?! ¡Antes muerta que mancharme las pezuñas de eso!-exclamó Rarity, agarrada a una rama con las patas.

-¡Vamos Rarity, no es tan malo, nos limpiaremos luego!-la dijo Applejack.

-¡No, no!

-¡Venga ya! ¿¡Que podría ser peor en este momento?!

Nada más decirlo, un trueno retumbó por toda la zona y comenzó a llover con ganas, limpiando el espectrum del suelo.

-¡Ea, solucionado, ya puedes posar tus divinas pezuñas en el suelo!

-¡Nada está solucionado, mi hermosa crin empapada!-lloró Rarity.

-¿¡Nos vamos, nos quedamos o seguimos quejándonos?!-inquirí, molesto.

Twilight soltó un exasperado suspiro y con su magia bajó a Rarity del árbol, siguiendo el viaje a pesar de las reticencias de la unicornio. Los elementos seguían señalando hacia el norte, por lo que seguimos hacia el norte; casi todo el valle se veía limpio, aunque aun quedaban restos de espectrum por algunos lados más apartados. Por la brecha de la fábrica de arcoíris ya no salía más sustancia, por lo que nos quedamos más tranquilos. Un poco más adelante vimos varias huellas enormes en el suelo, con mucha distancia entre ellas.

-¿De que serán estas huellas?-inquirió Applejack, bajando de un salto el alto desnivel.

-Algo me dice que de uno de los robots de Robotnik… no debe andar lejos…-murmuré, preparando el RPG.

-¡Rainbow debe de estar cerca!-anunció Luna, viendo como los elementos parpadeaban más deprisa que nunca.

Apretamos un poco más el paso y entonces lo vimos; nos daba la espalda, pero era quizás el robot más grande de todos cuanto haya visto hasta el momento. Y eso mismo me hacia pensar en algo evidente. Los elementos ahora brillaban sin interrupción.

-Robotnik…-mascullé.

-¿Cómo dices, querido?-inquirió Rarity.

-Ahí tiene que estar Robotnik si o si… y algo me dice que las cosas se han torcido en cuanto a Sonic y Rainbow se refiere-anuncié.

Todas me miraron extrañadas, por lo que me apresuré a explicar.

-Escuchad, ahora no es el momento, pero preciso que hagáis algo por mi; necesito entrar ahí, pero Robotnik no debe enterarse; tenéis que distraerlo para que yo pueda colarme.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debemos de hacer eso? Y, es más, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo?-añadió Twilight.

-Debe de haber algún modo de entrar, alguna trampilla, lo que sea… ¿creéis que podréis manejar esto?-inquirí, mostrándoles el RPG.

-Perdona querido, pero nosotros no tenemos dedos ¿cómo pretendes que hagamos nada?-inquirió Rarity.

-Twilight, tu puedes hacer fuerza con tu magia ¿verdad?-quise saber.

-Eh…sí…

-Es suficiente, con que sostengas el RPG en alto y dispares ejerciendo presión sobre el gatillo, vale.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente?

-Distraédmelo y disparadle en cuanto tengáis ocasión, Luna, te dejo con la munición, se recarga poniendo un cohete justo aquí ¿ves?-expliqué, sacando y volviendo a poner el que ya estaba para que lo viera.

-Vas demasiado rápido, Jake…-murmuró la princesa, nerviosa.

-Ahora o nunca, vamos, vamos-las azucé.

Yo me quedé detrás del robot mientras que las chicas se adelantaron y se pusieron justo delante; Twilight iba con el RPG alzado con la ayuda de su magia.

-¡Eh, pedazo de chatarra!-exclamó Applejack.

-¡Armatoste horrible, aquí!-gritó Rarity.

-¡Estamos aquí, engendro de metal!-masculló Luna con voz real.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Estúpidos ponis, lo lamentareis!-se oyó a la voz de Robotnik saliendo del robot.

-¡Toma caramelito de menta!-exclamó Twilight, apuntando y disparando.

El cohete rasgó el aire e impactó en el pecho del robot, haciendo que diera un bandazo hacia atrás; Luna recargó como la enseñé y Twilight disparó de nuevo. Robotnik se movió y ese salió fallido.

-¡Habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte!-masculló el doctor, antes de atacar lanzándoles un cohete él mismo desde su brazo.

Pero Luna fue más rápida y un escudo mágico protegió a todas a tiempo; Twilight respondió ella misma tras recargar y ésa vez le golpeó en el mismo brazo, llegándole a soltar varios engranajes y cables.

-¡No!

Al poco rato, varias chispas salieron del brazo y recorrieron algunos cables exteriores, dando como resultado la apertura de una jaula abierta desde la parte posterior de la espalda.

-¡Ésta es la mía!-pensé, echando a correr.

De un salto me colé en la jaula y Twilight aprovechó el momento para teletransportar a todo el mundo fuera del alcance de Robotnik.

-¡Maldición!-masculló el doctor.

Debió de hacer algo poco después, porque la jaula se recogió, lo que hizo que estuviera dentro oficialmente.

-Estupendo, hora de hackear…-pensé, sacando mi PDA.

La jaula se había quedado abierta, por lo que salí y me guie un poco entre la oscuridad; la sala donde me encontraba no tendría más anchura que una habitación normal y casi toqué el techo cuando me puse de pie. Saqué una linterna de la mochila y me alumbré un poco, la jaula reposaba sobre un plataforma y vi un único acceso a mano derecha; era una compuerta que solo parecía abrirse por el otro lado, pero pude encontrar una terminal camuflada en un hueco colindante.

-Bien… veamos que me puedes decir…-me dije, tecleando en mi PDA y conectándola al panel.

Mediante un sistema de hackeo basado en la decodificación a base de caracteres binarios conseguí interrumpir el cerrojo electrónico y la puerta se abrió sola.

-Ole-me dije, recogiendo el tinglado.

La puerta daba a un único pasillo que daba a más puertas; en el techo, justo en el centro, había un acceso vertical.

-Por aquí debe bajar Robotnik… aunque no es él el que me interesa ahora mismo.

Estuve comprobando las puertas, pero en ese momento el robot comenzó a caminar, dando un bandazo y cayendo de espaldas; oí a Robotnik chillar.

-¡No os iréis de rositas después de dañarme! ¡Sonic el erizo, búscalas y tráemelas!

En ese momento oí como una puerta del lado derecho se abría desde el lado contrario, creí que me encontraría con Sonic, pero no salió nadie al pasillo.

-Deben de haber escotillas de salida en cada sala… y que tenga a Sonic dice muchas cosas-añadí mentalmente.

Seguí comprobando las puertas, al contrario que la anterior estaban protegidas por cierres de seguridad muy fuertes, y el sacarlas con el código binario era mucho más complicado; por desgracia era el único programa de hackeo que poseía y no tenía muchas mas posibilidades.

-Vamos, no me seas cabezona…-mascullé, tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre el bamboleo del suelo mientras que hackeaba una última puerta que no comprobé.

Se me estaba resistiendo, como todas las demás; conocía otro método para hackear sin tener que usar la PDA, pero era muy ruidoso y no quería llamar la atención de Robotnik.

-Vamos, vamos… 001, 110, 100…-dije entre dientes.

Ya me iba a dar por vencido cuando, en ese momento, se me coló un 0 en vez de un 1 y la puerta se abrió.

-Fuck yeah…-murmuré.

Entré en la sala y me encontré con un pegaso que me era familiar.

-¡Rainbow!-exclamé por lo bajo.

Ella alzó la vista y en cuanto me vio exclamó mi nombre y se me echó a mis brazos.

-¡Jake! ¡Sabía que vendrías, lo sabia!

-¡Sssh, baja la voz, Robotnik nos podría oír!-la chisté.

-Perdona… ¿cómo has entrado aquí?

-Es una larga historia… ey ¿Qué le pasan a tus alas?-inquirí, al verlas caídas.

-¡Ese malnacido me las rompió! ¡No podré volver a volar!-masculló ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no digas eso, tranquila, seguro que tienen solución…-intenté animarla, secándola las lágrimas.

-¡No las noto, Jake, no puedo ni moverlas!

-Tranquila, haré que te vea un médico, pero antes salgamos de aquí.

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos irnos sin más, tienes que sacar también a los amigos de Sonic!-añadió ella en ese momento.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ese cara huevo está chantajeando a Sonic para que haga lo que él quiera, tiene a sus amigos encerrados, tenemos que ayudarlos!-me explicó ella.

En ese momento comprendí muchas cosas.

-Fue él entonces quien atacó Cloudsdale…

-Sí… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estable dentro de la ruina… pero bueno, saquemos a los amigos de Sonic-indiqué, saliendo al pasillo.

Había comprobado el resto de puertas y no pude abrir ninguna, por lo que para comprobar si los amigos de Sonic estaban en alguna en concreto probé otro método; fui tocando con los nudillos en cada una, cual vendedor ambulante, esperando previamente a una respuesta. Si no había respuesta me pasaba a la siguiente y así sucesivamente; con las tres primera no hubo suerte, pero con la cuarta fue distinto. Desde el otro lado me respondieron con tres toques rápidos y urgentes.

-Es aquí, vale…

Saqué de nuevo la PDA y lo volví a intentar, con los mismos resultados.

-Agh, mierda, esta cerradura es imposible…-mascullé.

-Vas a ver tú… ¡toma!-exclamó entonces Rainbow, dándole un patadón a la terminal.

Como resultado la tapa se desprendió, dejando a la vista la placa electrónica.

-¡Genial, también puedo hacer esto! Observa-indiqué.

Varios cables quedaron al descubierto, entre ellos unos de color rojo, negro, azul y amarillo; los pelé en los extremos y luego los crucé entre si, el azul con el amarillo y el rojo con el negro. Los aseguré con un nudo rápido y nada mas hacerlo, saltaron varias chispas antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Voilá-dije.

-¡Uauh, como molas Jake, tu si que eres genial!-me alabó la pegaso.

-No tanto como tú, nena… veamos…-la dije, asomándome.

Lo que vi dentro parecía de chiste; vi a un equidna rojo, un erizo rosa, un zorro amarillo y un conejo color pastel acompañado por lo que parecía una gota de agua con vida propia. Ellos se me quedaron mirando casi tan extrañados como yo a ellos.

-Esto… ¿los amigos de Sonic?-inquirí.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Vale, nos vamos-indiqué.

Nada mas decirlo todos salieron en tropel por la puerta, pasando a mi lado; se fueron presentando uno por uno.

-¡Yo soy Amy Rose, pero me puedes llamar Amy a secas!-dijo el erizo rosa.

-¡Yo soy Tails!-exclamó el zorro amarillo.

-Knuckles-dijo el equidna secamente.

-¡Yo soy Cream, y éste pequeñín es Cheese!-añadió el conejo crema.

-Encantado, yo soy Jake.

-Rainbow Dash.

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida, pero en ese momento el robot paró de golpe, dando un bandazo y cayéndonos todos al suelo.

-¡Buen trabajo, Sonic el erizo, ahora pongámonos serios!-se oyó decir a Robotnik.

-¡Sonic!-musitó Amy.

-Será mejor salir ya de aquí…-apremié yo.

* * *

Twilight había llevado lo más lejos posible a todas con su magia, justo hasta el borde del bosque Everfree, desde donde habían salido; pero en menos de cinco minutos incluso, Sonic apareció de la nada y Robotnik tras de él, como si le hubiera guiado hasta ellas.

-¿¡Sonic?!-masculló Twilight.

-¡Buen trabajo, Sonic el erizo, ahora pongámonos serios!-masculló Robotnik.

El erizo azul las miró con un deje reprimido de desesperación antes de prepararse para ir a por ellas.

-Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento…-masculló entonces.

-¡Ahora, a por ellas!-ordenó Robotnik.

-¡Pues va a ser que no!-exclamó entonces una voz tras suyo.

Todos miraron hacia delante, Sonic tuvo que darse la vuelta un momento para comprender mejor; ahora las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.

-¡Es imposible!-musitó Robotnik.

* * *

La cara de Robotnik desde el centro de mando de su robot era impagable, y la de Sonic tampoco se quedaba corta; ver a los que pensaba que eran sus prisioneros libres parecía ser un tanto fuerte para él. Ni punto de comparación con la cara de alegría que ahora decoraba la cara del erizo.

-¡Es imposible! ¿¡Pero cuándo, cómo, qué?!-masculló el doctor, sin poder reaccionar.

-Secreto profesional…-murmuré, esbozando una sonrisita.

-¡Y un 20% más guay!-añadió Rainbow, a mi espalda.

-¡Rainbow!-exclamaron las demás.

Sonic miró por un momento a Robotnik y cuando éste se dio cuenta, solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Mierda…

Al segundo siguiente, el erizo se convirtió en una esfera azulada y comenzó a atacar al robot por todos los ángulos posibles y a una velocidad de vértigo; por delante, por detrás, por los lados, por arriba, por abajo… a cada golpe la armadura metálica se abollaba cada vez más, demostrando un aumento de fuerza paulatino asombroso. El golpe de gracia consistió en una señorial patada a la altura del pecho, haciendo caer de espaldas al robot y saliendo disparado hacia el otro lado del valle, al grito colérico de Robotnik.

-¡Maldito seas, Sonic el erizo!

El aludido acabó cayendo al suelo con una pose arrebatadora, a lo que Rainbow murmuró.

-¡Bah! ¡Si estuviera en condiciones lo hubiera mejorado!

-¡Más quisieras!

Rainbow quiso replicar, pero en ese momento Amy se lanzó sobre el erizo y le dio un efusivo abrazo, a lo que éste reaccionó de una sola manera; apartándola y echando a correr.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esos dos se quieren con locura!-observó Applejack, divertida.

-Sí, son tal para cual…-afirmó Rarity.

-¡Como la mantequilla y la mermelada!-añadió Pinkie.

Bajé a Rainbow de mi espalda y sus amigas la dieron un abrazo grupal.

-Ahora estamos listas-añadió Luna, poniéndole a Rainbow su elemento.

-¡Oh, querida! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus alas?-inquirió Rarity, horrorizada.

-¡Ese cara de huevo malnacido me las rompió!-masculló ella.

-Bueno, tranquila, te dije que te llevaría a un doctor y eso haré… Nos vamos a Canterlot ¿no?-quise saber.

-Si, cuanto antes mejor-urgió Luna.

-Pues vamos para allá… por cierto Sonic, tú y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de eso de salir corriendo sin avisar…

-¿Te vale si te digo que lo siento?-inquirió éste.

-No, tenemos que hablar sobre prioridades… e intentar ser mas calmo…-añadí.

-No le pidas imposibles…-murmuró Knuckles.

Y así, hablando animadamente, pusimos rumbo a Canterlot para despachar cuanto antes esta odiosa invasión, que ya empezaba a ser un tanto larga; de una vez por todas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Sitiados**

Nos llevó casi tres horas sin parar, pero finalmente llegamos a la última colina que precedía la entrada a Canterlot.

-¡Sonic, ya vale, te he dicho al menos veinte veces que no podemos seguir tu ritmo!-mascullé, al ver que se nos adelantaba de nuevo.

-¡Es que sois muy lentos!-exclamó el erizo.

-Lo dices en plan genérico ¿no?-inquirió Rainbow, a mi espalda, ya que la pobre iba todo el rato arrastrando las alas durante todo el camino y se las estaba lastimando aun mas.

-A ti también, pegaso lento-añadió él.

-¡Si estuviera en condiciones te pondría en tu sitio!

-¡Ya vale los dos! ¡Sois peores que niños!-mascullé.

-¿Verdad que si?-murmuró el equidna.

-¡Tu tampoco ayudas mucho, Knuckles!-le espeté.

El resto iban en silencio, aguantándose la risa; una vez que llegamos a lo alto de la colina divisamos lo que parecía un campamento de avanzadilla, a menos de veinte kilómetros de Canterlot.

-¿Y eso?-inquirí, al verlo.

-¡Es un campamento de la Guardia Real!-anunció Luna.

-¿Qué harán tan cerca de la capital?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi… vamos a ver-indicó la princesa.

Una vez allí, los soldados nos pararon, pero al ver a la princesa se arrodillaron ante ella y nos dejaron pasar; yo llevé a Rainbow hasta el puesto médico para que el doctor de la guardia la mirara. Luego busqué a Luna, encontrándola en la tienda del capitán.

-¿Luna?-la llamé.

-Ah, pasa Jake, estábamos hablando con el capitán…-explicó ella.

Twilight también estaba allí y me lo presento.

-Jake, éste es el capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, Shining Armor, mi hermano.

-Vaya, encantado, no sabia que tuvieras hermanos, Twi…-murmuré.

-El gusto es mio… gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita-me agradeció él.

-Ha sido un placer… ¿puedo preguntarle cual es la situación?

-Claro, todo ha sido una locura y ha pasado tan rápido que apenas pudimos reaccionar, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos rodeados de changelings y esos condenados armatostes mecánicos; nos tuvimos que retirar, de hecho nos obligaron a ello, pero no quería dejar Canterlot mientras hubiera una oportunidad de reconquista-explicó Shining.

-¿Change… que?-inquirí, extrañado.

-Unos viejos enemigos, han regresado, son unas criaturas que pueden cambiar de forma y se alimentan del amor y la alegría; los comanda su reina, Chrysalis-me explicó Twilight, apenada.

-La creía derrotada, pero en realidad solo la repelimos en aquella ocasión… debimos asegurarnos-gruñó Luna, molesta.

-Por lo que pude saber antes de retirarnos tienen a la princesa Celestia encerrada y a la mayoría de la población también, como alimento para esas alimañas; varios robots aéreos vigilan el espacio aéreo, por lo que no podemos atacar por aire.

-Ya veo… ¿y que hay de los accesos terrestres?

-Todos vigilados, el portón principal, el acceso ferroviario, rutas alternativas… todo.

-¿Han pensado en algún plan a largo plazo? No ha sido prudente quedarse aquí…-comenté.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Envié una patrulla a Ponyville para comprobar su situación, y se supone que el resto de divisiones en cada ciudad están al acecho, pero las comunicaciones tardan mucho en llegar.

Me quedé pensativo mientras que Shining Armor sopesaba posibilidades con Luna; no podía ser que todos los accesos estuvieran sellados, debía de haber otra manera de entrar en Canterlot. ¿Pero cual? En ese momento llegó un soldado y anunció.

-¡Señor, traigo noticias de Ponyville!

-¡Cuénteme, soldado!

-Su correspondiente división se ha quedado para defender el lugar y a los ciudadanos, que se habían quedado refugiados en el bosque Everfree; los humanos de allí también han colaborado, señor.

-Esa es una buen noticia…-murmuró Shining, mirándome con gratitud. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Hemos traído algunas cosas, entre ellas este… ingenio, para un tal Jake…-murmuró el soldado, levantando un walkie-talkie a larga distancia.

-Si me permite, por favor-le dije.

Lo activé y hablé por él.

-Dime, Humphreys…

-Por fin, señorito, estas comunicaciones entre ponis son horribles… sin ofender.

-¿Qué tal por el pueblo, está todo bien?

-Estable, los vecinos están limpiando un poco… estoy tratando de arreglar la nave, señorito, pero no parece haber nada mal, no entiendo lo que…

-Escucha Humphreys, resulta que Trixie nos la ha saboteado con su magia…

-¿¡La señorita Trixie?! Oh, es terrible…

-Sí… busca a algún unicornio por el pueblo que pueda ayudarte a repeler ese hechizo, cuanto antes puedas arreglarlo mejor, necesitamos un plan de acción para recuperar Canterlot.

-Entendido señorito, corto y cierro.

Corté la comunicación y en ese momento hablé.

-Le va a llevar un tiempo, y no sé si nosotros tendremos el mismo tiempo que los changelings planean en seguir con la invasión, tenemos que idear algo para las siguiente horas o las cosas se pondrán difíciles.

-Ya, pero aunque se nos ocurriera algo ¿Cómo podríamos acceder a Canterlot?-inquirió Shining.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos, pero en ese momento Twilight dio un respingo.

-Las cuevas…

-¿Cómo?

-Las cuevas… Chrysalis me tuvo cautiva en unas cuevas olvidadas bajo Canterlot, quizás podamos usarlas para infiltrarnos sin ser vistos-explicó.

-¿¡Las cuevas?! ¿¡Te refieres a la mina de la codicia?! ¡Conozco un pasaje cerca del cruce ferroviario, con suerte seguirá en pie!-anunció Luna.

-¿Mina de la codicia?

-Sí, se trata de una vieja mina que los altos nobles de los años antiguos explotaron hasta la extenuación por pura codicia, una vez que el filón se acabó sellaron las entradas y se llevaron el secreto a la tumba; las descubrí de pequeña, solía jugar por allí-explicó Luna.

-Es perfecto, podremos planear un ataque sorpresa y hacerles salir de la ciudadela…

-Se me está ocurriendo algo mejor, Shining… a ver que te parece…

Le conté mi plan de forma resumida y le pareció perfecto; lo haríamos mañana por la mañana, por lo que nos preparamos a conciencia durante el resto del día, informando a todos los ponis al respecto. Sonic y sus amigos quisieron ayudarnos, por mi parte no hubo inconvenientes y por parte de Shining tampoco. Tras eso fui a ver a Rainbow al pabellón médico, me la encontré con las alas recogidas y vendadas sobre su lomo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Tengo los huesos rotos y los tendones contraídos, le ha costado un mundo recogérmelas y ha sido horrible, pensaba que me moría…-murmuró ella.

-Pero ¿te vas a poder recuperar?-inquirí.

-Me ha dicho que si, pero que va a ser un proceso muy largo… dos meses y medio… y después de eso otros tres en rehabilitación… medio año Jake, medio año sin volar…-masculló ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Suena duro…

-¿¡Duro?! ¡Volar es mi vida, Jake, y lo sabes! Sentir el aire en la cara, esa sensación de libertad…-musitó, llorando.

-Pero vas a volver a volar… estarás jodida, si, pero volverás a volar, eso ya es seguro; la espera será lenta, pero merecerá la pena-expliqué para consolarla.

La pegaso se secó los ojos y murmuró.

-Tienes razón… gracias Jake, eres un amigo…

-Claro-asentí, acariciándola la crin.

En ese momento llegaron el resto de las chicas y las dejé solas para que hablaran entre ellas; estaba a punto de anochecer y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, lo que me hizo recordar acerca de los poderes de Luna y Celestia. No sabíamos cual era la situación exactamente, pero si Celestia estaba encerrada dudaba de si la misma alicornio podría guardar el sol desde su cautividad; Luna era otro cantar, pero aun así me asaltaban las dudas. ¿Realmente son capaces de mover una estrella y un satélite con su sola magia? En términos técnicos la luna era un pequeño cuerpo celeste compuesto por materiales geoespaciales de todo tipo, sin apenas gravedad en su superficie; pero es que el sol era algo mucho más complejo. Es como una bolsa de aire caliente a presión compuesta por helio en combustión, mismo helio que genera el calor que desprende sobre todo el sistema solar y del tamaño de unas cinco veces o más de la tierra. ¿Realmente es posible mover con magia semejante mole hirviente que puede alcanzar tranquilamente los 7000º C? Mi realista sentido común gritaba un sonoro no, mas ya he visto con mis propios ojos y muchas mas veces, como Twilight hacia levitar las cosas, alumbraba la oscuridad o transformaba objetos. Diablos, si hasta he visto deslizarse a Rarity cual imán electromagnético.

-Precioso ¿verdad?-oí que decía Shining Armor, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Ah, sí… bueno, estaba pensando en mis cosas…-murmuré.

-Todos lo hacemos, ahora mas que nunca… Ecuestria siempre ha sido un país de paz, se nos hace complicado asimilar que estamos en guerra.

-Me lo imagino… aunque ojalá mi mundo hubiera visto tiempos como los tuyos… allí no había descanso para la paz…

-Debía de ser horrible…

-Más bien… aun así sois afortunados, no te creas-murmuré.

Los dos contemplamos como el sol se terminaba de esconder tras el horizonte y la luna comenzaba a brillar sobre nosotros, acompañada de un inmenso manto de estrellas.

* * *

En una de las altas torres del palacio de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una pose imperturbable; se encontraba encadenada de las cuatro patas, con un extraño anillo en su cuerno y sin su tiara real. Todo era silencio y la princesa del sol respiraba lentamente. En ese momento un ruido de llaves rompió el silencio y la puerta se abrió; Celestia abrió los ojos y contempló a su visitante.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto si que no tiene precio…

Ella no dijo nada y se quedó mirando a su visitante.

-¿No te alegras de verme, querida? Porque yo sí… como bien ya te dije en su día, estar prisionero en piedra no es tan duro como tu situación actual, por ejemplo… ¿eso no es un anillo de bloqueo mágico?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Discordia?-inquirió ella, cortándole.

-Hablar, querida, tan solo eso…

-Tú no eres de los que parlamentan…

-De un tiempo a esta parte yo también creía eso, pero las cosas cambian… ya ves, yo paso a estar libre y tu encerrada, hay que equilibrar la balanza de algún modo.

-No voy a preguntarte como has escapado, aunque lo que me extraña es que no esté lloviendo chocolate o Canterlot no esté flotando entre nubes de malvavisco…

-Que maravillosa idea, querida mía, me la anoto… y si, tienes razón, pero debido al trato que tengo con mi nueva amiga, tengo un tanto restringida lo que viene siendo mi actividad favorita…

-¿Y cual es la otra parte? Algo debe haber para que cedas de esa manera…

-Como me conoces, Celestia… y si, hay algo muy interesante en las cláusulas, aunque no se si contártelo…

-En ese caso ¿a que has venido?-inquirió entonces ella.

Discordia esbozó una burda sonrisa en su cara y se acercó a ella.

-Tu lo sabes bien… ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida… y aun así te ves igual que siempre… tan frágil, tan bella…

Celestia le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

-Siempre fuiste igual de hermosa, Celestia… nada se podía comparar con tu belleza, nadie te hacia sombra, eras la mimada de mamá… todo orden y concierto-murmuró Discordia, con tono melancólico.

-Al contrario que tu… antes eras orgulloso, enérgico y brillante… mírate ahora Discordia, no eres más que un pelele, una sombra distorsionada de lo que llegaste a ser… toda esa genialidad y potencial desperdiciados…

-Ambos sabemos que es lo que cambió, querida… una sola cosa…-masculló él, cambiando la voz.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, como tratando de asomarse por ellos para observar el interior de cada uno; Discordia se balanceó hacia los lados y Celestia ladeó la cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea lo que te haya prometido Chrysalis no deberías fiarte de ella… los elementos de la armonía siguen ahí y el riesgo es inminente.

-Ah, pero para eso tenemos a nuestro amigo en común, el de los artilugios metálicos… hay que ver como son esos humanos ¿eh? Ingeniosos hasta decir basta.

-Pero las cosas pasan…-le cortó Celestia.

Discordia la miró fijamente y masculló.

-Ahí tienes razón, querida… pasan… demasiado.

Y tras esas palabras, se fue de allí, cerrando la puerta a su paso y dejando en la celda varias nubes de malvavisco que empezaron a dejar caer gotas de chocolate; la princesa del día cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Dirigiendo el asalto**

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron el campamento, un buen destacamento de soldados de todo tipo abandonaron éste en dirección noreste; el resto se quedaría allí hasta que les tocara actuar. Shining Armor encabezaba la marcha, seguida de la princesa Luna, los elementos de la armonía, Sonic, sus amigos y un servidor; me había preparado a conciencia y también, con todas mis armas listas para el combate. La marcha era media mientras nos dirigíamos al cruce ferroviario.

-¿Está muy lejos ese acceso, Luna?-inquirí.

-No, en cuanto lleguemos al cruce lo veremos enseguida… solía jugar con mi hermana por allí cerca, pero cuando nuestra madre se enteró de que entrabamos en la mina nos prohibió volver y nos dejó una semana sin postre-explicó ella, con morriña.

-Vaya, el castigo sin postre… un clásico…-murmuré.

-Vamos bien de tiempo, si no bajamos la marcha llegaremos antes de la hora prevista…-observó Shining.

Tras varios minutos más de paseo, llegamos al sitio y Luna se adelantó; estuvo mirando por las proximidades al cruce y finalmente indicó.

-¡Aquí, está aquí!

Se trataba de una austera y apartada cueva que se estrechaba un poco nada más entrar; las chicas fueron primero, seguidas por Luna, Sonic, sus amigos y yo. Luego fueron entrando los guardias reales mientras que su general guardaba el paso, siendo el último en entrar. Una vez dentro nos reagrupamos y todos los unicornios presentes, entre los que se encontraban Luna, Twilight, Shining y Rarity, encendieron sus cuernos; yo hice mano de mi linterna gorda y Sonic y Knuckles hicieron improvisadas antorchas. Comenzamos a avanzar, siguiendo el camino trazado de unas antiguas vías; las paredes aun seguían en pie a pesar de los años y nos encontramos de camino algún que otro carromato desmontado y destartalado. La galería nos llevó directamente hasta la sala central, donde aun estaban muchos materiales de minería y de donde surgían muchas más galerías hacia todos los lados posibles, había más de diez accesos distintos.

-Vale, punto de control ¿por dónde vamos?-inquirí.

Twilight se adelantó un poco y estuvo observando las entradas.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo, dulzura?-inquirió Applejack.

-No estoy del todo segura, pero… creo que es por aquí-anunció ella, mirando a la galería central.

-¿Estás segura? No podemos perdernos en este momento-la recordó Rainbow.

-Recuerdo que desperté en una sala llena cristales en las paredes… parecía ser uno de los extremos de la mina, Cadance y yo conseguimos salir y acabamos en el salón anexo-explicó la unicornio.

-El salón anexo es un pequeño palacete que está al lado del acceso a los jardines, es un buen punto de partida si queremos asaltar el palacio-recordó Shining.

-Pero primero hay que esperar a la señal… no podemos confundirnos ahora Twilight ¿estás completamente segura?-inquirí.

La aludida se quedó en silencio durante unos pocos segundos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos pues.

Nos adentramos en la galería central y seguimos caminando; el camino se retorcía, daba numerosas vueltas, a veces subía y otras bajaba. Las vías se cortaban en algunos puntos y no siempre seguían lineales. Tras varios minutos, para nuestra mala suerte, acabamos de nuevo en la sala central y saliendo por una de las galerías a mano derecha.

-Maldita sea, hemos vuelto al principio…-masculló Shining.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Twilight.

-No te preocupes querida, no ha sido culpa tuya-la animó Rarity.

Me acerqué a una mesa de trabajo y estuve buscando algo que nos ayudara a orientarnos; para mi suerte encontré un mapa de las galerías.

-Mirad, estamos aquí, en la sala central… hemos tomado esta galería, y hemos vuelto por la segunda entrada a mano derecha, por lo que podemos descartarlas. El resto están interconectadas entre si en un sistema de círculos concéntricos, pero fijaos, solo por la última galería a mano izquierda se llega hasta otra sala espaciosa, quizás sea la misma en la que tu estuviste, Twilight-supuse.

-Puede, podemos intentarlo…

-Pero no podemos volver a equivocarnos, se nos echa el tiempo encima-avisó Shining.

Optamos esa vez por la galería a mano izquierda y gracias al mapa pudimos orientarnos bien a pesar de la cantidad de cruces con los que nos encontramos; finalmente llegamos a la sala de marras con el tiempo muy ajustado, pero en ésta las paredes estaban recubiertas de cristal.

-¡Sí, aquí es, sin duda!-exclamó Twilight.

-Vale, ahora el resto es cosa tuya, Twi… guíanos-la pedí.

-Veamos… aquí es donde encontré a Cadance, luego fuimos hasta aquí…-reconstruyó en voz alta el recorrido de aquel día.

Para mi sorpresa, nos llevó por una galería que no aparecía en el mapa y donde las vías acababan tras un abrupto fin de la línea el borde de un barranco; mediante la magia de los unicornios que nos acompañaban subimos a un saliente y continuamos por varias cornisas hasta llegar a un ultimo saliente donde varias escaleras talladas subían hasta un pequeño resquicio de luz; la luz provenía de uno de las estancias del salón anexo. Salí yo primero con Pinkie Pie y Sonic conmigo, en el anexo no había nadie, ni robots ni changelings, por lo que salimos a los jardines, los cuales no estaban muy vigilados, tan solo con dos robots aéreos y un total de tres changelings vigilando.

-Todo tuyo, Sonic-le dije.

-Déjamelo a mí…-asintió él.

En menos de cinco segundos, Sonic se convirtió de nuevo en la esfera sónica imparable y dejó KO a todos los presentes rebotando de tal forma que no pude evitar recordar a la típica mesa de pinball.

-Perfecto, vamos Pinkie-la dije.

-Oki doki loki-susurró ella.

Nos subimos a la muralla más cercana y Pinkie dio la primera señal, silbando como lo haría un pájaro común; al poco rato oímos una contestación un poco más grave y la poni cerró el círculo con un silbidito rápido y muy agudo.

-Perfecto, podemos empezar-murmuré.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el portón principal, una gran concentración de changelings y robots guardaban la entrada a la ciudadela y el inicio de la calle principal. En ese momento oyeron una serie de insultos variados, se asomaron y vieron a un grupo no muy grande de guardias reales llamándoles de todo.

-¡Eh, caras de avispa, engendros comesueños, venid a por nosotros!

-¡No hay huevos, venga, venid a cogernos, cobardes, gallinas!

-¡Los changeling de la patata, tienen cara de rata!

Las criaturas no se hicieron de rogar y casi todos los efectivos apostados allí fueron a por ellos, abriendo el portón para que un robot guardián les sacudiera de lo lindo; los soldados les presentaron batalla durante un rato y en cuanto el robot hizo acto de presencia, se retiraron poco a poco, atrayendo aún más a los changeling.

* * *

En cuanto di la señal, los hombres de Shining fueron a saco y comenzaron el ataque, dividiéndose en dos grupos; uno de camino a la ciudadela y otro de camino al palacio. Yo me uní al grupo que se dirigía a la ciudadela, principalmente para apoyarles para evitar que los robots acabaran con la ofensiva; en cuanto llegamos a la plaza central varios robots aéreos se dirigieron contra el pelotón de unicornios, pero varios disparos rápidos con la SPAS los dejaron fuera de combate.

-¡Me subiré a una posición ventajosa y os cubriré desde allí!-le dije al oficial unicornio al mando.

-¡Si, señor!

Entré en el primer edificio que vi y subí las escaleras, donde me salió al paso un changeling que me enseñó los colmillos.

-¡Que feo eres!-exclamé, dándole un culatazo en la cara y tirándole por las escaleras.

Ya en el piso de arriba busqué una habitación con vistas a toda la plaza y encontré algo en una habitación de matrimonio; desde su balcón se podía ver toda la plaza.

-De lujo-me dije, cargando el RPG.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los changeling del portón principal iban tras los soldados que se retiraban, seguidos por el robot de defensa cedido por Robotnik; les siguieron hasta una colina cercana y al llegar a lo alto se horrorizaron cuando vieron lo que vieron. Un número bastante alto de soldados pegaso de la guardia real a punto de cargar contra ellos.

-¡Maldita sea, retirada, de vuelta a Canterlot!-masculló el oficial changeling, pero en ese momento los soldados que perseguían les cercaron mientras que otros tantos se ocupaban del robot.

* * *

Por otro lado, los elementos de la armonía iban con el grupo que asaltaba el palacio, con Sonic y sus amigos; entraron por el acceso lateral a los jardines y a partir de allí fueron avanzando, barriendo con los changeling que se encontraban en su camino. Recorrieron los pasillos, mientras que Sonic les iba abriendo paso y ellos repelían al resto de changelings que intentaban flanquearles. Enseguida se pasaron al ala oeste, donde repitieron la misma estrategia, funcionando a la perfección.

-¡Ya tenemos la planta baja, que un grupo de cinco guarde la entrada principal, el resto conmigo, a la planta de arriba!-exclamó el oficial poni terrestre.

-¡Señor!

Cuando fueron a subir las escaleras, un numeroso grupo de changelings surgió desde el piso superior y comenzó a asediarlos, empujándolos hacia la salida.

-¡Resistid, no es repleguéis, en formación de a ocho!

Los ponis cargaron en grupo mientras que Sonic y Knuckles atacaban conjuntamente.

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!-exclamó el erizo.

-¡Lo sé, pero el oficial ha insistido en que ataquemos en grupo!-le recordó el equidna rojo.

-¡No os pongáis ahora a discutir!-masculló Tails, disparando rocas gracias a un ingenio suyo parecido a una metralleta.

Ambos se dieron impulso a la vez y embistieron con gran fuerza a los changelings hasta acabar en lo alto del techo.

* * *

Debido al alboroto causado, tanto Chrysalis como Discordia ya estaban enterados del ataque, aunque la reina se mostraba mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

-¡Maldita sea su estampa! ¿¡Dónde se ha metido ese mentecato de Robotnik?! ¡A este paso esos estúpidos ponis van a recuperar el palacio, y si les dejan, la ciudad entera!

-No te alteres, querida, aun no han llegado hasta aquí y tenemos tiempo de sobra-la tranquilizó Discordia.

-¡Pero necesito la artillería pesada de Robotnik para asegurar la victoria!

-Quizás yo pueda entretenerlos, pero necesitaría hacer mano de mi… habilidad especial-comentó el espíritu de la desarmonía, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso, Discordia…-masculló Chrysalis, recolocándose la tiara real de Celestia en su cabeza.

-Mira, dame un margen de cinco minutos y te llevaré a todos esos ponis hasta la plaza, si aparece o no Robtonik ya es cosa suya-le propuso entonces él.

Chrysalis le miró, no muy convencida, pero finalmente aceptó.

-Está bien… ¡pero solo cinco minutos!

-¡Oh, serán unos cinco minutos tremendos! Confía en mi, querida-le dijo Discordia, antes de desaparecer tras un destello de estrellas y remolinos.

* * *

Los unicornios atacaban en grupo y lanzando hechizos por doquier, dejando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo si los changeling se les acercaban demasiado, cosa que rara vez pasaba gracias a mi rapidez con el gatillo; las explosiones echaban atrás a esos intentos de poni y luego los soldados les pegaban un buen repaso a larga distancia. Apenas quedaban robots ya que me los había cargado a todos, y la mayoría solo eran de apoyo aéreo, por lo que no resultó muy complicado; uno perdido se me acercó preparando un proyectil contra mi, pero mediante una bomba lapa rápida lo detoné antes de que pudiera dispararme.

-Oye el bum, bum, bum de mi corazón…-canturreé, divertido.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los changeling quisieron retirarse, pero en ese momento llegaron los pegasos desde el portón principal y los acorralaron.

-El plan está saliendo a las mil maravillas, Shining-murmuré, pletórico.

Podríamos ganar esta batalla, lo presentía.

* * *

-¡Tendría que estar peleando con los demás y yendo a por mi hermana!-masculló Luna, enfadada.

-¡La comprendo, princesa, pero como capitán de la Guardia Real debo garantizar su seguridad!-explicó Shining Armor.

Eran los únicos que se habían quedado en el salón anexo, guardando la entrada a la mina por si las cosas se torcieran.

-¡En ese caso tendría que estar luchando usted también con sus hombres, capitán!-le recordó ella, con desdén.

-¡Lo sé, pero estando usted aquí no puedo hacer otra cosa! ¡Tengo que protegerla, princesa!

-¡Sé protegerme yo sola! ¿¡Primero mi hermana y ahora usted!? ¡No soy ninguna princesa en apuros, me voy a rescatar a mi hermana!-anunció Luna, saliendo afuera.

-¡Princesa, no, espere!-exclamó Shining, corriendo tras ella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**La rebelión de las máquinas**

En la escalinata principal, los ponis de tierra comenzaban a ganar terreno a los changelings, consiguiendo subir hasta el primer piso.

-¡Los tenemos, ponis, adelante, por Ecuestria!-chilló el oficial, elevando la moral de sus hombres.

Todos exclamaron lo mismo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras; pero en ese justo momento comenzó a nevar nata, enormes copos de nata cayeron sobre los escalones y los ponis resbalaron.

-¿¡Nieva nata?!

-¡No tiene sentido!

Justo después comenzó a granizar piedras, incidiendo éstas sobre las extrañadas tropas.

-Un momento… nieva nata, llueven piedras… oh, no, esto me suena demasiado…-masculló Twilight.

-¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo, dulzura?-inquirió Applejack, igual de preocupada.

-¡Uy, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, espera, espera! Mmh ¿granizados de azúcar?-inquirió Pinkie Pie.

-¡No, Pinkie, caos, caos!-masculló Twilight.

Nada más decirlo, hubo un destello frente a la vitrina y apareció.

-¿Alguien por aquí ha pedido un caos? Me gustaría felicitarle en persona…-murmuró Discordia, poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

-¡Discordia!-exclamaron los elementos de la armonía.

-¡Oh, vaya, si son Twilight Sparkle y compañía! ¿Qué tal, chicas, me habéis echado de menos?-inquirió él, divertido.

-¡En realidad no, pero ahora lamentarás haber vuelto!-masculló Twilight, elevando su tiara.

-¡Sí, estando todas juntas y en armonía no podrás hacer nada!-exclamó Applejack.

-¡Volveremos a convertirte en piedra, rufián!-le recordó Rarity.

-¡Si estuviera en condiciones te ablandaría un poco antes de esculpirte de nuevo!-añadió Rainbow.

En cambio, Discordia rio tontamente y murmuró.

-Oh, chicas, sabéis que sí, pero en realidad también sabéis que necesitáis un lapso de tiempo para poder batirme ¿verdad? pues ahora eso es un punto a mi favor.

Y tras esas palabras, chascó los dedos y desde la planta superior apareció una tromba de chocolate que se llevó por delante a todos los soldados, a Sonic, a sus amigos y a las chicas.

-¡Maldito caos!-masculló Twilight.

-¡Mi peinado!-lloró Rarity.

-¡Yuju, chocolate!-exclamó Pinkie, bebiéndoselo.

La riada chocolatada salió a presión por la puerta principal, justo cuando Luna iba a entrar; la afluencia de chocolate no paró hasta la entrada principal del palacio, justo al lado de una de las calles de Canterlot.

-¿¡Estáis todos bien?!-masculló Twilight, con la crin empapada.

-Tengo chocolate hasta en los ojos…-musitó Applejack.

-¡Estoy sucia, estoy sucia, estoy sucia!-chillaba Rarity como loca.

-¡Más chocolate, más!

Luna se levantó y Shining Armor se acercó a ella.

-¡Princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Solo rebozada en chocolate, nada más…-masculló ella, mareada.

-¡Ay, mi taba!-se quejó Rainbow.

En ese momento, tras otro fogonazo estrellado, reapareció Discordia, mondándose de risa sobre el arco de entrada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, tenéis que veros, parecéis muñecos! ¡No tiene precio!

-Discordia…-musitó Twiligh, taladrándole con la mirada.

-¡Al ataque, vamos!-ordenó Shining a sus hombres.

-Oh, va a ser que no-murmuró entonces él, chascando los dedos de nuevo.

Ésa vez una fuerte y potente ventolera con olor a chicle y menta arrastró a todos calle abajo, para deleite de Discordia, el cual no les dio descanso.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto es lo más divertido en años desde la última vez, jua, jua, jua!

Y así les empujó hasta la plaza, donde el resto del ejército luchaba contra los changelings que quedaban.

* * *

La batalla estaba casi ganada, los unicornios y los pegasos habían acorralado a los bichos restantes, por lo que dejé mi posición en las alturas y bajé a la plaza; en ese momento apareció el resto del ejército junto con todos los demás, tras un viento con aroma a chicle de menta.

-Caramba, vaya marcha ¿ya está el palacio despejado?-inquirí.

-¿¡Despejado dices?!-me espetó Twilight.

-¡Nuestra mayor de las pesadillas ha regresado!-masculló Rarity.

En ese momento se dio un flash muy brillante y apareció lo que parecía un dragón, pero más que dragón parecía una quimera o una mezcla de distintas criaturas.

-¿¡Pero qué es eso?!-inquirí.

-Oh, me llamo Discordia, el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, encantado de conocerte pequeño humano-se presentó el aludido.

-Ah…

-Y como me queda un poco más de tiempo… ¡voy a crear un poco más de caos por aquí!-anunció.

Y tras esas palabras comenzó a llover crocanti y caramelo, al tiempo que una estampida de animales de todo tipo recorría la plaza, llevándose por delante todo lo que pillaban; yo contemplé el espectáculo alucinado, mientras que el tal Discordia se reía como un enano.

-¡Ay, mi bazo, qué risa! ¡El caos es algo maravilloso!

-¡Ya he tenido bastante tontería, se acabó!-gritó Sonic, lanzándose contra Discordia, pero éste desapareció a tiempo y el erizo se quedó con las ganas de atraparlo.

-¡Jake, necesitamos tiempo para cargar los elementos y detener a ese engendro, ayúdanos!-masculló Twilight, cansada.

-¡Será un placer!

Mas en ese momento un ruido proveniente del otro lado nos llamó la atención y vimos a Robotnik subido a su ahora andrajoso robot y acompañado de muchos más tras de si.

-¡Sonic el erizo, aún no he dicho mi última palabra!-chilló como un loco.

-¡Tú otra vez no!-masculló el aludido.

-Ah, ya has regresado… en ese caso me retiro, nos vemos chicas-se despidió Discordia, desapareciendo.

-¡No, vuelve desgraciado, no huyas!-gritó Twilight, enfadadísima.

Al segundo siguiente Robotnik se puso a disparar cohetes a diestro y siniestro, hacia todas las direcciones y sin orden ni concierto, añadiendo un poco más de caos al ya existente.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Dispersaos, salid de esta locura!-ordenó Shining.

En ese momento todo se volvió una algarabía de mil demonios y el ejército entero se dividió en todas las direcciones; los changelings aprovecharon el momento para escapar y volver con su reina, mientras que ahora los robots eran las nuevas amenazas. Corrimos por una calle colindante esquivando las explosiones y los trozos de caramelo que caían del cielo.

-¡Madre mía, y yo que creía haberlo visto todo!-exclamé.

-¡Con Discordia nunca se ha visto lo suficiente!-masculló Twilight.

-¡No podremos hacer frente a esas bestias metálicas nosotros solos!-anunció Shining.

-¡Si Humphreys ya tuviera lista la nave me lo hubiera indicado, pero me temo que aun no está lista!

-¡Tenemos que detener primero a Discordia para que no sea mas difícil llegar hasta Chrysalis!-apremió Twilight.

-¿¡Y qué pasa con Robotnik?!-inquirió Sonic.

-¡Pero Twilight lo dice porque ella y sus amigas son las únicas capaces de pararle! ¡Hagamos una cosa, Sonic y compañía id a detener a Robotnik, seguro que ahora no tendréis problemas! ¡Mientras yo puedo ir con las chicas y las ayudo a parar a Discordia!-organicé yo un poco.

-¡Vale, nos vemos entonces!

Las cosas se habían torcido un poco, por lo que ahora había que moverse deprisa si queríamos detener toda esta debacle; y cuanto antes mejor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**La batalla final**

En la siguiente calle nos separamos en tres; Luna se fue con Shining Armor para tratar de reubicar a las tropas, mientras que yo me fui con las chicas y Sonic y sus amigos se dirigieron a por Robotnik y sus robots.

-¿Dónde creéis que ha podido ir Discordia?-inquirí.

-¡Pues supongo que se habrá vuelto a reunir con Chrysalis! ¡Intentemos ir al palacio!-sugirió Twilight.

En ese momento nos salieron al paso tres pequeños robots aéreos, pero yo reaccioné enseguida.

-¡Plato!-exclamé, disparando tres veces.

Di en el blanco las tres veces y retomamos la carrera en dirección al palacio, unas cuantas calles más arriba; en ese momento Humphreys contactó conmigo a través del walkie.

-¡Dime Humphreys!

-¡Señorito, he encontrado a una unicornio que me puede ayudar, estamos en ello!

-¡Perfecto, pues si podéis arreglarlo para los próximos cinco minutos nos seríais de gran ayuda!

-¡No me pidas imposibles, necesito tiempo!-oí una voz al otro lado.

-Ya lo ha oído, señorito…

-Sí, lo he oído… dios, que agobio, robots por todas partes, si pudiéramos inmovilizarlos todos a… la vez…-murmuré entonces, acordándome de una cosa.

-¿Está pensando en lo mismo que yo, señorito?-inquirió mi mayordomo.

-¡Dime que aun conservamos ese misil PEM!

-¡Creo que si, señorito, déjeme que lo mire un momento!

Si aun lo tuviéramos tendríamos una gran oportunidad sin necesidad de que Humphreys viniera para acá; tras unos minutos en los que la carrera hacia el palacio continuó, mi mayordomo anunció.

-¡Sí, lo conservamos!

-¡Perfecto, cárgalo cuanto antes en una de las torretas apuntando hacia aquí, que haga explosión a una altura de seguridad, y ten cuidado en que el radio no te afecte!

-¡Oído cocina, señorito!

-¡Jake! ¿Qué es eso del misil PEM?-inquirió Twilight.

-¡Es un misil especial que al detonar emite pulsos electromagnéticos lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar fuera de combate para siempre a cualquier dispositivo electrónico! ¡Robotnik tiene las horas contadas!-anuncié.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sonic, Knuckles y Tails luchaban contra la mayor artillería pesada del doctor, el cual no dejaba de disparar hacia todos los lados.

-¡No podrás conmigo, Sonic el erizo, ésta vez no, te destruiré!-aseguraba éste, disparando contra él.

-¡Sigue soñando!-le dijo éste, esquivando todas las andanadas.

Los robots del doctor comenzaron a rodearles y para evitarlo ellos se echaron hacia atrás para que no les cercaran.

* * *

Llegamos hasta la entrada del palacio y nos paramos por un momento para descansar de la carrerita.

-Vale… ya estamos aquí…-musitó Twilight.

-Ahora tenemos que… encontrar a Discordia…-jadeó Applejack.

-Por cierto, se me está ocurriendo algo-anuncié.

Las seis ponis me miraron por un momento.

-Decís que necesitáis un lapso de tiempo para cargar los elementos… ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?-inquirí.

-Pues… serán como unos veinticinco o treinta segundos, más o menos-explicó Twilight.

-Vale, en ese caso vosotras quedaos aquí calentándolos mientras que yo voy a por Discordia y os lo traigo aquí para que podáis disparar en cuanto lo tengáis a tiro-revelé el plan.

-No está mal, pero Discordia es muy astuto Jake, no caerá en una trampa tan burda…

-Tú déjalo a mí, id preparándoos-la dije, amartillando la escopeta.

Las dejé allí mientras que yo me adentré en el palacio; no había nadie a la vista, ni changeling ni robot, por lo que subí a los pisos superiores.

-¡Discordia! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven, que tengo caramelos!-exclamé, comprobando el cargador.

-¿Caramelos? A cualquier cosa se les llama caramelos hoy en día…-oí entonces su voz, resonando por los pasillos.

-Bueno, ven aquí y compruébalo tú mismo…-murmuré, con mil ojos.

-Oh, Jake, Jake, Jake… supongo que Twilight ya te lo habrá dicho, pero si quieres yo te lo digo con palabras que puedas entender… no soy tonto.

-¡Ya lo sabia! ¡Y, evidentemente, no podía esperar menos del espíritu de la desarmonía y el caos!

-¡Oh, me halagas!

-No tanto como debiera, la verdad…

En ese momento el aludido apareció delante de mí y me comentó.

-Eres un tío valiente, Jake, perspicaz, sagaz… un hombre para todo ¿Qué haces ayudando a unas pequeñas ponis a las que, poco o nada debes?

-Te equivocas, Discordia, le debo mucho a esas pequeñas ponis, como tú dices; ellas me acogieron cuando ya no tenia a donde ir, me aceptaron en su mundo. Y ahora tú vienes y lo pones patas arriba ¿Cómo crees que sienta eso?-inquirí, molesto.

-Oh, bonito sentido de la justicia, pero no te servirá de mucho; verás, yo soy bastante poderoso, como has podido comprobar…

-Bueh, gran cosa, puedes hacer que el sinsentido sea posible, pero aun así ¿Qué ganas con eso? Que llueva caramelo es algo indiferente, si se mira fríamente-le dije.

-El caos es algo maravilloso, Jake… una vez que empiezas no puedes parar; y yo ya empecé en su día…

-Si, algo así me supuse yo…

-Entonces, Jake… empecemos.

Y tras esas palabras, chascó sus dedos y todos los objetos que había en el pasillo adquirieron vida propia y se echaron sobre mí; disparé a los que tenía más a tiro y tuve que salir corriendo, ya que una armadura de poni se me echaba encima lanza en casco. Busqué una habitación donde me pudiera meter y en ese momento se me ocurrió algo; abrí la puerta de la más cercana justo cuando la armadura estaba a punto de atacarme, dando como resultado que la armadura y demás parafernalia viviente se metió de cabeza en ella. Antes de cerrar quité la anilla a una granada con los dientes, la eché dentro y cerré la puerta; la explosión se oyó después.

-¡Que juguetitos más interesantes que tienes ahí, Jake!-me dijo Discordia.

-¿Te gustan? Son de importación…

-No sé lo que es eso, pero me da igual.

De los cuadros presentes en el pasillo, los personajes retratados cobraron vida y también fueron a por mi; bajé al piso de abajo, mientras que personajes de época me perseguían para hacerme vete a saber que. Me daba apuro dispararles, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran ponis. Seguí bajando las escaleras, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo; cogí una bomba lapa y la planté a la mitad de ese tramo, entre los pisos cinco y seis. Los ponis estaban a un piso de alcanzarme.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Jake?-inquirió Discordia.

Le ignoré y detoné la carga justo a tiempo; la escalera se partió y cayó sobre las del piso de abajo, abriendo un gran boquete demasiado grande como para saltarlo. Y todos los ponis eran de tierra.

-¡Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor, Discordia!-le dije, bajando al cuarto piso.

Aunque tenía una duda persistiéndome; ¿me estaba siguiendo o solo estaba jugando conmigo?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Humphreys ya había configurado la torreta que más alta estaba y cargado el misil PEM; aun quedaba un poco del hechizo inmovilizando la nave, pero la unicornio estaba en ello. El control sobre el panel de mandos volvía a funcionar.

-El señorito no me ha dado ninguna señal, aunque supongo que cuanto antes mejor…-pensó el mayordomo.

Terminó de configurar la longitud del radio de la explosión y una vez que estuvo todo listo, se dispuso a lanzarlo.

-Y… ahí va.

Nada mas hacerlo, el misil salió disparado en dirección hacia Canterlot y tomando gran altura conforme avanzaba rasgando el aire; todo el pueblo vio la ignición del misil y lo observaron avanzar hacia la lejanía.

* * *

Sonic y Knuckles se esforzaban para que Robotnik no avanzara muy deprisa, pero el doctor presionaba mucho y les obligaba a retroceder en dirección hacia el palacio.

-¡Es imposible acercarse a él con tanto fuego cruzado!-masculló Knuckles.

-¡Tendríamos que distraerle primero! ¿¡Pero como?!

-¡Yo lo haré!-exclamó entonces una voz conocida.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Amy dirigiéndose hacia la troupe metálica de Robotnik.

-¡Amy, no!-la llamó Sonic.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí esa chiquilla tonta?!-masculló Knuckles.

-¡La dije que se quedara en el campamento!-recordó Tails.

La erizo rosa demostró gran valentía y tenacidad al encararse a los robots más próximos para que dejaran de atacar y abrieran una brecha; Sonic se adelantó y partió en dos a varios de ellos.

-¡Tengo un arsenal robótico como para parar un tren, puedes destruirlos cuanto quieras, Sonic el erizo, pero nada les detendrá!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡A un lado, Amy!-la llamó el erizo azul.

Fue entonces cuando Robotnik reparó en ella y se dirigió a apresarla, pero Sonic la defendió a tiempo.

* * *

Ya estaba en el tercer piso y Discordia no daba indicios de su presencia; bajé al segundo, cada vez más cerca de la salida.

-¿Te has cansado de jugar, Discordia? ¿El señor del caos y la desarmonía se raja?-inquirí en voz alta.

En ese justo momento reapareció delante de mí, dándome un buen susto.

-Yo nunca me rajo.

Y tras decir eso, me cogió de golpe y me miró a los ojos.

-¡Eres un humano de lo más interesante, mucho más que ese desarrapado de Robotnik! ¡Yo te lo podría dar todo, Jake, todo! ¡El mundo a tus pies! ¿Qué me dices?-inquirió.

-¡Al contrario de lo que piensas, yo ya tengo todo! ¡Tengo un trabajo que me llena, una novia que me quiere y estoy rodeado de ponis que son un amor! ¡Me parece que no soy yo al que le falta algo aquí!

Y tras ese cambio de impresiones, le asesté un duro culatazo y los dos caímos por el hueco de la escalera hasta la planta baja; Discordia aleteó sus alas a tiempo y no nos dimos la morrada padre de milagro.

-¡Humano inmundo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme a mí, al gran Discordia?! ¡Te arrepentirás!-me espetó, perdiendo las formas.

En ese momento se comenzó a oír un silbido que ganaba en intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba, oyéndose más allá de las alturas.

-¿Qué es eso que suena?-inquirió entonces él, extrañado.

-¡La perdición de Robotnik! ¡Dile a tu querida Chrysalis, si es que la llegas a ver, que tendrá que posponer su invasión para cuando las ballenas canten por seguidillas!

Y tras esa jura, el misil PEM hizo explosión por encima de las nubes que coronaban Canterlot, emitiendo las pulsaciones electromagnéticas hacia todas las direcciones.

* * *

Sonic cogió a Amy en brazos para sacarla de allí, cuando en ese justo momento algo hizo explosión sobre sus cabezas, viendo el destello desde lo alto del cielo; al segundo siguiente, todos y cada uno de los robots de Robotnik comenzaron a caer como uvas y sistemáticamente, para confusión del doctor.

-¡No, no, no! ¿¡Por qué no funciona, por qué no funciona?!-masculló éste, mientras veía como su ejército de metal caía sin mayores contemplaciones.

Tanto Sonic como Knuckles observaron como Robotnik se quedaba sin nada, al tiempo que el robot que albergaba al obeso doctor caía a la calle principal que llevaba directamente al palacio; los cuatro bajaron a la calle, Sonic entornó los ojos en dirección hacia el palacio, observando a lo lejos a las chicas.

-¿Esas de ahí no son Rainbow y sus amigas?

* * *

La explosión dejó atónito a Discordia, lo que aproveché para desquitarme un poco con él; le asesté otro culatazo, lo que hizo que se quedara grogui del todo.

-Perfecto, tienes una cita con los elementos de la armonía…-le dije, arrastrándole a la salida.

Salí afuera y vi que las chicas estaban a punto, a las seis les brillaban los ojos y sus respectivos elementos resplandecían como nunca.

-¡Todo vuestro chicas, apuntad y disparad!-las dije, yendo a ponérselo delante.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails daban la espalda al amasijo de metal en el que se había convertido el robot de Robotnik, pero ninguno de ellos reparó en que éste salía de entre ellos con un arma en la mano.

-Sonic el erizo… Sonic el erizo…-musitó el doctor, mirando a éste con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

No se lo pensó más y apuntó al erizo.

-¡Muere, Sonic el erizo!

-¡Sonic, cuidado!

La bala salió disparada y al segundo siguiente Amy apartó a su querido erizo; Sonic vio caer a la rosada erizo, con una herida sangrante. Levantó la vista y vio a Robotnik con el arma en alto.

-¡Amy! ¡Robotnik, tú… tú… escoria!-musitó.

En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a brillar levemente, levantándose unos palmos del suelo y mirando fijamente al doctor, el cual le miraba atónito; un aura verdosa le recubrió y luego salió en todas las direcciones, como buscando algo por los alrededores.

* * *

No me di cuenta ni siquiera, pero Discordia se recuperó enseguida del golpe y cuando vio el panorama, me cogió desprevenido, usándome como escudo.

-¡Quietas, si me disparáis le daréis también a él!

-¡Maldita sea!-musitó Twilight, sintiendo como la furia le embargaba.

En ese momento una luz verdosa recorrió el lugar y una extraña fuerza comenzó a tirar de mi mochila, como si algo luchara por liberarse.

-¡Uauh! ¿¡Pero que es esto?!-mascullé, asustado.

La fuerza de las narices me obligó a darme la vuelta, tirando la mochila de mí, pero por inercia me agarré a los brazos de Discordia, tirando de él.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡Suéltame!-masculló éste.

La fuerza tiraba cada vez más fuerte y me arrastraba como un imán, finalmente salimos volando enfilando el empedrado pasillo y en dirección a las chicas, las cuales vieron entonces una oportunidad. La fuerza tiraba cada vez con más potencia, yo me preguntaba que qué podía atraerla, pero entonces pensé en algo.

-¿¡Las esmeraldas?!

Nada más decirlo, la base del bolsillo pequeño se rasgó y las siete esmeraldas salieron disparadas de éste, brillando intensamente, por lo que la fuerza dejó de tirar de mi y caí al suelo, soltando a Discordia. Pero resultó que éste aún conservaba velocidad y salió disparado en dirección hacia las chicas, las cuales ya estaban apuntando y concentradas al cien por cien; en ese momento las siete esmeraldas pasaron a su lado, la de color negro llegó a rozar a Twilight y la de color azul claro a Rainbow, las cuales apenas pudieron verlas venir. Al segundo siguiente dispararon y un rayo multicolor salió del elemento de la magia, rasgando el aire en dirección hacia un indefenso Discordia, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Noooooooooo!-chilló entonces.

El rayo multicolor impactó en él con fuerza y lo arrastró hacia el otro lado del jardín; en cuanto la estela pasó, un Discordia de piedra descansaba junto al muro.

* * *

Las siete esmeraldas fueron calle abajo y finalmente rodearon a Sonic, confiriéndole poder.

-¡No es posible, no, no! ¡Las esmeraldas del caos no!-chilló Robotnik en cuanto las vio.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se sucedió un destello y al segundo siguiente Sonic se mostró con un aspecto totalmente nuevo; flotaba en el aire, se había vuelto un poco más alto y ahora era de color amarillo.

-¡Te voy a enseñar!-gritó entonces, con voz potente.

Al segundo siguiente alzó el vuelo y cogió de una pierna a Robotnik, llevándole con él; atravesó de cabo a rabo todo Canterlot, destruyendo los ahora inútiles robots que quedaban enteros por las calles. Finalmente le llevó hasta los jardines del palacio y le soltó cuando pasaban encima del lago, cayendo al agua; vio a Rainbow y los demás cerca de allí y aterrizó a su lado.

Vimos a una bala amarilla atravesar la ciudad entera a velocidades vertiginosas; pero cuando nos fijamos mejor pudimos ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Es Sonic!-exclamé, alucinado.

Después de soltar a un pajarillo muy gordo que identificamos como Robotnik, aterrizó a nuestro lado y nos miró sonriente.

-Te veo… cambiado-le dije.

-¡Uauh, eso ha sido impresionte, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo!-exclamó Rainbow.

Cerró entonces los ojos y regresó a su forma normal, mostrando entonces las siete esmeraldas.

-Las esmeraldas del caos son las que controlan el equilibrio de todas las cosas; si se usa su poder de forma correcta, su energía se libera y te confiere un poder sin límites. En mi caso, se da un cambio de forma, paso de ser Sonic a Super Sonic-nos explicó.

-Ya veo, y yo pensando que solo eran esmeraldas comunes y corrientes… estaba claro que algo ocultaban-murmuré.

-Knuckles era el que guardaba la esmeralda maestra, pero ahora que no existe en ellas recae todo el poder de la naturaleza; gracias por recuperarlas-agradeció él.

En ese momento llegaron Knuckles y Tails, llevando consigo a una herida Amy.

-¡Sonic, Amy ha perdido el conocimiento!-masculló Tails.

-¡No, por favor Amy despierta, por favor!-masculló el erizo azul.

-¡¿Está herida?! ¡Déjamela a mí!-anunció Fluttershy, reaccionando al verla.

Se la llevaron para tratarla mejor y observé la estatua de Discordia, el cual se había quedado con una cara tremenda, de esas que no tienen precio, según él.

-¿Todo bien, Discordia? Así en piedra te ves más guapo… nos vemos, caótico imbécil-le espeté, antes de irme.

-Por cierto ¿y Chrysalis?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

* * *

En lo alto de la torre donde Celestia estaba prisionera, una Chrysalis al borde de un ataque de nervios iba a hacerla una visita.

-Malditos imbéciles… estoy rodeada de idiotas… así es imposible vengarse de nada…-musitaba.

Abrió la puerta y miró a Celestia con el odio reflejado en los ojos.

-Me parece que las cosas se te han torcido…-murmuró ella.

-¡Cállate, si no hubiera sido por los elementos de la armonía y ese detestable humano todo habría salido a pedir de boca!

-Quejarte no te servirá de nada, de todos modos ya estás acabada, deberías huir todavía que puedes…

A eso Chrysalis la contestó dándola una torta, luego la cogió de la cara y la espetó.

-¿¡Y tu que sabes?! ¡No sabes nada de mi, nada! ¡Tú no tienes a miles de millones de súbditos recluidos en un páramo desolado muriéndose de hambre, princesucha despreciable! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver como los tuyos caen delante de ti sin que no puedas hacer nada! ¡Yo soy su reina y aun así les he fallado, a todos! ¡Jamás sabrás lo que es eso porque tú estás aquí, tan tranquila, rodeada de una armonía que podría salvar a todo mi reino!

Por un momento los ojos de Chrysalis se humedecieron y Celestia se compadeció de ella.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Si hubieras sido gentil desde el principio habríamos llegado a algún acuerdo…

-¡Sal con esas ahora! ¡Nunca me hubieras escuchado, desprecias a cualquier otra cosa que no sea como tú!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo escucho a todo aquel que lleve buenas intenciones, mira a Jake, ese al que llamas detestable humano! ¡Me demostró, y con creces, cuan nobles pueden llegar a ser y yo les abrí las puertas de mi reino! ¡Y habría hecho lo mismo contigo si no hubieras usurpado el lugar de mi sobrina!

-¡Mentira, todo mentira, sé más cosas sobre ti, de esas cosas que no salen en los libros y nunca cuentas a tus felices súbditos! ¡Eres una mentirosa, manipuladora y ruin!-la espetó Chrysalis, soltándola.

Celestia se recompuso y añadió.

-Aun así, te hubiera ayudado.

Chrysalis fue a golpearla de nuevo, pero en ese momento algo la coceó por detrás y cayó al suelo, dejando caer la tiara real.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana!-masculló la princesa de la noche.

-¡Luna!

Chrysalis gruñó y salió corriendo de allí; Luna soltó a su hermana, le quitó el anillo de bloqueo mágico y le puso en su sitio la tiara.

-Hermana…-masculló Luna, abrazándola.

-Luna… gracias por venir, pero estábamos hablando…

-¿¡Hablando?! ¡Te estaba llamando de todo e inventando calumnias sobre ti, eso no es hablar, hermana!

Celestia bajó la mirada por un momento, pero se repuso enseguida e indicó.

-Vamos a buscarla.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Capitulaciones**

Subí con las chicas hasta el salón del trono, para ver si allí nos encontrábamos con Chrysalis; Fluttershy se estaba ocupando de Amy y Sonic y los demás estaban con ellos. La alargada sala estaba vacía y al fondo se podía ver el trono desocupado.

-Quizás esté en la torre real…-sugirió Twilight.

En ese momento la aludida entró de golpe en el salón y al vernos quiso dar la vuelta, pero una tropa de guardias unicornios la cerraron el paso; la reina changeling, al verse acorralada, se apartó de ellos y se quedó en el centro de la estancia, echa un ovillo y con los ojos centelleando de furia.

-¡Ríndete, Chrysalis, todo ha acabado, ya no puedes ganar!-le chilló Twilight.

-Tranquila Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante…-dijo una voz.

Los guardias abrieron el paso y Luna y Celestia entraron en la estancia.

-¡Princesa Celestia!-exclamó la unicornio violeta, feliz de verla de nuevo.

La princesa se adelantó y miró a Chrysalis, con gesto piadoso.

-¡No me mires así!-le espetó.

-¡No se le ocurra levantar la voz a la princesa!-masculló el oficial unicornio.

-Tranquilo oficial, está bien.

-Si, majestad…

Celestia se acercó un poco más y habló.

-Chrysalis, ahora mismo estás arrestada y podría enviarte a los calabozos, pero no lo hago por una buena razón; tu antes me explicaste la precaria situación de tu reino y yo, a pesar de lo que me has hecho, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte si te arrepientes de todos tus actos.

Todos nos quedamos de una pieza, Chrysalis la primera.

-¿¡Me tomas por tonta?! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Repito, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a ti y a tus súbditos si te arrepientes de todo; de habernos atacado en el pasado, de habernos atacado ahora y de destruir dos mundos.

Pero entonces, a eso último masculló.

-¿¡Destruir dos mundos?! ¿¡De que me estas hablando?!

-¡No te hagas la tonta, gracias a ti mi mundo y el de Sonic ya no existen!-la recordé, furioso.

-¿¡De que demonios me hablas, humano?! ¡Yo solo quería vengarme, nada más, no sé nada de ningún otro mundo!

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¿¡Y que me dices de la antimateria que usaste?!

-¿¡Anti que, qué es eso?! ¡No lo había oído en mi vida!-masculló Chrysalis, cada vez más ofuscada.

-Que raro, eso que dice no tiene sentido… entonces ¿Quién usó la antimateria?-me pregunté, extrañadísimo.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a recibir la ayuda de Robotnik?-inquirió Celestia.

Chrysalis entonces comenzó a sudar y masculló.

-¡Me… me lo presentaron, yo solo quería ayuda para vengarme, nada más, yo... yo…!

-Nos oculta algo…-murmuré.

-En ese caso… ¿Quién te puso en contacto con Robotnik?

-Yo… yo…

Decidí entonces intervenir yo un momento y la hablé.

-Chrysalis, un momento, aquí hay algo que no encaja… si dices que tu no sabes nada de la antimateria ¿Quién la usó para destruir mi mundo?

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Pero entonces si sabias de la antimateria!-obvié.

-¡Si, vale, si, pero no por mi, sino… por otra persona!-anunció.

-Fue Robotnik quien usó la antimateria en su mundo porque Sonic me lo explicó, que me acuerdo yo; en ese caso, él la usó sin saber sus resultados pero eso no se aplica a lo que pasó en mi mundo, donde si fue premeditado. ¿Quién tenia la antimateria?-inquirí.

Chrysalis se negó a responder, por lo que seguí explicándome.

-Recapitulemos por un momento, alguien desconocido usó la antimateria en mi mundo, mandándonos a mí y a varios supervivientes más a Ecuestria; hasta ahí todo bien, luego, al poco de estar viviendo aquí, aparece un tal ejército oscuro que nos tiene a todos pendientes durante un buen tiempo ¿te suena de algo?

La reina alzó la vista y contestó.

-¡Si, ese ejército solo era una farsa hecha con plomo y mi magia! ¡Solo quería ver cual era el riesgo si te tenia a ti suelto con una máquina como la tuya, al ver tu potencia de fuego supe que necesitaba una ayuda suplementaria, por eso!

-Por lo que puedo obviar que luego te presentaron a Robotnik, según tu.

-¡Sí, así es!

-Querías que las cosas fueran sobre seguro, por lo que buscaste a alguien que pudiera infiltrarse en mi nave, alguien que conociera previamente a los elementos de la armonía…-continué.

-¡Encontré a esa tonta unicornio, deseosa de venganza, por lo que hice un trato con ella! ¡Estaba llena de furia, de ganas de venganza como yo, por lo que fue fácil llegar a un acuerdo!-anunció la reina.

Me giré un poco y miré a Twilight, la cual miraba a Chrysalis sin creérselo.

-La prometiste dinero…-murmuré.

-¡Sí, quinientos bits!

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo algunas cosas.

-Ya veo… luego despertaste a Discordia como complemento…

-¡Sí, esa fue la sugerencia!

Pero entonces Chrysalis frunció los labios, percatándose de su fallo; yo por mi parte sonreí y me puse a su altura.

-Chrysalis… déjalo, te acabas de poner en evidencia y la cosa no se sostenía desde hace rato… ¿Quién fue realmente el que tenia la antimateria?

La reina miró al suelo, recelosa, pero entonces hizo algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba; se puso a llorar, como una niña. Todos la miramos alucinados, algunos sin creérselo del todo. Traté de calmarla, dándola muestras de afecto, teniendo el efecto que esperaba; se calmó de golpe y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ea, ea, ya está… ya pasó, tranquila, no pasa nada…-la dije, acariciándola la crin.

Ella cerró los ojos y se recreó en las caricias y los mimos, alimentándose de ellos; todos me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero sabia lo que me hacia. Una vez que estuvo calmada, susurró.

-Gracias… hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien…

-Vale, ahora que estamos todos un poco más tranquilos, vamos a proceder a aclarar esos puntos ¿vale? Eso, con tranquilidad, ¿Qué paso exactamente, Chrysalis?-inquirí.

La reina se puso en pie y comenzó a relatar.

-Tras mi derrota aquí en Canterlot, mis súbditos y yo fuimos empujados hasta las tierras baldías del sur, donde acabamos perdidos y desamparados; entonces mis súbditos comenzaron a morir sin poder alimentarse y yo no podía hacer nada más que observar como mi reino caía en la muerte y la desesperación. Fue entonces cuando apareció él…

-¿Él?

-Sí, una figura encapuchada y que se sostenía en pie sobre dos patas, como tu. En ningún momento supe ni su nombre ni vi su aspecto, pero él me dijo que tenia un arma muy poderosa que podía ayudar a mi reino a salir de la decadencia, y ayudarme a mi a ejecutar mi venganza.

-La antimateria.

-Así es, me dijo que se lo dejara hacer todo a él y que me proporcionaría todo lo que necesitara siempre y cuando le ayudara yo a él también…

-¿Favores?-supuse.

-Favores… si, supongo, nunca supe qué era lo que hacia exactamente, pero siempre se llevaba a varios de mis súbditos… que luego jamás volvía a ver…-masculló ella, sin poder evitar soltar dos lágrimas más.

Se las limpié y ella suspiró, como aliviada, luego continuó.

-Él me ayudó a entrar de nuevo en Ecuestria y nos escondimos en las montañas de cristal, muy al norte de aquí; usando su poderosa arma trajo consigo a Robotnik, el cual me proporcionó el plomo necesario para fabricar el ejército oscuro y así poner a prueba tus capacidades armamentísticas. Fue él el que se puso en contacto con esa poni rencorosa, Trixie creo que se llamaba, y el que la prometió pagarla si hacia esto bien.

Fue entonces cuando vi clara una cosa; habíamos tenido muy cerca al verdadero artífice de todo esto sin tan siquiera darnos ni cuenta.

-Una vez que tu nave estuvo fuera de combate, le tocó a Robotnik mover ficha, haciéndolo a su manera; no se como consiguió adentrarse con tanta facilidad aquí, pregúntaselo a él. El resto ya lo sabéis-terminó ella el relato.

Yo me quedé pensativo, mirando a las musarañas; era ese tipo encapuchado que vimos en el bosque pagando a Trixie el culpable. Y por el comentario que hizo Chrysalis acerca de él, solo podía significar una cosa.

-Es un humano…

Celestia se acercó a la reina y la recordó.

-¿Y bien? Ahora que está todo aclarado, te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿te arrepientes de todos tus actos? Te ayudaré a ti a tu reino si lo haces.

-¿Y cómo? No somos mas que criaturas despreciables que nos alimentamos del amor y la esperanza, no se ni como pensáis hacerlo…-murmuró ella, extrañada.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Trato?

Chrysalis la miró, no demasiado convencida, pero finalmente anunció.

-Está bien… siento haberos causado tantas molestias, en mi nombre y el de mis súbditos, lo sentimos.

-Eso está mejor… vamos a empezar a redactar el pacto, si nos acompañas Chrysalis…-la ofreció Celestia amablemente.

Las tres se retiraron del salón, dejándonos a nosotros allí; la bandera de Ecuestria volvió a ondear en lo alto del palacio y la guardia real tocó las trompetas, anunciando el fin de la guerra.

-Vaya, aun no me creo que vayamos a hacer un trato con los changelings… suena raro-murmuró Applejack.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡No entiendo a que ha venido todo ese cariño por tu parte, querido, yo no me hubiera fiado tanto de ella!-me dijo Rarity.

-No se trata de eso, Rarity… me ha demostrado que realmente se preocupa por su pueblo y, por eso mismo, que tiene sentimientos. Yo creo que deberíamos darla una oportunidad ¿Qué me decís?-las dije.

Las cinco me miraron un tanto recelosas, pero Twilight habló.

-Bueno, a ver de que trata el pacto, si están dispuestos a cumplirlo por mi perfecto.

-¡Estaría bien tener un changeling en casa, si lo piensas! ¡Todo el día cambiándose por mí! ¿Os imagináis muchas mas copias de mi?-inquirió Pinkie Pie.

-¡No!-exclamaron todas de golpe.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-inquirió ella, inocentemente.

-Pues porque todos creemos que Pinkie Pie solo hay una, la única e irrepetible, a la que todos adoramos…-murmuré divertido, sacándolas del paso.

-Eh… ¡eso es! Jake no lo podría haber resumido mejor…-afirmó Rainbow.

-¡Oh, chicas, gracias, os quiero!-exclamó la poni rosa, dando un abrazo grupal.

-¡Y a ti también, Jake!-añadió, colgándoseme del cuello.

-¡Vale, yo también, pero bájate del cuello que me lo dislocas!-mascullé.

La reunión de los tres miembros de la realeza tomaría tiempo, por lo que estuvimos esperando pacientemente a que llegaran a un acuerdo conveniente para todos; Shining Armor encontró en la orilla del lago a Robotnik y lo arrestó, llevándoselo a los calabozos para ser ajusticiado después.

Fuimos a ver a Amy, la cual estaba bien y fuera de peligro, habiendo hecho Fluttershy su mejor trabajo, sobre todo a la hora de sacarle la bala. Les comentamos a todos lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-¡Cielos, oh cielos! Vaya, así que resulta que Chrysalis miraba siempre por el bien de su pueblo…-murmuró la poni.

-Así es, y ahora las princesas están llegando a un acuerdo con ella…

Un par de horas después hubo reunión en el palacio, donde se anunciaron los resultados del pacto; los changeling se quedarían en un terreno deshabitado colindante a la cordillera Macintosh, cerca de la entrada a las tierras baldías del sur. Cada semana alguien tendría que ir hasta allí y dar un poco de amor para que ellos pudieran subsistir, buscaban voluntarios para esa tarea, por lo que yo me ofrecí desinteresadamente; se creó un sistema de "intercambio" temporal sobre todo enfocado para los changelings más pequeños, bastante similar al típico sistema de intercambio familiar; unos potrillos irían a vivir una pequeña temporada con los changeling y unos changeling harían lo mismo pero en Ecuestria. Se hacia, sobre todo, al ser los changeling más pequeños los que más necesitaban amor para poder crecer fuertes y sanos. El resto de cláusulas fijaban cosas más genéricas. Nadie puso ningún inconveniente y tanto Celestia, Luna y Chrysalis estamparon la firma final delante de todo el reino.

-Espero que este nuevo convenio sea un instrumento más para la paz y armonía de Ecuestria y una, un poco más, a todas las razas que la habitan; por el futuro-añadió Celestia.

Al día siguiente partimos de vuelta a Ponyville, mientras que los changeling también hacían lo mismo en dirección hacia su nuevo hogar. Chrysalis estuvo hablando conmigo.

-Quería darte las gracias, humano, por haberme dado un poco de tu cariño aquella vez… y por ofrecerte a hacer lo mismo las próximas semanas

-Sin problemas… me demostraste que quieres a los tuyos, eso dice muchas cosas de ti.

-Sí… no es fácil ser la reina de una especie que… bueno…-murmuró ella.

-No te apures, ni tu ni los tuyos podéis cambiar lo que sois, pero de alguna forma puedes enmendar los errores. Eso es lo importante-la dije.

Chrysalis me miró, un tanto sorprendida, y yo la dediqué una sonrisa y una caricia bajo el mentón; ella puso carita feliz y no pude evitar reírme. A mitad de camino ellos alzaron el vuelo y nos despedimos, mientras que Sonic y sus amigos, las chicas y yo volvíamos al pueblo. Nos acompañaban varios grupos de ponis que iban también para allá o tan solo estaban de paso.

-Es bueno estar en paz después de una semana de no parar…-comenté.

-Desde luego, pensaba que no iba a acabar nunca…-asintió Applejack.

-Por fin… tanta tensión me ponía muy nerviosa…-murmuró Fluttershy, en voz baja.

-Era un absoluto y completo infierno…-comentó Rarity.

-Para infierno lo que me espera a mí todavía…-masculló Rainbow, mirándose sus vendadas alas.

-¡Ánimo Rainbow Dash, mira el lado bueno, ahora podrás pasar más tiempo en tierra!-la dijo Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos.

-¿¡Y ése es el lado bueno?!

Twilight iba en cabeza, callada y con la cabeza gacha; me acerqué a ella y la pregunté.

-Ey ¿estás bien?

-Oh, sí… solo estoy cansada.

-Si es por lo de…-quise decir, pero ella levantó la cabeza y con eso me lo dijo todo. Aun así comentó.

-Si se trata de Trixie… no quiero saber nada más de ella.

Me quedé un poco preocupado por ella, sobre todo al ver la cara que puso; en ese momento me choqué con un poni que se apartaba, apenas pude verle ya que iba tapado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh, perdón…-murmuré.

Vi entonces algo brillante en el suelo y vi que se trataba de un bit bastante limpio y lustroso.

-Vaya, que suerte…-me dije, mirándolo bien.

Lo tuve en la mano, jugueteando con él, pero al cabo de poco rato, para mi sorpresa, el bit se desmenuzó y se convirtió en polvo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Y mi bit?!

-Con cuidado, dulzura, oro de Cornualles-me dijo Applejack.

-¿Oro de Cornualles?

-Sep, se tratan de monedas encantadas que se desmenuzan al poco tiempo de tenerlas, se usan mucho en timos, ya he tenido varios problemas con ese oro camuflado entre bits normales; es para darle de coces al unicornio que tuvo la maldita idea…-explicó ella, molesta.

Me quedé un tanto extrañado al encontrarme con algo así en un camino tan poco transitado, pero no le di mayor importancia y estuve hablando un rato con Sonic y sus amigos mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta al hogar.

* * *

¡Bueno, señoras y señores! La historia se acerca a su fase final y, la verdad, hasta yo estoy emocionado; tengo intención de seguir y hacer una continuación de lo más interesante, pero tengo otra historia pendiente, MLP Friendship was Magic, y me gustaría centrarme en esa primero (no quiero que sea tan larga como esta). Gracias a todos los que me hayan estado siguiendo hasta ahora, el meridiano de la historia, y preparaos para la recta final. ¡Nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Música y ultramar**

Hace ya varias semanas desde que Ecuestria hizo el trato con los changeling, del cual varias de las actividades programadas se habían estado dando hasta ahora; Sweetie Bell, la hermana pequeña de Rarity, Applebloom, la hermana pequeña de Applejack y Scootaloo, una pequeña pegaso que solía ver de vez en cuando paseando por el pueblo con su scooter, habían sido enviadas al nuevo emplazamiento del reino changeling y a su vez, tres de éstas criaturas habían venido a pasar unos pocos días con todos nosotros. Los martes y los jueves a mi me tocaba ir para allá durante un total de tres horas; mi cometido allí me hacia recordar a un psicoanalista, tan solo tenia que dar a los changelings un poco de cariño para que pudieran alimentarse, ya fuera mediante actos de afecto o conversaciones de lo más animadas. De vez en cuando visitaba también a Chrysalis y me pasaba el tiempo con ella, hablando de todo un poco mientras la acariciaba la crin, nos pasábamos así las horas muertas.

A parte, pude cumplir con la fecha estipulada que me pidió la princesa Celestia y el órgano estuvo listo enseguida; no me salió tan grande ni con las mismas dimensiones que el mío, pero hice un buen trabajo, con un total de 3000 tubos, 12 registros, tres teclados, pedalero y fuelle manual, al no tener corriente para un ventilador o compresor. Tuve que omitir la trompetería por razones técnicas y de espacio, pero aun así quedó muy armónico visualmente hablando. Intenté adaptar los teclados a los cascos de los ponis, pero el problema era que me salían muchos menos tubos y se quedaba muy restringido en cuanto a escalas se refiere, por lo que tuve que desechar esa parte; solo lo podrían tocar los unicornios y los humanos. El día de su inauguración hubo un pequeño recibimiento con algunas personas de la alta nobleza, músicos de la corte y algunos ponis de la prensa especializada; la recepción fue en lo alto de la torre del palacio, donde la princesa me pidió que montara el órgano, justo delante de la cámara donde se guardaban antes los elementos de la armonía. Durante la visita yo toqué un par de obras, sobre todo Pasacalle y Fuga en Do menor de Johannes Sebastian Bach y Celestia cerró el acto, tocando ella misma Aria en Sol, del mismo compositor; ella lo quería intentar con la Tocata y Fuga, pero yo la recomendé algo más sencillo.

Pasacalle y Fuga: watch?v=F51uHpH3yQk

Aria en Sol: watch?v=uFwZeEF5uog

Con todo y ello, fue todo un éxito y los presentes la ovacionaron como nunca. Allí me rencontré con Octavia, la cual me presentó a una amiga suya que era Dj como yo, la cual se presentó como Vinyl Scratch, aunque su nombre artístico era Dj Pon-3. Me pidió que escuchara algunos temas compuestos por ella mediante los recursos de los ponis y me quedé bastante impresionado, ya que esos mismos recursos eran bastante escasos y no eran como los míos, pero aun así conseguía una música con mucha fuerza interpretativa, con un estilo que me recordaba a la antigua música dance de los años 90 que estuvo de moda en California.

-¡Vaya, es realmente bueno!-exclamé, escuchando con atención.

-¿De veras lo crees?-inquirió ella, emocionada.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¿Te interesaría colaborar conmigo un fin de semana de estos? Te encantará mi equipo, es mucho más avanzado que el tuyo, pero yo creo que podrías aprender enseguida-la sugerí entonces.

-¡Me encantaría! ¡He oído maravillas de tu local y tu equipo de sonido, me gustaría mucho, de verdad!-explicó ella.

-Pues no se hable más, vente este fin de semana a Ponyville y montamos una sesión conjunta-la dije, sin dudar.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad!-exclamó ella.

Dicho fin de semana fue todo un éxito, le enseñé a Vinyl como funcionaba mi sistema de creación musical y para mi sorpresa aprendió enseguida, llegando a realizar una serie de temas que me dejaron frio, por dentro y por fuera, llegando a superarme incluso.

Aunque, por otro lado, Sonic y sus amigos se mostraban bastante distantes, como si les faltara algo; hasta que llegó un día en el que nos explicaron que querían marcharse a otro sitio donde pudieran vivir tranquilos.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿No estáis a gusto en el pueblo?-inquirí.

-Sí, si es todo muy agradable, pero… echamos de menos la independencia que teníamos cuando vivíamos en Mobius, es por eso que nos gustaría encontrar otro lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde poder volver a empezar de cero-explicó el erizo azul.

Yo le comprendí perfectamente, por lo que le aconsejé que se lo comentase a la princesa Celestia, la cual también comprendió sus anhelos y les recomendó una isla deshabitada que había no muy lejos de Ecuestria, a varias millas de distancia partiendo desde Manehattan. A Sonic le encantó la idea, ya que le recordaba a su lugar de nacimiento, la isla de la Navidad. El resto de sus amigos no puso inconvenientes, por lo que recogieron enseguida las pocas cosas que tenían y marcharon hacia la cosmopolita ciudad al otro lado del país; todos nosotros les acompañamos, sobre todo para poder despedirnos de ellos. Vinieron las chicas también, el viaje en tren fue un tanto lento, pero no quería mover tantas veces la nave; llegamos tres días después y todos los humanos presentes nos quedamos bastante sorprendidos, sobre todo por la grandeza que transmitía una ciudad así. A parte de que nos recordaba demasiado a la vieja Manhattan, cosa que a más de uno le resultó hasta gracioso y extraño. Y más extraño nos pareció aún cuando vimos desde el puerto, una estatua verde al fondo, en una pequeña islita, consistente en una poni vestida con una toga y engalanada con una corona de pinchos, la cual sostenía un libro en su pata izquierda y una antorcha en su pata derecha, alzada.

-Twilight… esa estatua de allí…-mascullé, señalando.

-Oh, es la estatua de la amistad, un antiguo regalo del reino grifo que nos cedieron en el centenario de la fundación de Ecuestria; su nombre completo es La amistad iluminando al mundo, aunque se la conoce más como la estatua de la amistad. Los pinchos en su corona representan a los elementos de la armonía y en la tablilla que sostiene aparece la fecha en la que se fundó Ecuestria-explicó ella, como si fuera algo más.

Lindsay y yo nos miramos alucinados.

-No he visto nada…-murmuró ella.

-Yo tampoco…-añadí.

Una goleta llevaría a Sonic y sus amigos hasta la recóndita isla, donde reconstruirían su antiguo hogar.

-Mucha suerte, Sonic, espero que volváis a ser felices…-le dije.

-Gracias Jake por acogernos.

-Eso se lo deberías decir a las chicas, que son de aquí…-le comenté.

El erizo azul también se despidió de ellas, en cuanto llegó hasta Rainbow ésta bajó la vista, como molesta.

-Pues vaya… ahora que te vas no tengo a nadie a mi altura para competir…-masculló ella.

-Pero igualmente no hubieras podido; tu recupérate primero, no vaya a ser que venga por aquí y me encuentre con que sigues lisiada-la dijo él.

-¡Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, claro!-le espetó ella.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Me aburriría como una ostra!

La pegaso se quedó un tanto sorprendida por ese comentario, y Sonic se despidió.

-Cuídate, Dash.

-Igualmente, Sonic…

Knuckles iba con las esmeraldas del caos guardadas en una caja sellada que yo le regalé para que las llevara a buen recaudo; finalmente los seis embarcaron en la goleta, la cual se fue enseguida y nosotros nos quedamos en el muelle, diciéndoles adiós con la mano.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epílogo**

Ahora Ecuestria no tenía nada más de lo que preocuparse, Chrysalis convivía sin problemas con todos nosotros y Robotnik cumplía una muy larga condena en la prisión más profunda de Canterlot; en cuanto al presunto humano precursor de todos los males que asolaron el país durante ese tiempo, estuvo en busca y captura a lo largo y ancho de toda Ecuestria, pero aparte de nosotros no había ningún solo humano más en el país, por lo que la búsqueda tuvo que ser cancelada debido a las pocas pistas acerca de éste enigmático personaje. Yo lo comprendí perfectamente, pero por otra parte no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza; lo tuve tan cerca aquella vez, podría haberlo capturado, pero aun así se me escapó delante de mis narices. Y eso me quemaba por dentro.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cómo conseguiste la antimateria? ¿Y quién eres?-me dije entre dientes, mientras veía por enésima vez la animación de la destrucción de la tierra en el ordenador de mi despacho.

-Tranquilo cielo, no tienes por qué torturarte así… nada podemos hacer ahora-me dijo Lindsay, entrando en mi despacho y abrazándome por la espalda.

-Ya lo sé, nena, pero… joder, lo tuve tan cerca, tan cerca, Lindsay… podría haberlo capturado esa noche…-musité.

-Lo sé…

-Además ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo consiguió la antimateria, como pudo manejarla sin salir volando, como hizo para entrar en Ecuestria y ponerse en contacto con Chrysalis? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo?!

Lindsay me calmó y yo me dejé mimar por ella; tanta desinformación me quemaba.

-Estamos bien ahora, eso es lo que importa…-me dijo ella.

-Ni siquiera le han podido sacar nada a Robotnik…

-Jake… comprendo tu dolor, pero es ahora cuando estamos saliendo adelante; es ahora cuando rescribimos la historia-me recordó ella.

Yo la sonreí y ella me besó suavemente en los labios; yo la respondí al beso y la estuve dando un poco de amor.

-Venga, olvídate de todo esto por esta noche…-me dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo y apagando la pantalla.

-Me lo estás vendiendo muy bien…-la dije, divertido.

Ella se rio con picardía y yo la seguí fuera del despacho, cerrando tras mi paso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro y deprimente, una figura alta y desgarbada caminaba entre restos varios, amasijos de metal y cables sueltos; ése era uno de los pocos restos de su enorme empresa, ahora una empresa fracasada, echada a perder. Uno de sus colaboradores estaba arrestado y el otro había hecho un trato con el enemigo; ¿Cómo había sido posible tal cosa?

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando los sentimientos se unen con el espíritu… el mundo perfecto que yo siempre había anhelado está ahora ante mí en todo su esplendor, pero esos seres inferiores lo contaminan con su armonía y sus ridículos sentimientos-masculló en voz alta.

Lo que permanecía de la antigua base de Robotnik era todo lo que le quedaba, el resto se le había sido arrebatado, despojado, ultrajado y vilipendiado.

-Sólo si nos separamos de los burdos sentimientos podremos desvincularnos por completo del espíritu; así, éste dejará de existir y podremos crear un mundo nuevo. Ahora que yo lo he conseguido, después de largo tiempo vagando entre espacio y tiempo, ahora que he encontrado ese mundo concluso y perfecto… ¿hasta aquí he llegado? ¿Esto es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar?-monologó consigo mismo.

En ese momento dio un manotazo en una mesa y exclamó.

-¡No! ¡Éste debe ser mi mundo perfecto, gobernado por un nuevo orden que no requiere ni de corazón ni de conciencia!

Se despojó entonces de su larga capa, dejando a la vista un uniforme de neopreno, en el que se podía ver una G amarilla estilizada, sobre un fondo gris neutro.

-Mi objetivo se hará tangible con suma facilidad… y nadie, ni siquiera unos simples y burdos ponis, me lo podrán impedir.

Y tras esa jura, el hombre se internó en las sombras, escondiendo un peinado azul claro y acabado en punta.

Ende…

* * *

¡Y esto es todo, amigos! XD Espero que os haya gustado, si queréis dejar comentarios podéis hacerlo y os animo a que echéis un vistazo a la siguiente, MLP Friendship was magic, aunque aviso que se trata de otra historia completamente diferente que nada tiene que ver con ésta, en una línea de tiempo completamente diferente. Y por mi parte nada más, feliz año nuevo a todos. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
